I'm Glad You Came
by Malibu.Mark01
Summary: The Z warriors are in highschool struggling and dealing with everyday trials. Vegeta is a rich orphan and dating Bulma, he trains with Goku, and is comfortable with where he is just trying to get by day to day. But there are two new students rumored to be androids, his girlfriend is keeping dirty little secrets which may change his life for the better or for the worse.
1. Deja Vu

01 presents...

*I'm Glade You Came*

(A/N) Hello every one, this story is going to be a DBZ high school fanfic, which of course takes place on our planet "Earth". Anyway, the story will be featuring some of our awesome favorite Z fighters and characters including the BAMF as himself Vegeta as the main character of course. This story will be rated T for language, some violence (duh), have hurt/comfort, romance, and let's not forget humor! Also, it is slightly AU. So please sit back, read, enjoy the story. Reviews and comments or pm's are very helpful and appreciated :) and also before I forget I don't own Dragon ball z... but I do own this story! muhahaha okay to the story!

.

.

.

*I'm Glade You Came*

.

.

.

Chapter 1: Deja Vu

.

.

The sun slowly started to rise over the hill top shining down on the peaceful, yet busy city known to it's citizens as West City. It was early morning, people stood around bus stops waiting for their transportation, subway trains rumbled like slight thunder below the ground of the city, people yelling "Taxi!" on the curb side of the streets to catch a ride for work or where ever they were heading. Just another beautiful day in the morning as always.

Meanwhile, as the sunlight made its way onto the city, it finaly shone down on the large mansion on atop a hill outside of downtown. As it shone through one of the windows it lit up one of the large rooms, its bright rays hit the young prince who slowly opened his eyes and glared at the window as though it just insulted him. Just then, a loud irritating beeping noise came from the nightstand on his bedside, he turned his head and growled at the annoying alarm clock, he raised one arm and made a fist. With a quick swift movement he slammed his fist down on the poor device which shattered into pieces all over the carpeted floor.

"Ah, Good morning Sire," said his trust worthy butler as he walked into the prince's room. Vegeta turned his head from the smashed no longer living alarm clock and narrowed his eyes on the older man that smiled as cheerfully as always.

"Humph, I hate waking up in the morning with that piece of shit beeping my ear off!" The prince spat out, crossing his arms over his chest. The older man stood still and chuckled at the prince listening to him complain about the smallest things that annoyed him.

"Well, sir, it looks like another beautiful day in West City today. Now then, come on and get up. You don't want to be late for school," his butler threw open the curtains.

The bright light flowed in more intensly and stabbed at the teen's eyes, "Arghh, what the hell! Damn sun!" Vegeta lunged from his bed so he wouldn't be blinded anymore by the light.

The butler huffed a slight laughed as he turned around and walked out the room. Vegeta made his way to the massive closet. He flung open the doors grumpily and flipped the light switch on. His eyes gazed around the closet, the room was full of clothes that had everything anyone could ever want, but it didn't take long at all to pick out what he wanted to wear. He kicked the doors closed behind him and strode over to the master bathroom. He set his clothes on the edge of the sink, undresed himself, then stepped into the shower.

The hot water was a blessing as it poured down in a soothing rain and streamed down the prince's muscular body. Vegeta closed his eyes and thought about how the day of school was going to go. How he could put up with Kakkarot's bullshit and stupidity, even though it was only the second day since school begun but to Vegeta one day was well enough for him to handle. His eyes flickered open as he chuckled to himself, "Dumbass."

If it was possible for the prince to jinx himself, it seems that he'd done so. He heard his cell phone go off and he quickly turned off the water. Huffing out a deep sigh, he slid the shower door open dripping wet. He wiped the water off his hands with a towel and picked up the ringing phone. The young man didn't recognize the number but he decided to answer it anyway.

"Hello? Who is this?" He snapped.

"Vegeeeta! What's up man!?" A familer voice responded and Vegeta knew instantly who it was.

"What in the hell do you want Kakkarot and how did you get my number!?" Vegeta demanded.

"Ah, come on man it's all good and that's easy, Bulma gave me it," the idiot laughed while Vegeta ground his teeth.

"She did what! Damn that woman!" He clenched his hand around the phone now annoyed to the point of breaking his phone.

"Now come on Vegeta I was just calling you to say there's no school today!" Goku laughed in glee.

Vegeta calmed down a little bit and gritted his teeth, "Really?" he asked, a little curious.

"Naaw, just kidding man. See ya at school!" said Goku chirpped with a cackle but hung up before Vegeta could say anything,

"AHHH! Kakkarot!" He squeezed the phone so hard in his hand it shattered into pieces and fell all over the bathroom floor.

Pissed off, he quickly got dressed and made his way down stairs. He met his butler who was dusting the entertainment center, who turned around hearing sound of his charge coming down the stairs. He also saw the frown on the young man's face.

He sighed a much put-upon sigh,"Let me guess sir, you broke another one of your cell phones?"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and flashed him a smirk, "Yeah, it would appear so, but how did you know?"

"Sir, if I may say, I have been serving you ever since you were a child. I always have been loyal to you and your parents, I gave them my word to watch over your little brother and you, after they-"

The butler trailed off, not wanting to continue, but Vegeta nodded his head and a little smile twisted his lips in a response to his butler for his loyality and what's he done for the family.

His butler smiled back more broadly.

"Speaking of my little brother...where is he?" asked Vegeta.

"Oh, Tarble? Why he already left to school, but don't worry. I made sure he got his lunch money and reminded him not to forget his homework again," the man chuckled as he went back to his cleaning.

"...Thanks," mumbled the prince and continued to smile that small smile which was a rare thing for Vegeta to do.

"No, thank you sir. It's an honor to serve this family. You all actully have been very fair with me, but you should get going, you're going to be late sir..." his butler glanced at the clock which read fiveteen till eight. Vegeta again nodded and turned around out the door.

.

.

.

-Meanwhile at the school-

.

.

"Hey Goku! Do you know where Vegeta is!?" A teenaged girl with blue hair aked as she checked her phone impatiently.

"Hmmm, no I don't, but I did call him ealier this morning and...," Goku slung his arm behind his head letting out a small hesitant laugh.

The girl narrowed her eyes at his statemet, "...And what?! Just spit it out, you dummy!" Bulma crossed her arms.

"Ummm well, I joked that we didn't have school today," said the large teen laughed at the memory, "B-but dont worry! I said I was kidding of course, ...but knowing Vegeta that probably made him angry."

Bulma stared at Goku with disbelief and face palmed her forehead.

"No shit! Goku you really can be an idiot sometimes I swear... you know how grumpy he is first thing in the morning. Telling him that traffic is slow could piss him off," said Bulma slowly sliding her hand down her face.

"Hey guys! What's up?" yelled a guy with short spikey hair and a scar on his cheek as he walked up to the two of his friends.

"Oh! Hey Yamcha!" Bulma flustered with a slight blush and added a small wink.

Goku noticed the wink that Vegeta's girlfriend just gave, he tilted his head to the side with a confused look like he missed something, but he shugged it off and greeted his friend.

Yamcha nodded amicably to his friends and glanced at Bulma. He saw an impatient and annoyed look on her face and wondered why.

"Umm, you okay Bulma? You look kinda mad..just saying," Yamcha asked holding his hands up palms showing in case she snapped at him in her annoyance.

Bulma looked up at the scar faced guy and then back to her phone, "Yeah..it's just Vegeta," she mumbled out, followed by a sigh.

"Oh, I see, is he running late again?" The teen chuckled.

Goku blinked and looked at Bulma with curious eyes, "Umm, Bulma? Just wondering, why are you worried so much about Vegeta being late?"

The pretty teen looked up from her phone to Goku with a glare, "Because for one he promised to give me money for a dress that I really want! Oh and because he's my boyfriend!"

Goku rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Grrr...What's so funny now? I mean come on-,"

Bulma stopped as she saw Goku smiling and pointing his finger gesturing for her to look behind her. Bulma turned around and saw the familer figure walking down the hallway with smirk on his face. It was the prince of Saiyan's.

Yamcha looked over Bulma and saw Vegeta walking up to the trio, the scared face man turned around and started walking away from his friends. A smirk forming on his face as he walked off, "Vegeta doesn't know," he whispered to himself as he went to class.

Vegeta walked up to his two friend's giving a small wave hello. Bulma ran to him and gave a quick yet clinical hug, then stepped back and stared at him with a frown look.

"So...what the hell Vegeta! Way not to answer your phone!" She slapped ineffectually at his muscled bicep.

"Humph! Would you calm the hell down woman? Besides, my phone is broke that's why!" spat Vegeta crossing his arms over his chest.

Bulma raised an eyebrow and heaved a sigh.

"Again!? Jeez, Vegeta that's the third phone you've broken in the past two weeks!"

Vegeta let out a small growl, "Humph! Not my problem woman!" He barked.

Bulma leaned in close to Vegeta's face and gave a smile, "Of course it isn't," she whispered into his ear.

The prince smirked and unfolded his arms and grabbed the girl by her slim waist and pulled her into a kiss, Bulma blushed then broke the kiss after a few seconds when the school bell ring.

"Umm, which reminds me sexy, could I have that money so I can get that dress after school?" Bulma stared at her man with a big smile, Vegeta gave another small growl but reached his hand into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet then handed her a large amount of money.

"Thanks babe!" Bulma chirpped, she gave a quick kiss on his cheek and turned around then ran off to her class.

The prince turned his head and glared at Goku who was looking down at his phone and noisly texting someone who had to have been important as his fingers were clicking away like a blur all over his smirked as he suddenly got an idea for payback for Goku's little joke this morning.

"Hey Kakkarot, look it's your woman!" Vegeta stretched his arm out and pointed down the hall with his finger.

Goku glanced up from his phone to see Vegeta pointing down the hall, the teen turned his head towards the way the prince pointed.

"Where? I don't see her." Goku scratched his head as his eyes searched the hall for Chichi.

Vegeta smirked as his distraction worked.

As the taller teen finally realized his girlfriend wasn't in his line of sight, Goku slowly turned his head back towards his "friend" who wore a mischievous grin.

Goku's eyes grew wide in shock as he saw Vegeta raise his leg.

"Vegeta! What the fu-," but he was cut off unexpectedly, as the saiyan prince followed through with a swift side kick that was a blur of motion. Distracted as he had been, it was too sudden for Goku to react. Vegeta's boot connected with the phone knocking it out of his Goku's slack hand, it flew down the hall at a high rate of speed nearly taking out a random student who had to literally dive out the way for his life. It would have continued its violent path of destruction, but it finaly collided into a wall, leaving a fist sized crater and burst into pieces.

Goku frozed into place, his eyes fixed on the wall that ended the life of his phone, then his eyes instantly darted back at the prince with anger in his eyes who nonchalantly resumed his casual pose, a smirk on his face.

"Ahhh Vegeeeta! What the fuck you do that for?!" Goku demanded, wanting immediate justification for Vegeta's rude action, instead he received a moment of silence as Vegeta stood there with arms crossed and a big grin on his face.

"Well Kakkarot, looks like that make's us even!" Vegeta mocked.

With that he strode off as if he didn't just break a valuable electronic and nearly killed an innocent classmate. He was able to get a few steps from the Goku until he heard a loud obnixous yell from a girl that came from down the hall.

"Gooooku!" Yelled a girl with black hair with a bun bunched up in her hair, as she ran up to her boyfriend. Goku turned his head towards her, his angry eyes flickered off the prince then over to Chi-Chi and immediately put a smile on his face.

"Hey hunny how are you doin-," Goku was interupted befor he could get any further.

Don't hunny me mister! Why'd you stop texting me? I texted you a special message saying I love you and no reply!?" She shoved her phone in front of hapless teen's face.

Goku swung his arm behind his head, then tried to explain.

"Well, you see what happen was...Vegeta-," again he was interupted.

"Excuses Goku! Ugh, that's all I ever hear I swear," Chi-Ch iput her hands on her hips as she went on and on and...you guessed it on.

Not to far away from the couple was Vegeta leaning up against the lockers, listening to his rival and his girlfriend who bitched him out, smirking in glee as this was so much better than a lecture and his plan of breaking Kakkorot's phone had worked out better than he'd thought it would, 'Ohh this is to good haha' he thought to himself and continued to watch the two.

"Chi-Chi!, you have to believe-," interupted for the third time, but not by his girl, it was another voice that came down the hall that sounded very familer.

"Goku! And you too Vegeta! In my office now!" yelled the voice of the principle of the school, followed by the door being slammed shut, and as the noise echoed down the hall it sent a chill up Goku's spine.

He turned and shot a glare at Vegeta who was already walking down to the office. Goku then waved his hand in a goodbye motion to his girlfriend as he ran to catch up with Vegeta. Chi-Chi stared at the two, then let out a deep sigh and made her way to her class.

"Way to go Vegeta, looks like you really did it this time," said Goku as he nudged Vegeta's arm.

"Humph! Ladies first Kakkarot," Vegeta mocked as he opened the office door with one hand with the other holding it out showing the idiot the way.

"Whatever Vegeta," mumbled Goku who sighed as he walked into the office followed.

.

-The Principles Office-

.

The front desk receptionist turned her head from the computer and stared at the two young men who had the 'Oh-shit-I-really-did-it-now-faces.

"Okay, what are you two in here for?" asked the curious receptionist.

Vegeta and Goku turned their heads to face each other, shot a death glare momentary, then slowly looked back to the lady.

"Trouble...," The two trouble makers mumbled as they both took a seat waiting for the priciple to call them in, the receptionist took her eyes off the two boys who were acting like children as they sat there arms crossed, looking the complete opposite way from each other, it was a sight never to forget.

The two saiyans sat in the office with nothing being said they both glanced up at the clock. It'd already been twenty minutes and still nothing when they heard a loud buzz sound come from the front desk, "Yes sir, right away." The receptionist said into the intercom device, she looked over the desk to the two saiyans.

"Principle Roshi would like to see you two now," she said with a smile.

"It's about time," mumbled Vegeta as he rolled his eyes at the lady, who shot him an instant glare as she sat back down and continued her work.

Goku gulpped in fear as he stood up and walked to the door leading to the principle's office, Vegeta on the other hand just narrowed his dark eyes on the door and grabbed the door handle, with a quick twist he stepped into the room followed by Goku.

In the room they both stood still, with a blank stare they watched the principle's chair turned away from them, the back side faceing them, the two heard slight snickering and chuckles coming from the other side of the chair. The chair slowly turned around to face them to reveal a bald headed old man holding a magazine in his hands. Both nearly facepalmed as they looked at the magazine which read 'Top 2012 Woman Models'.

"Would you two please sit the hell down! Can't you see I was in the middle of reading something?" snapped the old man as he continued to read magazine.

"Umm, sir, you wanted to see us, remember?" said Goku putting his arm behind his head.

"Ahh yes, that's right I did, but man I tell you what, some of these girl's are hot as hell!" Roshi then pointed to one of the girl's in the magazine.

Goku turned his head and glanced at Vegeta with a confused look who returned the same look as well. They both didn't know what to do, whether to go along with it or not.

Vegeta was the first to act.

"Haha your right Roshi, I mean just look at that body. Damn I'd hit that!" He chuckled

Goku's eyes widened in shock hearing Vegeta's comment," Vegeta? What are you-," he whispered until he felt a light nudge hit his arm by Vegeta's elbow.

"Just go with it fool!" Vegeta hissed with a whisper.

"Hahaa!, I know right, Vegeta! Haha!" said the principle, replying with a smile at Vegeta's comment about the model.

Goku let out a deep-sigh and studied the model with his eyes for a second.

"Haha totally, I mean look at those legs! She could kill a guy with those," laughed Goku.

"Wow, Kakkarot your right! She could kill me anytime she wants with those!"

There the three were all laughing and going on and on about the model in the magazine, suddenly Roshi's face began to turn red, his eyes glared at the two time wasters.

"You two fucking time wasting devil's!" shouted Roshi as he slammed the magazine down on the desk with some force, cracking the desk a bit.

"Damn...almost," mumbled Vegeta as he gave one last laugh.

"Sorry Master Roshi-," Goku was immediately interupted.

" It's Principle Roshi!" yelled Roshi at the corrected teen.

"Oh yeah, that's right you retired as a master, sorry I forgot..." Goku looked away.

Principle Roshi calmed back down and sat deeper in his chair, then took a deep breath and exhaled slowly,

"Okay, now there's been a couple of complaints I've been getting about you two. One of them was where a phone almost took out one of our students earlier this morning! And the other was a noise complant that could be heard in several classrooms!"

Goku turned his head and glared at Vegeta while holding his arm out with his finger pointing at the smug looks ing teen.

"Well he's the one that did it! He broke my phone!" yelled Goku looking at the Principle.

The Prince rolled his eyes and shot a glare right back at his rival, "It's no big deal," he muttered.

"Not all of us have the money to just go out and buy a new one Vegeta!"

"Damn you're loud I'll buy you a new one if you shut up."

"Really Vegeta? That's nice of you. Even if you are responsible for breaking it..."

"Ohhh yeah, well what about you and you're loud mouth of a girlfriend yelling in the hallway while people are trying to learn!" Vegeta growled.

Principle Roshi sat back in his chair, as the two saiyan's begun to argue back and forth, and really thought of this as entertainment, so he continued to watch without saying a word.

.

-Meanwhile in class-

.

"Hey Chi-Chi, have you seen Vegeta?" Bulma nudged her friend.

The dark haired girl turned her head to face Bulma, "Umm I dont know, I was gonna ask you the same thing about where Goku is at?"

Krillin, who was sitting behind the two girl's, decided whether or not he should let them know the info.

"Vegeta and Goku both got expelled for three days from what I heard," Krillin said slyly.

Chi-Chi and Bulma instantly turned around in their seat's to face the familer voice behind them.

"They got what?" yelled the black hair haired girl.

"Well, I'm not totaly sure, but that's what I heard, so don't be mad at me," Krillin said hastily.

"Grrr, wait till I see Vegeta later! He's gonna get it! Getting expelled from school so early in the year." Bulma growled.

Chi-Chi nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah! I'm gonna wring Goku's neck when I see him!" She glared down at her poor innocent desk.

Then she turned her head to face Krillin with a chilling glance, "And Krillin," her voice sweet, "if you're lying to us I swear you won't see your girlfriend Katie ever!" theatened Chi-Chi.

She turned around to face the front of the class, Krillin gulpped fear, he knew not to joke around with the two terrifying girls, but he also knew the two were too easy to tease.

.

-Back at the Principle's office-

.

"Enough!" the annoyed bald man yelled as he slamed his fist down on the practically cracked desk.

The principle then leaned back in his chair and squeezed the bridge of his nose, thinking of what to do with the two troublemakers, after a moment of complete silence he leaned foward to speak.

"Okay, since you both are at fault here, I'm gonna ask you two to just go home for the day. So, I'm not going to expell you guy's since no one got hurt, but next time either of you two do something stupid I will," he looked each of them in the eye.

"Oh and one more thing before I forget, I have two new students enrolling and they will be attending school tommorow, in exchange for not expelling you two, I want you both to be especially nice to them. Is. That. Understood?"

Without even waiting for answer, he dismissed them, going back to reading his magazine.

The two teens both nodded their heads anyway and stood up quietly leaving the office. They both walked to their own lockers not looking or saying anything to each other.

Vegeta opened up his locker angrily, just as he went to grab his Levi's prep coat, the school bell rang and in a matter of seconds student's flooded the hallway, the peaceful silence was gone.

Vegeta poked his head out from his locker to see two girl's walking down the hall toward's him and Goku, who was only two lockers away from Vegeta's locker, he recognized hie girlfriend easily by her blue hair and as she walked closer she gaped at him in surprise.

"I thought you got expelled Vegeta?" Bulma blinked.

"No woman I'm not expelled, me and Kakkarot are getting sent home for the day," he explained.

Bulma gave a small giggle and smiled.

"Well, it's good to see at least you and your bestfriend didn't get expelled," she laughed.

"Bestfriend? Yeah fucking right!" Vegeta snapped.

Bulma giggled more as the 'expelled for the rest of the day' teen denied it.

"Whitch reminds me woman...are you still going to buy that dress after school?" He asked curiously.

Bulma swung her arm behind her behind her and hesitated for a second.

"Oh yeah..I forgot about that.." she trailed off.

Vegeta's eyes blinked then shot a glare.

"What do you mean you forgot!? It was the first thing you asked me today!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Well, I mean I'm behind in homework, I might have to do it some other time Vegeta!" Bulma glared right back.

"Well fine then...Go ahead and keep the money I dont care," Vegeta grumbled.

Bulma's frown melter away and she gave Vegeta a hug followed by a quick kiss.

"Thank's Babe!" then she ran off to her next class so she wouldn't be late.

Vegeta just stared at her as she ran down the hall and disappeared out of sight, he rolled his eyes while he grabbed his coat and closed his locker, then headed down the hall towards the exit doors.

He swaggered out the doors, into the parking lot towards his car. Vegeta knew he could just fly home but he found driving to be quite fun, plus if he ever got behind a slow driver he could just simply stick out his hand and launch a small ki ball at them.

Vegeta reached into his jeans pocket and grabbed his car keys, and there he was almost to his car when he heard a ear piercing familiar voice behind him.

"Heeeey Vegeta! You left without saying anything."

"What do you want now, Kakkarot!?" Vegeta demanded.

Goku swung his arm behind his head in his usual fasion.

"Well,..I was wondering if you could,..give me a ride home?" Goku asked nervously.

Vegeta glared at the idiot and shook his head.

"No, why don't you just fly fool!" the irritated teen snapped.

"Haha it's funny how you say that when you're about to-," Goku went speechless when he saw Vegeta's car light's blink twice then startup with a loud exaust sound of 'VOOM!'.

"Whoa! New car Vegeta?" asked the teen memorized by the shiny new sports car.

The proud teen's annoyed look morphed into a smug smirk.

"Yes, Kakkarot, she's my baby," Vegeta stared at his sports car with a look of adoration usually reserved for firstborn sons.

Goku's eyes switched from the car then back to Vegeta.

"Haha, I thought Bulma was your baby?" joked Goku.

"Well at least this one let's me get on it when ever I want! Also, my pretty little baby never ever nags as me, does she," he cooed to his car.

Goku lit up a smile and nudged Vegeta, "Good one! You actually said a good one Vegeta". He turned back to the car.

"What kind of car is this Vegeta?"

And Vegeta, like any proud sports car owner, was happy to tell him, "This my mortal frenemie is a Dodge Viper GTSR! With a V10 and twin turbo!" His tone oozed pride.

"Whoaa! Now you have to give me a ride! Please...please...Vegeta!?" begged Goku.

Vegeta turned his head and raised an eye brow at the begging black haired teen. He kind of liked there idea of his rival/rriend begging for a ride, but the resulting headache wouldn't be worth it.

"Hmmm..no Kakkarot!" Vegeta snapped finally.

"Pleeeeeease," the taller teen whined harder.

"Damn it Kakkarot, I said no!"

Goku fell to his knees and folded his hands together, "Puhh-leeease?! You broke my phone!"

Finally, Vegeta snarled,"FINE! GET UP OFF THE GROUND AND IN THE FUCKING CAR."

Goku jumped to his feet and smiled at Vegeta, then ran with joy over to the passenger side of the car. He opened the car door carefully and closed it shut just as gently. He grabbed the seat belt and fastened him self in, then shot Vageta a huge silly grin.

"Smart decision you made there Kakkarot," Vegeta smirked, as he grabbed the shift knob firmly then shifted into 1st gear, with the clutch being held by his foot and reving the engine with the other.

Goku turned his head towards Vegeta.

"What do you mean Veg,-"

The prince quickly lifted his foot off the clutch, the rear wheels screamed loudly as the tires spun out, grinding into the black top, soon thick white smoke flared out from both side's of the viper, the tire's kept spinning and burning as it begun to tear up the black top some more.

Vegeta laughed as he quickly shifted into 2nd gear, then in a matter of a few seconds, he eagerly jerked the steering wheel, the viper swung out into a 360 donut, the tires still spinning out of control and soon the parking lot was covered with smoke. He jerked the steering wheel the opposite way and the viper swung out into a huge power slide across the parking lot then into another 360 donut close to the school's sidewalk. A moment later he shifted into 3rd gear and turned the steering wheel back straight, the viper straighted out giving one last squeal of badassednes from the tires the car rolled to the edge of the parking lot where the car suddenly stalled.

Goku and Vegeta both turned around and looked out the rear window of the coupe watching the huge white cloud that stretched all the way from the lot to the school.

"Woooohoooo! That was sick Vegeta!" Goku pumped his hand in the air.

Vegeta grinned a bit evily he stared at the cloud starting to move toward the school.

.

-Meanwhile at lunch-

.

Bulma, Yamcha, Chi-Chi, Krillin, Tien, and Katie all were sitting at one of the lunch tables chatting over their food.

"So, Vegeta and Goku got sent home today?" Yamcha asked the group.

"Yup they sure did, chimed Bulma and Chi-Chi simaltaneously.

Krillin gulped at the look the two girls sent him, promising their revenge would not be swift, but would be indeed epic.

"What a shame," mumbled Yamcha.

"Sooo Yamcha-," Bulma was cut off by one of the student's screams as they ran away from the windows in the cafeteria opened to catch a breeze. Bulma stood up and turned her head to glance out one of the windows. She saw a thick white cloud of smoke that was lazily floating toward the window. She had a feeling she knew what it was and also knew there were too many windows in the lunch room to close before the noxious smoke got in , so the young teen had to think of a solution and fast, but the only thing she could think of was-

"Run! Awaaaaay!" she cried out horrified and sprinted out the lunch room.

A few of the students listened, but most were still deeply focused on their meals and conversations. The thick smoke began to seep in through all the windows and flooded the lunch room. Student's choked and gagged due to the smell of burnt rubber that filled the area and teens began to run away screaming in pain from the smoke in their eyes and tears streaming from the burn. All those caught by the horrible fumes had no choice but to run outside to get fresh air and vent out the smoke.

Meanwhile the two teens responsible were both still looking out the tinted rear window, both snickering and laughing as they watched their girlfriends standing out side with half the school as though the fire alarm had gone off. Bulma and the gang looked across the lot and noticed an exotic black sportscar parked with tires still faintly smoking.

"That bastard! I'm gonna kill him, let's get him!" yelled the furious Bulma as she pointed at the Viper.

Several people listening noticed the car and charged at it with full speed.

Vegeta quit snickering and snapped around as he saw the equivalent of World War III about to thunder down on them both.

"Oh shit! Don't look back Kakkarot!" Vegeta yelled trying to shift into 1st gear, but was forced to remember the Viper had stalled and wouldn't start.

Goku was a curious saiyan and ignored the warning, he turned around and saw Bulma and Chi Chi half way across the parking lot followed with an angry mob of school students who looked liked they were going to rips them to pieces...with their teeth.

"Oh shit Vegeta! Step on it!" Goku yelled in terror as the angry mob was getting closer and closer every second.

"I'm trying you fool! What, you think I'm sitting here on purpose? It must've overheated or something!" Vegeta frowned at the dash in worry.

Goku's heart about stopped as he heard the word 'overheat'.

"It what!?" Goku shrieked.

Vegeta looked at the cars gauges, they all read normal but he didn't get what was wrong.

"Damn American piece of shit!" shouted Vegeta as he pounded the dash, then went pale, "No baby I'm sorry. I take it back and I'll never burn out like that again!" Whether the car actually could here or his luck was better, the Viper's engine turned over and started.

"Hold on Kakkarot!, were getting the fuck out of here!" he let off the clutch and hit the gas.

The tires screamed and spun once again, the car lurched forward, the rear tires leaving burn marks and smoke in their wake. The black viper took off like a bat out of hell.

"Ughhh! I'm going to kill that guy!" Bulma screamed caught in the second smoke cloud along with Chi Chi. As the smoke blew past them they both stood there with hands on their hips, glaring at the black car as it disappeared out of sight.

"Man, that was close Vegeta," Goku said still looking behind.

The prince nodded his head in agreement as he slowed the car down now that they were a safe distance.

He braked as the light turned red in front of them.

"Hey Vegeta, have you noticed anything strange about Bulma?" Goku asked cautiously.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow as he turned his head and looked at him strangely.

"Well, I've notice that damn woman has been getting on me everyday asking for money, which is weird because her family is just as rich," growled Vegeta as he gripped the steering wheel roughly.

"Yeah, that is definitely true man. You should've seen her when you were late this morning, she flipped out on everybody, so I asked her why and she said you were suppose to give her money for some dress..."

The light then turned green and they started out again.

"Hmm I don't know Kakkarot..." Vegeta sighed.

"Also Vegeta, and don't get mad at me or anything but she seems like she's been kissing up on you...more than usual man," the taller teen looked out the side car window avoiding the other's eyes.

"Hmmph! I don't want to talk about it any more," growled Vegeta.

Goku nodded his head, he knew how stubborn his friend was and how his pride sometimes got the best of him, but he still cared for him as his friend.

"I totally understand man, I just...don't want to see you get hurt..and I mean emotionally man, we all don't know what you would do if that happened," said the teen with a face of kindness.

Instead of the prince flipping out on him or yelling through the car roof, he simply nodded his head, there was a moment of silence in the car.

Goku broke the silence with another question.

"Hey Vegeta, what do think is going to happen with these two new students? I heard a rumor that they are...," he lowered his voice, "androids."

" Hmm hell if I know, I'll probably throw them into a trash can where they belong if they are and start trouble."

Vegeta then pulled the car over on the side of the curb as they reached Goku's appartment.

"Alright man thanks for the ride and the whole parking lot thing that was so cool. I didn't know you could drive like that!" The overly excited and thankful teen opened the door and he stepped out, before he shut the door he heard such a different voice come from Vegeta, a voice that was so soft and unimaginable that he would've never guessed.

"Kakkarot..." Vegeta began without even a hint of his usual hardness.

Goku stopped and opened the car door a little more and looked back.

"Here...," mumbled the prince as he held out a large amount of money in his hand, "buy yourself a real phone this time, not some cheap peice of shit like the one that hit the wall," the soft look disappered back behind his shell and his smirk.

The simple teen nearly about fell to the ground in shock when Vegeta handed him the money, he thought he'd never see the day where Vegeta was actully being some what nice. Goku smiled broadly and grabbed the money and put it in his pocket.

"Wow...Vegeta..thanks man..I'm shocked."

"Now get out of my sight, before I change my mind!"

" Later Vegeta, see you at school tommorow!" Goku closed the car door and waved with a few fingers.

The saiyan prince replied briefly with same gesture, he quickly drove off and in a matter of seconds the car disappeared out of sight.

Ten minutes later Vegeta arrived at his mansion. He clicked the garage button twice above the cars sun visor, less than a few seconds the garage door started to lift up and he pulled in carefully. He shifted the car into netral and pulled up the E brake, then turned the key to shut off the car reminding himself to get a new set of tires for his baby.

There he took a deep-sigh, as silence filled the garage room. He sat back in his seat and he closed his eyes as he thought about the events of the day. The silence was punctuated by a few chuckles and smirks, he opened his eyes then stepped out of his car, slowly closing the door. He glanced at the rear wheeles that still tread, more than he thought there'd be, he turned around and walked up the small stair case to the mansion. He clicked the button to the garage door and waited for it to close. His fingers were a blur as he tiredly punched in the security code and walked into the mansion.

.

.

.

.

-End of Chapter-

.

Hoped you all enjoyed it. Reviews and CC is appreciated, but please no flames. I'm trying to improve my writing skills. Also, the periods are there because FF . net hates space breaks.

Enjoy


	2. Dreams Don't Come True Or Do They?

01  
*I'm Glad You Came*

A/N: Hello again and thank you for the reviews and pm's they are very appreciated! :) also please just sit back and read, enjoy the story, also I sometimes like to add more to author notes but...I'm more of the let's get straight to the point guy. Sooo you know what?...I'm going to do that just for you!. Here is the story now! Thank you!.

*I'm Glad You Came*  
Chapter Two: Dreams don't come true...or do they?

-(Vegeta's POV)-

.

.

I stepped into my mansion, so decorated and clean it felt so good to be home than that despicable place they call a school. I'm surprised no one has pushed my nerves to the limit of blowing up the damn place yet. Ugh, whatever it doesn't matter anyway I'm not going to waste my time thinking about it.

I turned my head to glance at my beautiful midnight black sports car, there was my baby, parked, alone in the dark garage room, she shined so bright and clear from the gloss paint job that I had professionally done yesterday, but they did a magnificent job if I do say myself.

After helplessly staring at my beauty, I closed the door and tossed the car keys on the counter letting a deep sigh escape my dry lips. I continued to walk deeper into the mansion until I was interrupted and heard the voice of my butler Mark.

"Aye, good afternoon sir, you're home early today, did something happen?" He asked in a sweet curious voice.

"I..ugh..got suspended for the day," I mumbled under my breath tiredly.

He looked at me and surprisingly smiled, "Well, that's alright, hopefully no one was hurt."

I watched as my butler brought his hand out from behind his back to reveal a small black box that he held out for me to take. I noticed the cover had a phone on it and smiled

. With one sure tug, I ripped the top off the box and pulled out the cardboard slide. The phone was cool to the touch as it laid in my palm. It was a little bit smaller than my other phone, slimmer and more streamline, and I also noticed that its black ebony finish matched my car.

I raised my head, soon did my eyes too, but they were a bit delayed from looking at my new, cool looking phone. As my eyes reached his, I was about to speak until I noticed a tiny microchip that was revealed in his other hand.

"Sire, I found this in your bathroom on the floor while I was cleaning, I figured you could use it," He than stretched his hand out with the old phone's sim card lying on his palm. I picked up the tiny card with two fingers and immediately took the back piece of the phone off, removed the battery, and slid the sim card into my new phone and repeated the process as I quickly put it back together.

"Mark..tha..nks," my voice hung low and heavy as those words left my mouth, followed by my lips that twisted into a half-smile. He replied with a smile, with a quick nod, he turned around back to what he was cleaning. I glanced down at my new phone, gave the device one last look as I walked to the central stair-case.

Carefully, I slipped the slim phone in my pocket and slowly walked up the stairs. My eyes glanced around the mansion to take in all the paintings that my butler Mark collected on planet Vegeta before it was destroyed. As I reached the top of the stairs, there hung on the wall was one the most valuable paintings he managed to escape with, the frame was always cleaned never a speck of dust was ever seen on it.

It showed the universe in the background with hundreds of stars all around the Planet Vegeta, then behind the planet showed the sun as its rays lit up the planet all around with it's beautiful solar rings. It was truly an remarkable painting, the texture was old, it was painted with oil based paint, because it was only paint they could use back then.

I shook my head and looked away from the painting, then walked down the long dark hallway to my room. I effortlessly opened the door and took off my coat that smelled like burnt rubber and tossed it onto my bed, reaching my hand down in my pocket I pulled out my phone and clicked the top button to turn it on.

Waiting for the new device to take it's lovely time to load up, I decided to take a quick shower and by the time I would get done the damn thing should be done loading. I strolled over to the bathroom that was noticeably clean, organized, basically restored to life unlike earlier this morning the way I left it, towels and clothes all over, little shards of plastic on the floor from my broken phone. The thoughts of the morning events made me chuckle a bit as I quickly undressed and stepped into the tall, glass cube.

With a quick twist of the knobs, I felt the hot water of pleasure begun to rain down upon me once again, it felt so comfortable and relaxing as the water soothed all over my tired muscles. After a few minutes I heard an loud beep that echoed from my room, I decided it had to have been my phone going off, so I grabbed and twisted the knobs clockwise, the soothing hot water immediately stopped and continued to drip for a short period of time.

I lightly pushed the shower door open and stepped out. I grabbed a fluffy white towel and quickly wrapped it around my waist as I walked into my room towards my phone. I glanced at the phone as the screen was all lit up with notifications, I picked up the now loaded phone and glanced around the screen for any missed calls/alerts. On the slim screen it showed a missed call from a number I didn't recognize. As I glanced at it, the screen went black for a split second then had an incoming call.

I rolled my eyes and tapped the answer button and held the phone to my ear.

"What? Who is this!?"

"Hey man! What's up?" Ugh, it was him again.

"Kakkarot! What is it now!?" I demanded annoyed.

"Oh, nothing man I was calling to say thanks again and I purchased the new phone," he explained with happiness.

"Not a piece of shit I hope," I mumbled as I rolled my eyes.

"Nope! It's a lot better, it's one of the smart phones," he quickly replied.

"Ha-ha, you know Kakkarot a smart phone won't work if the owner is an idiot," I snickered.

"Whatever Vegeta,-" the teen mumbled over the phone and then asked me an question.

"But hey, what are you up to tonight?"

"I don't know Kakkarot probably going to train, why!?" I said starting to feel annoyed again.

"Just wondering man, well...I'll let ya go then, don't kill yourself now, peace!" He laughed, then hung up without me realizing it.

"Grrr, it's you the one I'd like to kill!" I yelled angrily back into the phone, but didn't really mean.

But soon realized he hung up while I just yelled for nothing into the phone. To tell the truth, I hate it when he does that shit all the time to me, that's how the majority of my phones I've broken because from him just hanging up on me before I get the last say...ugh whatever.

I tossed the phone onto my bed and as I turned around to change into my training clothes. I glanced up to my window to see my neighbor next door that just hard core stared me down with her her mouth gaping open. I gave out a small, annoyed growl as I saw the teen eye me up and down her face slack completely in shock, my growl soon turned into smirk and chuckled a bit as I slowly dressed into my athletic clothes.

I left my room with haste, I practically flew down the stair case, rushed through the mansion with speed. I didn't know why I was in such a hurry to train, but I felt I was going to achieve something great though I still didn't know what. I was pumped and I wanted to get to training as soon as I possibly could.

I reached the back of the mansion finally with no distraction or delay, well until I was interrupted by Mark, he stood to the right from the door with a small pleasent smile. I raised an eyebrow and glanced at him, "Yes, Mark? What is it?"

He looked at me continuing to smile that way he always does.

"Oh, nothing sire, just wondering what are you in a hurry for?"

"I'm going to train, for some reason I feel different today but I don't know why...I feel like I'm going to finally surpass super saiyan!" I stood a little straighter and more proudly. Thinking about all the times Mark has explained to me about super saiyans and his constant training me.

It helped that what I always wanted even in my 'dreams', to have such power for two things, one was to surpass my rival without him having a chance to even compete with me, the second was to be the strongest warrior, with that also to protect what was left of my family. I snapped my head from the thoughts that trailed me off and back to reality.

"Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt sire, I was just curious that's all. You caused a strong wind draft when you ran through here," he chuckled.

"Don't worry about it,-" I said as I turned around quickly to the patio door and slid the door open without hesitation, then closing it behind me. I didn't hear his whipser as I ran out.

"I think he is ready," said Mark in a low voice, with a smirk forming on his face.

My eyes glanced to the left and there stood my gravity chamber near the stone garden, without hesitation I quickly ran up to the entrance. I entered the code, then waited as I saw the large hydraulic door open up before me, I rushed inside as the door closed behind me.

All of a sudden, my mind went berserk. Thoughts racing like a marathon, they rushed through my head without warning nor any notice, it felt like a damn twister, the thoughts cycled and spun around so fast I couldn't realize all of them.

Most of the thoughts I was able to get at was my woman and something else, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Then I started to get a feeling of pain deep in my gut, like there was something terribly wrong going on involving her, though I didn't know what. I began to feel my stomach curl and twist inside me as the sharp pain begun to take effect, it felt like someone violently kneed me in the gut with all their strength and knocked the wind out of me. I began to collapse to the floor inside the chamber.

Unfortunately, on my way down, my damn arm knocked the gravitational switch, I didn't even get the chance to set or look at the current setting as I heard the machine turn on. My mouth let out a terrifying yell of pain. I felt the unbelievably strong, gravitational force slam me down violently to my knees in one swift drop. I tried to get up but there was no use, the force was way too strong.

It literally felt like the whole world's weight was on my back. I began to feel helpless as the force began to pull my head down, I felt my cheek slowly soon kiss the floor, I was doomed for sure.

My thoughts still continued to race through my head, they just wouldn't end, the pain increased and I couldn't do a damn thing but just lie here and let the gravitational force kill me. I closed my eyes slowly, memories begun to flood my mind instead of the random thoughts that cycled my head.

Memories of my family and friends pass through as I still laid on the floor helpless, memories of my woman started to appear in my warped mind again. But every time the thoughts involved her the pain increased more and more.

I barely raised my head off from the floor to glance up at the sky window at the top of the chamber. I noticed a cloud had just moved slowly in front of the sun causing the chamber to grow with darkness, my vision began to fade in and out. I felt like I was on my last breath I continued to glance up at the window I was able to let my mouth escape, "I'm sorry, forgive me whomever hears this.".

Just all of a sudden a blinding, bright ray of light pierced through the cloud and straight through the sky window and then onto me, it shown so bright I could barely look at it, the chamber was filled with brightness that instantly murdered the darkness.

A feeling of immense energy shot through me like nothing I ever experienced before in my whole life. I didn't dare question the unexpected energy, I quickly took the advantage. I began to put my arms underneath me and barely pushed up the rest of my body, though I still felt the gravity force pull downwards on me, it didn't make it quite easy for me.

I was still surprised how I was making movements even how strong the gravitational force level was, I was able to now push myself back unto my knees, sweat drops poured down my face rapidly then down my chest in streams. As I begun to now struggle with the magnitude of the force, instead of earlier, letting it suck me down to my grave. I raised both my arms to my side then clinched my fists tight.

Energy ran through my body as I began to power up, my blue aura flared out and soon the chamber was a swirling wind storm as the invisible ki waves blew around the room, I knew it was time to take a step higher that I could do, I then raised my fists higher as I lifted myself off my knees and now onto both of my feet, I clinched my fists now even tighter.

"AHHHHH!" I yelled as the energy grew way stronger, the ki waves began to stretched out to one side of the chamber to the other. My aura than flickered twice and instantly blue changed into gold, golden light than flared out throughout the chamber, it looked like a golden swirling sandstorm as the ki waves continued to blow all over.

I then stood up with a little bit more ease in my regular saiyan form. But it was time, I knew I had to try and give it all my power and strength, I knew this was it, this was only the beginning of my journey, I didn't waste no time, I raised my fists higher to my side, then closed my eyes and focused deeply, I then blocked out all my thoughts including my family and friends, instead I unleashed out all my anger that was built up inside of me, then took in a deep breath and steadied myself for the ride of my life.

"AAAUUGGGHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed with everything I had as I threw my clenched fists down to my sides, The golden aura flew out into a huge flare as it expanded larger and larger by the second and the golden ki waves rushed straight out like a tidal wave of wind with violent, devastating velocity as it started to actually break through the walls of the chamber.

I opened my eyes as I saw the golden light reflect off all around the chamber, it was too bright. All I was able to see was the magnificent beautiful light with snowflakes of gold mixed in with crackles of blue electrifying lightning that swirled slowly around me. I couldn't help but just stare at the beauty of the surpassed super saiyan transformation.

But I was a fool of what I shouldn't have done, "AHHHH!" I yelled once more in excitement, instead of not looking at the situation I was in or shall I say 'putting myself into', I finally realized my deadly mistake, but it was too late, the chamber was filled with golden light all over, it now got to the point where it couldn't be caged any longer.

'BOOOOOM!' the chamber exploded with bright, golden, intensifying energy that finally broke through and shot straight into the late evening sky, it flashed like heat lightning as it scattered across in the clouds.

Unfortunately, due to my mistake of what I should have done which was that I should've never messed around with my new given power. I was thrown back from the explosion, my head collided into a piece of the chamber wall with such high velocity that at one point when I was thrown back I felt like Kakkarot's phone, as the thought crossed my mind I chuckled while I connected into the wall.

Barely I managed to sit up from the rubble mess around me, I reached my hand behind my head to only feel sticky liquid. Crimson colored blood slowly trickled down my neck, I brought my hand back and glanced at the amount of blood, came to a quick conclusion that I fucked myself up pretty good this time, my vision started to fade in and out as I started to fall to the ground, knowing when I wake back up, I probably won't remember a damn thing that happened or what I just achieved as of I just surpassed super saiyan.

.

.

.

A/N: That was chapter 2 lol I know it was a little short but the next chapter's coming up like 3,4,5 (p.s you'll love ch5! :) but anyways thanks for reading and if you like to pm me if you have open suggestions and again reviews are always appreciated! Thank you till the next chapter! Bye!


	3. Some Secrets Can Be Revealed

01

*I'm Glad You Came*

A/N: Hello everyone and welcome back as we continue into chapter 3. I'd just like to say thank you for reading this story and I'm doing my best to update regularly. It does take some time to type it all out when the whole story is already thought out in your head, thank god for imagination. Sooo to the story now!

*I'm Glad You Came*

Chapter 3: Some Secrets Can Be Revealed

-5 Minutes before The Chamber's Explosion-

"Chichi would you please calm down? And put that knife down before you hurt yourself!" Goku pleaded when he noticed his furious girlfriend held a chopping knife. He knew that boyfriend/girlfriend arguments and knives weren't exactly the best mix, especially his girlfriend/boyfriend arguments.

She turned her head and glared at her man with a cold –I'll-Kill-You-Very-Dead look on her face.

"Oh, I'll put it down alright! But if you get suspended one more time mister, I'll be "putting it down" the damn blade in your head!" She flung the knife with frightening accuracy down on the kitchen counter and continued cooking.

More relieved than ever, he smiled and reached into the overhead cabinet to grab a bag of chips which he quickly poured into a glass bowl before his girlfriend would notice him getting a quick snack, or so he thought.

"What are you doing Goku!? Can't you see that I'm cooking?!" the blacked haired girl said and her hand was a blur as she reached for the knife again.

"Relax Chichi ha-ha, I'm just getting a snack that's all, I still eat your delicious dinner!" Goku said putting his palms out in front with a smile.

"Fine Goku, just don't spoil your appetite," she released the knife then let out a sigh before she cheerfully went back to chopping vegetables.

The relieved teen made his way to the sofa in the other room. He walked around the sofa and was about to plop down and watch some TV, until he was interrupted by the voice of his girlfriend that came from the kitchen.

"Hey Goku, would you mind telling me what you and Vegeta did exactly?"

Goku turned his head from the television and switched his eyes to his girlfriend, then swung his arm behind his head, and huffed out a small hesitant laugh.

"Well you see...Me and Vegeta-," he cut himself off as he felt a sudden change of energy.

There was a loud crashing sound of the bowl of chips that fell out of Goku's slack hand then unto the floor and shattered all over the wooden floor. He placed his hand to the side of his head in pain like someone punched him but there wasn't anybody there.

He closed his eyes and sensed Vegeta's ki sky rocket to an unbelievable level of power, Goku couldn't exactly guess what how high the tremendous new power was, but he knew it was stronger than anything he'd felt so far.

Still holding his head as if he had a split-killing headache, he felt massive power of Vegeta's ki quickly receded to almost nothing. He opened his eyes quickly and turned around to see his girlfriend staring at me with a confused look.

"Goku, what's wrong? You look like you're in pain." She looked at her boyfriend with concern.

"Vegeta…" He said in a low worried voice that barely escaped his throat as he stared at the floor.

Chichi just stood there; hand in mid-chop, still confused as ever.

"What do you mean? What about Vegeta?" she asked one again in confusion.

"Chichi! I have to go, something's wrong! I don't know what it is, but I just have to go now." He responded quickly, his eyes flickered up from the floor then onto the door. He made for the door and opened it before he stepped out he turned his head to glance at his girlfriend.

"Listen, I'll be back later, please understand that there is something wrong with Vegeta and I have to go check on him, something's happened," he said it all with such a serious look on his face, that she said nothing. He waved his hand in a good-bye gesture and stepped out the door.

Goku was just about to launch off into the sky, but he was interrupted by the sound of his new cell phone going off in his pocket, he reached his hand down to grab the device and the teen brought it up to look at the screen then realized who it was and answered it.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" Goku said with cheerfulness.

"Not much man, I called because did you feel Vegeta's ki skyrocket, then to like… nothing?"

"Yes I did Krillin, it was the strongest that I've ever felt!"

"Yeah I know right! I wonder what the hell happened, I wonder if he's alright?"

"No kidding man, I hope he's alright to, I'm actually on my way over there now to see him,"

Goku looked up at the sky in the direction of the ki spike.

"Alright man, let me know what happened, when you find out," the other teen sounded curious.

"Sure will buddy, take care," he said then ended the call.

He quickly put the phone back into his pocket and launched into the late evening sky. He hovered above the neighborhood and he glanced over in the distance. There were bright, golden beams of energy flickering like a fire in the sky that lit up the clouds cracking through them like heat lightning. Goku grimaced at the explosion and took off toward it.

-Meanwhile somewhere else during the time of the incident-

"What the hell are you doing!? I was watching that!" yelled the blonde teen as she glared a death glare at her fraternal twin; her brother promptly ignored her and just flipped the channel.

"What you think I want to watch that girly shit!? Ha! I don't think so," the teen with long black hair snapped back.

The brother and sister glared at each other on the sofa, metaphorical daggers shot out between both the teens eyes, only momentarily they stopped arguing as the both teens twitched at an unknown, unbelievably strong wave of energy that flared from somewhere near the city.

They closed their eyes to sense the ki power level of the person, they both opened their eyes to look at each other as they sensed the strangers ki dramatically drop to almost zero.

"Did you just feel that!?" the young blonde teen asked wonderingly to her brother.

"Yes, I did the power was immensely powerful but why did it drop to almost nothing?" the black haired brother teen asked in confusion.

"Yeah…but the power! It was incredible! It was too high to comprehend…" the female just trailed off in thought.

The brother looked past his sister to glance at the window, he gasped at what he saw.

"Eighteen look!" Her brother pointed frantically at the window.

"What? What is it…" she turned her head towards the window of what her brother was pointing at.

The young teen swung her legs quickly off from the coffee table, she accidently knocked down one of her brother's Hercules POP EXTREME bottles from the table as it rolled off the edge and fizzed epically as it hit the floor.

The long black haired teen's eyes widened as he saw the bottle fall causing a foamy mess all over the floor and he twitched in apprehension because he could've sworn it smoked as it hit the floor, his eyes blinked and turned his head to fix another glare on his sister.

"What the fuck eighteen!" the brother yelled and shot her another death glare as he now had one less of those delicious and slightly toxic drinks.

"That makes us even! You flipping the channel on my favorite tv show, and relax you got plenty more in the damn fridge."

"What? Freaking Real Wives of Orange City is nowhere near the same amount of worth as my drink was!" He roared in rage.

Her body was a blur as she quickly rushed to the window and looked out towards the distance. She too then gasped as she saw beams of gold energy shot into the darkening sky; the energy's gold light flashed and reflected off the clouds, it looked like golden lightning.

Memorized by the spectacular light show that lit up the night sky, she closed her eyes trying to sense the unknown stranger's ki, but couldn't get a reading, it was as if the person was dead or on the verge of dying.

"What do you think that is?" said Seventeen as he stood behind his sister, glancing out the window towards the light show.

"I…don't know brother…should we go see what it is"? She fixed her brother with a curious look.

The teen looked at her sister and shook his head in a 'no'.

"No, we have no clue what that was, especially the power was too strong for even the both of us, it would be a bad idea Eighteen," replied Seventeen.

Eighteen nodded her head in agreement as she folded her arms over her chest and continued to look out the window at the golden beam of Vegeta's intensifying energy started to dissipate.

"Well, whoever he was, he was fucking strong." the young blonde mumbled to herself.

Her brother raised an eyebrow, "What makes you so sure that whatever it is that's happening out there, is coming from a guy?

"I don't know, but I just have a strange feeling about this," she responded as she turned her head and glanced up at her brother with a familiar smile. Then she went back to gazing back out at the window to see the beam almost fully dissipated, though it had some energy left enough to sense and find if needed.

"I'm going to see what it is," she whispered to herself without her brother's notice or permission.

-Meanwhile at the disaster site (Present) -

Goku hovered above Vegeta's mansion and then descended onto the grassy lawn. He looked around; tuning his hearing to try and catch noise but it was quiet, too quiet. He quickly sprinted down the side of the mansion to reach the back yard.

Upon reaching the back yard he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw pieces of rubble, smashed up pieces of the chamber walls laid all over the lawn, some small pieces smashed and sticking into the mansion.

He look frantically until he saw Vegeta's butler motionless and hunched over a familiar figure. He realized it was his friend, he flew with no hesitation at full speed, he moved so fast it was as though he flickered from one place to where the two were. He looked in horror as he saw the prince of Saiyans lying on the ground, his head rested in a large pool of blood, eyes closed. He didn't know if he was unconscious or dead.

He stared down morosely at the prince, he was so frozen still and covered in blood, he didn't know what to do, he'd never seen the other so wounded and words just couldn't escape his mouth. They'd been training together for a while, both had achieved a level of power that Mark had called "super Saiyan", but to have grown so much… and then to get so injured.

"Is…he still alive?" he managed to speak briefly before being all chocked up again.

The butler raised his head at the sound of one of Vegeta's good friends ask him a question.

"Yes…But his pulse is very low, I had been so sure he was ready…" he responded looking back down at the teen.

Goku tilted his head to side and wondered about the last comment Mark just said.

"Ready…for what?" asked the curious and frightened teen.

"To…Surpass the super saiyan transformation, which he did…, until now". The butler quickly responded.

Goku's eyes widened and his mouth fell in shock as he couldn't believe Marks words.

"You mean…he achieved super saiyan 2!" he yelled in shock.

The butler nodded his head and glanced up at the shocked and frightened teen.

"Yes, but now's not the time to be worried about that", "we have to figure out something fast, while he's still breathing!" Mark quickly shot back with a look of seriousness.

Relieved to hear his friend was still alive but barely though, he had to think of something quick and finally decided that the only solution was to get him to a hospital and fast.

"I'll call 911, he just has to hang in there a little bit more!" Goku yelled his worry clouding his face and making his voice crack.

The butler raised his head back up and smiled but a smile that didn't quite reach the man's eyes.

-Meanwhile Vegeta's (POV) Coma-State Dream-

There I stood, without warning or any notice, in another world. I didn't know where I was, and I couldn't remember how I'd gotten here. I glanced around all over, it looked like an endless room full of nothing and emptiness, the color of white strained my eyes as it was tremendously bright and I could barely keep them open from the glare.

It came to my mind quickly that I was in a nightmare, it had to be, because where else would I find a place so empty and hellish? I raised my arm up and pinched it with my other hand, 'Ouch! Wait? What! This isn't a dream? Where the fuck am I!' I continued to look around and all I saw was the blasted color of white and its light that reflected all around this endless room.

The place was silent as fuck, that unnerving type of silence that made the hairs on my neck stand with the rest of my spiked hair. There was no air, it felt like suffocation. There was no sign of a way out and the room was really starting to freak me out. I decided to start walking, because standing sure as hell wasn't helping. I took one step forward but my heart and my body froze instantly, I glanced forward in confusion only to see a familiar figure standing a few feet in front of me.

"Bulma…is that really you?" I quietly asked the figure.

"Hello Vegeta," responded the figure with a smile. I was confused, it…looked like her.

"What…are you doing here? This place could be dangerous and not safe, you fool!" I said to my girlfriend hastily and I glared as though the room were going to spawn knives.

My girlfriend, or at the very least a vision just like her, just stared at me not saying a word, still smiling at me like this place was a walk in the park and not some blank white room. Her lack of movement and continuing to stand there was starting to annoy me.

"Well? You going to say something or what? Woman?!" I asked annoyed and slightly panicked.

Still nothing, she just stared at me with those pretty eyes. I loved her eyes, I always did, those were one of the things I really liked about my woman, but it was starting to seem something was wrong. Her eyes finally blinked and her mouth started to move.

"Good-bye Vegeta" she responded with sadness and weirdly at the same time with happiness.

As she said that, she turned around quickly, her eyes left mine and she started to walk away from me without so much as a look back.

"What do you think you're doing!? Where are you going!?" I demanded.

I noticed she still continued to walk away, and I lost my patience and letting my temper get the best of me, I dashed out and started to sprint towards her. I was able to get a few steps until I collided into an invisible…wall? My head hit face first into the damn object, not even knowing there was such a thing in front of me.

The force of my full speed sprint was used against me, it about knocked me down to the floor. I caught myself just in time before I fell down completely and looked like a jackass, but it didn't matter, there was nothing here, except for an image of my girlfriend walking away from me.

"Get back here damn it! Why are you ignoring me?!" I hissed in frustration.

She still continued walk away and she was almost out of my sight, after yelling, cursing and demanding for her to come back, it was completely useless.

I fell to me knees and stared forlornly at the floor, I raised both my hands and clenched them into fists and slammed them down the floor repeatedly, the floor began to crack more and more with each slam I threw down. Why did everyone always leave me?

I stopped my rampage against the floor as I heard a whisper of my name, "Vegeta," the voice was echoing throughout the place. I looked around suspiciously.

"Vegeta," again the voice was getting louder and louder by the second.

"Who's there!?" I responded to the voice with a growl.

"Vegeta," the voice again echoed my name.

I stood up and saw the world fade to darkness. I glanced around at the white endless room, it started burn. I looked down at the floor as flames began to lick at it, burning with an even slowness. I watched with growing horror as the ceiling started to burn as well, I was completely confused, and I'd never admit it , but here by myself…I was a little afraid. I saw the bright white turn into embers of flames, I glanced all around the place, ashes and pieces fiery specks began to float up instead of down.

'Where the fuck am I,' was all that I could think, as the endless room soon went up in a blaze, I turned to the left side where there was white still showing I without hesitation over whether or not I wanted to go _farther _into the white, I started to sprint towards that way. With a loud smack, I ran into another fucking wall that was, of course, invisible. I quickly got myself up from the floor and turned sprinting over to the other side, this time with my arms out into front my me like an idiot, I felt another wall.

"Ugh, what the fuck!" I cursed to myself as I realized I was trapped.

Not taking any chances on missing the damn wall, I held my hand out and formed a powerful ki ball, I then launched it straight into the wall. The ki blast shot right into it and disappeared like it never even existed.

"ARRRHHHHHH!" I yelled pissed off and annoyed as ever.

With my arm stretched out still, I formed another ki ball this time I shot an endless barrage of ki energy bullets, they shot full speed into the wall this time not disappearing. They collided into the wall causing ripples, which okay was pretty weird, but they all hit précised and with such magnitude and force the invisible wall soon finally gave then shattered into like sparkling pieces of glass.

I lowered my arm and smirked seeing the wall shatter in front of me, "Take that fuck head ha-ha," I mocked at the fallen wall.

The heat reminded me that I needed to vacate the premises quickly. I quickly darted out ahead with speed before the place turned into a burning disaster and I would be forever stuck in this place. I passed where the wall used to be, but only a couple more feet ahead, 'Bam!' I unfortunately collided into another wall.

"You have to be fucking kidding me!" I cursed again and again.

Knowing everything I try or attempt it failed, I didn't know what to do anymore as I saw the fiery blaze getting closer and closer, I was running out of ideas, I suddenly thought of one more, I braced myself and looked up, I then bent my knees and took off, flying with such speed I was surprised how far I got up without hitting anything on the way up… until.

'BAM!' My head hit straight into another wall, due to my speed and velocity the impact knocked me out in midair, There I free fell back down towards the fire, as I was falling I heard the damn voice again, "Vegeta!" this time it was so loud and clear call my name but before I hit the fire, my eyes opened up and the world disappeared.

-Meanwhile back to reality (Present) -

"Looks like this is the street where all that energy was at" said the young blonde teen as she hovered over the road, slowly she descended unto the pavement and starting to walk down the road, glancing around the sides of the wealthy part of the neighborhood.

As she walked up the road, she got to a small hill, as she walked up the hill, she stopped and glanced down the dark horizon, there she saw flashing red lights that lit up the neighborhood, she continued to look as she saw it approaching her pretty fast.

After a minute of walking towards the flashing lights that was about to pass her, she moved over to the side of the road and stopped again, 'Whooosh' the ambulance flew past her with such speed it looked like a blur of light.

The blonde teen turned around, her eyes fixed on the vehicle momentarily, then closed her eyes, when she first read Vegeta's ki the first time, she noticed the ki was a heavy strong feeling, with that being remembered she noticeably picked up on the same strong, heavy strange feeling in the ambulance that flew by just now.

"Wait a second…that's him!" she said to herself then started to hover off the pavement and took off, following the ambulance to the hospital.

Doing a god job keeping out of sight, she was able to stay in the air and keep her ki real low so she couldn't be read, basically in stealth mode, all she had to do was follow the flashing lights from above until she noticed the ambulance suddenly stopped.

She read the ki of the stranger and she knew he didn't have long to live whoever it was, though she thought for some reason she didn't feel there was any threat or any kind of bad feeling from the stranger, she then decided to help she flew down hastily towards the downtown area, she noticed an car ahead of the ambulance was stopped on a green light.

The idiot in the car was intoxicated and didn't even realize the ambulance was behind him, he just sat in the car about passed out, the traffic was way too busy for the, need to get the fuck to the hospital emergency vehicle, to go around the idiot, one of the EMT members in the back checked on Vegeta's pulse, she glanced at her watch and counted for a few seconds and glanced up to his butler and Goku who were sitting in the back with Vegeta as well.

Her face was in horror and seriously scared.

"Not good…He's pulse is dropping dramatically". She responded soft and worried

Luckily eighteen made it in time as she landed next to the car that was parked in the road of traffic that held the ambulance back, she raised her leg and in one swift kick, she punted the car off the road, the car slid to the side of the curb, she then took off in a blink of an eye as no one noticed her or even seen her during the little rescue, the EMT driver looked at the passenger with confusion mixed with amazement as he just witnessed something really fucking awesome.

"Did you see that!" said the driver of the ambulance still in shock.

"No? See what?" the young EMT passenger asked glancing at his phone texting on the job of course.

"You know, if you'd stop texting and actually look up once in a while you'd see something cool, dumbass" responded the driver.

With the intoxicated idiot out of the way, the ambulance quickly shot through the intersection and quickly accelerated towards the hospital full speed, Vegeta's life was at risk with any sort of distraction, luckily luck was on his side this time and there wasn't none, as the they finally pulled up to the ER of the hospital.

The EMT members immediately opened the ambulance doors and pulled out the stretcher that Vegeta was in and rushed him into the hospital. Eighteen silently and slowly descended on the sidewalk unnoticed near the ER entrance.

She stood and glanced closely at the stretcher Vegeta was in, though she was at distance she still noticed it was a guy, which for some reason she felt the whole time it was, even when her brother questioned her, she still knew the whole time for some reason…

-Eighteen POV-

There I stood on the sidewalk, while the cold fall wind blew quietly and silently, I reached into my coat pocket to grab my pack of cigarettes. Quickly I pulled one out and lit it up, as I stood in the cold after taking a few hits off my cigarette, I noticed a black limo suddenly pull up to the ER entrance, the back door of the limo opened up immediately and there I saw a young teenage boy with tall, spikey, black hair dressed in a pair of jeans and a polo top, I must say he looked rather adorable.

He then shut the limo door and rushed into the hospital as he screamed out a name "Vegeta!" I took one last hit and threw the cigarette out, and walked into the hospital rather quickly, there I stood a few feet from the teenage boy and ease dropped.

"Hello dear, who is it that you're looking for?" asked the front desk receptionist.

"Vegeta! My big brother!", "I heard he's here, I want to see him!" quickly responded the little brother.

"Okay since your family he's in section 4, you can go ahead" said the receptionist.

I stood there questioning myself, 'Was that his little brother?', and 'Vegeta is the one who put out that massive energy earlier?

I walked up to the front desk after I waited for the boy to get some distance down the hall.

"Hello dear who are you looking for?" kindly asked the receptionist.

"Ummm…Vegeta..?" I guessed with a little bit of hesitation.

The receptionist lady looked at me with a smile and glanced down on her computer.

"Okay, family or visitor?" she asked curiously.

"Um…Visitor…" I unsurely replied.

The lady looked at her computer and then glanced up to me with another smile.

"Well it says here, he's in critical care in section 4", "but you can't see him yet, but you can go on ahead if you like" she said with a sweet, kind voice.

"Thanks" I replied as I walked past the front desk and into the halls.

I walked down the clean, white, marbled floor as I glanced at the signs that read different sections throughout the hospital, currently I was in section 3 and I had one more to go until I reached 4.

After walking for 10 straight minutes, I finally reached the damn section 4, I glanced around the waiting lobby it was busy as hell, 20 people or more were all in waiting to be either seen or waiting for the news of the loved ones, my eyes peered in and quickly scanned the lobby, there I saw his little brother sitting with two other men, one was mid aged and the other around the same age as me.

I quietly walked into the waiting lobby without being noticed and waited patiently for their news of their loved one supposedly called "Vegeta". I begin to once again question myself as I waited, 'What am I doing here', 'Why do I care for this guy all of a sudden'.

After moments of thoughts that ran through my head, I started to hear the three have a small conversation, nosey as ever I begin to ease drop again.

"Hey Goku, has anybody got ahold of Bulma yet?" Vegeta's little brother asked.

"No, Tarble I tried earlier and she wouldn't answer her phone I guess" replied the larger older teen.

"Hmm that's weird, usually his girlfriend picks up her phone every time" the younger teen said with a confused and worried look.

I turned my head back around as the word 'girlfriend' echoed inside my head, then the thoughts just starting to once again haunt me, 'If he has an girlfriend then where the fuck is she!', 'and her name is Bulma' I think I'll remember that name'. I snapped back into reality as I glanced at the doctor and nurse who both walked up to the trio of men who waited patiently, I decided to listen as well.

"Hello there, my name is Doctor Smith, I'm regarding of the news for Vegeta" said the doctor with a serious face.

The three sat up from their chairs and leaned in to listen, including myself a few feet away from them.

"One, He will most likely recover soon, and two due to his accident he is going to have some amnesia, he won't remember anything he did today, but he is lucky not to have major case of amnesia or any other damage" said the doctor with a smile.

"Can we go see him now?" his little brother asked quickly.

"Yes, but he is still unconscious, but he should wake up pretty soon" replied the doctor as his voice hung like he forgot to say one last thing.

"One more thing I should say, he won't remember anything in the next hour, so whatever is said nor seen he'll forget in one hour, after that he should back to normal" said the doctor then got up from sitting down and walked away with the nurse down the hall.

"Yay! My brother is going to be alright!" his brother jumped for joy and relieved to hear the good news.

Though I didn't even know who Vegeta was, I can tell the family really loved him as they all smiled and were excited for him that he'll be okay, a smile formed across my lips as well, though I didn't know why, but just did.

Then I saw the three men stand up from sitting down for a while and began to walk down the hall leaving the waiting lobby, I remained in my seat waiting for them to get some distance again, I swear I felt like a damn secrete spy or something.

After a few moments as a little bit of time passed by I got up quickly and followed the trio, they walked down two halls and then to the left then down another hall, all of a sudden I saw them stop at a door, they opened it slowly and walked in all together.

I was just half way down the hall hiding behind a wall, I peeked my head out just a little to the side to see where they went as I watched them enter, from there I had to wait patiently, after a few minutes of waiting my cell started to vibrate in my pocket.

I quickly pulled it out and answered it before my cover was blown.

"Hello?" I quickly spoke.

"Eighteen, where the fuck are you?" My brother said hastily

"Relax I'm fine I went out for a little walk?" I replied quietly.

"Since when do you go on walks at 11 o clock at night?!" He asked curiously.

"Whatever, what the hell do you want?" I replied rolling my eyes, beginning to feel annoyed.

"I want to know where you're at?!" He again asked the same question.

"Don't fucking worry about it, I'll be home when I get there" I hissed as I hung up the phone quickly.

I again rolled my eyes and slid my phone down into my pocket and glanced down the hall, still nothing but silence, I crossed my arms and leaned on the wall, huffing a deep sigh still waiting for them to leave the room if they ever do that is.

Again waiting patiently, I turned my head down the hall and noticed the younger brother and mid aged man leave the room, I then noticed the older teen walk out a minute later with a phone to his ear.

My curiously mind had to know what was going on, I walked down the hall just a little bit farther and was able to hear the conversation on the phone, the reason why I was able to hear was because it was on speaker so I closed my eyes while hiding behind another wall and listened closely.

"Well it's about time you answer your fucking phone Vegeta!" yelled the female teen voice.

"Listen Bulma, this isn't Vegeta…Its Goku…" said the larger teen.

"Huh? Why do you have Vegeta's phone?" she asked curiously over the phone.

"Vegeta is in the hospital…and why didn't you answer you're phone!?", "When we tried calling you several times, to tell you that your boyfriend is in the hospital!" said the teen, starting to get real upset.

"My…my phone died that's why, and why are you getting so upset?" snapped the other teen.

"I'm getting upset because you're up to something!", "Why are you treating Vegeta like this Bulma!" he yelled now really upset.

"I…Don't, I…Ugh…Alright, I will admit I've done something's behind his back…" she finally confessed in a low tone.

"Like what Bulma! Tell me now damn it!", "How can you honestly do this to him, he loves you and he wonders about you every day!", "Though he may not show it all the time, but he does!" He responded angrily into the phone.

There was no respond, only a faint sound of a cry.

"I… Don't Lov…Ughh whatever!" she yelled and then heard a beep and there obviously ended the conversation.

My eyes widened after hearing the conversation, thoughts ran through my head over and over, as I tried to process the main thoughts in my head. 'So Bulma is really Vegeta's girlfriend?', and 'She's done things behind is back?' 'and the worst part he loves her, but she doesn't... Ugh the thoughts pounded my head over and over.

My eyes narrowed on the black haired teen that stood there, he huffed a deep sigh, then put the phone into his pocket and walked down the hall away from the room. The coast was basically clear, I had to see this guy 'Vegeta', I pushed off the wall I was leaning on without any sign of hesitation and slowly, quietly walked down the hall to the door and opened it and stepped in.

I turned my head to the side as I walked inside the room, my eyes glanced at the teen that looked like the same age I was as well, as he laid there on the hospital bed, I quickly noticed the resemblances of his little brother and him, he had tall, wild, spikey black hair that shot up like a flame, and his muscles were ripped to the touch, his eyes were closed and there he laid with his heads backed up against the pillow.

My eyes widened, followed with a small smile that formed across my lips, I had to say this dude was fucking sexy as hell, I wondered how and why his girlfriend could just go and mess around and not be here, I mean for one this dude put out the highest level of energy I've ever experienced in my life and two he's so damn attractive it's not even funny, I just couldn't take my cold, icy, blue eyes off of him.

After helplessly staring at the handsome teen known as Vegeta, I heard his heart monitor beep momentarily, I glanced at his face as I saw his eyes slowly to flicker open, I made a silent gasp at first as it startled me for a moment, I didn't what to do, why was I the one that had to walk in and him just suddenly wake up from what ever happened that almost cause him to kill himself.

His eyes fully opened up, his eyes glanced directly into my eyes, emotions and questioned looks exchanged between us, I notice his eyes left mine and glanced throughout the room, I knew he must've been thinking, where the hell am I.

His mouth made a slight groan as he slowly pushed his head off the pillow, he brought his hand to the back of his head and felt around, he soon noticed he had bandages wrapped all around his head, he then brought his hand back down and his eyes again fixed on me.

"Who…who are you?" he asked in a rough voice.

I crossed my arms and formed a smirk on my face.

"Somebody you don't know, but your girlfriend should be here instead of me" I responded as I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

He grew silent and didn't respond, his eyes blinked twice and let out a small growl.

"My girlfriend?, Damn that woman where is she!? He demanded.

"Obviously not here" I mumbled with a smirk.

He laid his head back into the pillow as he let off another small growl.

"So who are you? And what do you want!?" He asked with a cute, rough growl.

"Hmmm, if I told you that you'd just forget in 20 minutes", "and I wanted to see the guy responsible of that tremendous energy that you put out earlier" I responded with a honest and direct kind of voice.

His eyes, those black little orbs of cold, hate, and anger narrowed and glared into my blue eyes.

"What are you talking about!? I'll forget? and what energy!?" he spat with the same demanding voice.

I let out a small giggle, of how I knew the poor guy had a small dose of amnesia and I kept forgetting he had it, so I was basically messing with him, I shook my head side to side and glanced my eyes with his.

"Oh, Vegeta…Never mind, it's useless, don't worry about it, you'll forget soon" I chuckled as I saw his face expression grow a lot more annoyed.

He crossed his arms over his muscular, built chest and his growling lips turned into a smirk.

"Humph! Whatever, it doesn't matter anymore", "My woman doesn't care I guess" He confessed his spoken words out followed with a deep sigh.

I didn't know what to do, here I was standing in front of someone's boyfriend, his girl somewhere out there, who knows what she was doing, not even here with her man that almost about died tonight, if it wasn't for me he just as well might've…

"Vegeta…" I quietly spoke in a soft voice.

His eyes once again narrowed on mine, but not with an look of hate and despair, but with a look of curiously.

"Yes? What is it? He responded with more of a calmed voice, but still roughly.

"Nothing…" I replied with a sigh.

He raised an eye brow and rested his head back with a confused look. I quickly glanced at the clock and smirked as I looked at the time, it's almost been an hour, but out in the corner of my eye I seen through the window his relatives and the doctor walking down the hall to Vegeta's room, I glanced back at the wounded teen of who looked still confused.

'Perfect timing' I thought to myself as I quickly rushed to the window with speed that I looked like an blur and opened it hastily and was just about to step out until I heard the rough voice ask me something before I took off.

"Wait!? Tell me…What your name is?" he quickly asked before I left the room.

I tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear again and made a smirk.

"Eighteen" I replied, then gave him a flirtatious wink and flew out the window quickly, leaving Vegeta with a puzzled look.

-Back to 3rd person view-

There the young prince of saiyans laid there in the hospital bed, with a confused and puzzled look expression, he suddenly heard the door open and there he saw his little brother, his butler and his rival friend kakarot.

"Huh? Why is the window open?" said Goku as he walked over and shut the window closed.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled and was about to tell about to tell him what happened.

"What Vegeta?, What's wrong"? replied Goku with a concerned look.

The prince smirked and opened his mouth and was about to begin his story of what he saw until suddenly.

The clock clicked as the second hand hit midnight, his little brother's watch on his wrist beeped as it hit midnight and it has been exactly one hour. Vegeta froze still in his bed, mouth open and out of words as it looked like his mind was completely erased.

"What Vegeta!?" asked again with a concern from his friend.

The prince closed his mouth and glanced down and then back up to his friend.

"I don't know…" he replied with a blank stare, as he couldn't remember anything that just happened earlier.

"It's okay Vegeta, the doctor said you'll get to go home tonight" Goku said with a smile.

Tarble, Vegeta's little brother rushed to his side and smiled with glee.

"I'm so glad to see you awake and okay Vegeta!" His little brother said with happiness.

The prince made a small smile as he stretched his arm out with his hand open he lightly grabbed and shook his little brothers head.

Just then the doctor came in with a nurse pushing a wheel chair into the room, Vegeta's eyes glanced and glared at the chair on wheels.

"Humph! I'm not riding in that piece of shit!" he growled

"Come on Vegeta it isn't that bad" Goku laughed.

"I don't care! What you do! I'm not going to sit…" he was cut off by his friend that lightly pulled him out and sat him down, while the prince was to injured and weak to struggle or fight with his rival at the time he was helpless.

"Kakarot! I'll kill you!" yelled an angry and upset Vegeta.

Everybody in the room giggled and laughed at the event, while Vegeta just sat in the wheel chair with his arms folded and his eyes glaring at everyone especially Goku.

"Well now, that I'm in this damn thing, can we go now?!" he demanded

The nurse nodded her head and began to push Vegeta out the room and down the hall while the others followed closely, after several turns, they made it to the emergency entrance there they walked outside into the cold and the black limo pulled up that was waiting for all of them, they helped Vegeta into the limo.

"Well you guys have a nice night and I'll catch you all later tomorrow" said Goku as he was about to leave them and head home.

Tarble looked at Goku with a confused face.

"Are you sure? You can ride with us, plus its cold" said Tarble with kind voice.

"No it's okay, honestly its fin…" he was cut off by a muffled voice.

"Shut up and get in Kakarot" said the muffled voice from inside the limo.

Goku complied with a smile as he reached for the door and opened it quickly then stepped into Vegeta's limo. The black limo pulled out and turned onto the main road and drove off past the hospital, not knowing there stood the blonde haired teen on top of the hospital roof, she glanced at the limo drive away, and she made a smirk while she took off into the air and followed them.

A/N: And that was chapter 3 my fellow peeps, again I thank you for reading, please if you want to go ahead and leave a review please do : ), somehow reviews to me give me… encouragement! lol again thanks and see ya later until the next chapter! Peace!


	4. Signs of The beginning

01

*I'm Glad You Came*

A/N: Hello all and welcome to my story, this is chapter 4, again thank you for your reviews and suggestions I've gotten. But I'd like to answer the main concern of the fanfic that is… Yes this is sort of a vegeta/bumla fic but that pairing will be brief…Because well from what you can see that's been going on in the story So Far that is why Angst is main genre of this story…But before I say anymore, were just going to continue the story now, here is chapter 4, please sit back, read and enjoy the story!

*I'm Glad You Came*

Chapter 4: Signs Of The Beginning

It was a cold, harsh, fall night in West city as the limo drove down the pitch, black highway towards vegeta's mansion. Silence hung over inside the vehicle, no one spoke a single word from the time they all left the hospital, that's until it was broken…

"So Vegeta, are you going to school tomorrow?" The curious older teen asked with a curious face.

"Humph! I don't know kakarot", "depends if my head isn't killing me when I wake up" replied the prince with a low growl.

Goku simply smiled and nodded his head in agreement, he turned his head and his eyes glanced out the window as the limo came to a stop from a red light, his eyes searched around the cities surroundings, he zoned out watching people walk down sidewalks, couples holding their hands as they walked across the streets.

He continued to watch the amusement of the cities night life, until he was snapped back into reality, his ears heard his friend speaking to him, he turned his head and his eyes left the night life scenery.

"Kakarot" the prince said with a low-tone of his voice.

"What Vegeta?" asked Goku with a surprised look of how low-toned his friend's voice was.

"I…need you to do me a favor" He lowly confessed as he said with a smirk.

Goku's eyes widened instantly, his mouth once again fell in shock, of him hearing the prince actually asking him to do a favor for him, the words 'do-me-a-favor' echoed in his head as he still couldn't believe what was said from the prince.

"What? What would that be Vegeta?" The rival friend of his asked curiously.

"I…" The prince was interrupted by an obnoxious, loud growl that came from his stomach.

"Ah fuck, never mind the favor for now" He instantly replied as he held his hand over his stomach which growled wildly in hunger.

Vegeta promptly clicked a button to his side, the main center window in the stretched limo suddenly rolled down slowly and there he had perfect view of the driver, which was all the way up front of the car.

"Driver! Turn into the nearest fast food place!" He ordered.

"Yes sire" replied the driver.

-Meanwhile in the air-

Up in the cold, dense, air, flew the young blonde teen that has been following the stretched, black limo ever since they left the hospital until…suddenly, she noticed the limo stop and turn into a driveway, leading to some small building, curious as ever, the blonde teen flew in just a little more closer to see what was going on.

As she flew in close enough to get a good view of where the limo just pulled in at, the young blonde teen stopped and 'face-palmed' herself as she saw Vegeta's limo turn into 'HERCULE KING'.

-Meanwhile on the ground-

The slick, black, presidential like limo pulled up to the drive-through, and parked in front of the intercom, the prince clicked the window button and down came his window, he then leaned out from his seat and began to order.

"Hello…" he said into the intercom's speaker with his calm tone.

No response was heard for a few seconds, immediately the prince felt annoyed and impatient.

"Hello!" he now yelled into the speaker with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Hi! Welcome to Hercule King, how may I help you?" asked the young girl from the intercom with a cheerful voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I want twenty Herc doubles, and…" He cut himself off and turned his head towards everyone else in the limo.

"What does everyone want!?" he yelled in the limo asking food requests.

"Everyone else, except you Kakarot" he directed as he smirked at Goku.

The sad, hungry teen glared at Vegeta instantly.

"What! Why can't I order?" he whined.

"I'll make you a deal Kakarot", "If you skip school tomorrow and train with me for the day", "I'll let you order whatever want from here and I'll take you to an All-You-Can-Eat Buffet after…Deal?" asked the prince with an devilish smirk.

Goku noticed the prince's evil smirk as it sent a chill up his spine, He took a few seconds to think about the deal, but one thing with Goku that he always knew, was he would never turn down food, especially an all you can eat buffet and all-expense paid.

He also knew that his fellow friend achieved the unbelievable level of super saiyan 2, from that point he was little scarred, but also he knew that Vegeta lost his memory in the process of achieving it, so he really had no need to worry as long as he didn't piss him off enough to reach the level.

"Deal!" yelled Goku with a smirk of his own as he flew to the window and began to order.

"Yeah, I'll take twenty more Herc burgers, ten orders of fries", "five chocolate shakes and two hot fudge Sundays" the large teen yelled in excitement.

"Okay while we process the total of amount, please pull up to the second window" replied the female voice from the intercom.

The driver pulled the shifter into drive and slowly rolled up to the second window

There the stretched limo, sat parked in the drive-through, there was a line of cars and vehicles behind them, since the limo was so damn long, the line was backed up way beyond the sign, some almost even to the road.

Vegeta sat in his seat still smirking as ever, he waited for a honk from some random idiot behind him, he'd literally stand up through the sun roof and launch a ki ball at whoever honked, but as they all sat in the limo waiting patiently and surprisingly Vegeta, luck was on everybody's side tonight as everyone understood 'Patience Was a Virtue'.

Vegeta suddenly closed his eyes and felt an unknown ki nearby as he waited, he opened his eyes and turned his head towards the window glancing out, his eyes searched all around, but couldn't see anyone in sight. After a few seconds of staring out into nothing, he turned his head back to gain vision of everybody in the limo.

"What is taking them so fucking long!?" the prince yelled full of impatience.

Goku snapped his head back into reality after zoning out again from the random yell that echoed throughout the limo.

"Relax Vegeta, they have to cook it first and that takes a little bit of time, so it'll be here soon" he said with a small hesitant laugh.

"Humph! Whatever" the prince mumbled as he folded his arms over his chest and glared at the drive-through window.

-Meanwhile in the air-

"What is taking so damn long" the female teen quietly said to herself as she folded her arms over her chest, started to get impatient as well. While hovering high in the air, having the view of the stretched limo, her phone suddenly started to vibrate in her pocket, she glanced down and pulled her cellphone out rather quickly, she gazed at the number and let out a small growl as she answered it.

"Grrr…What Seventeen!" she yelled in annoyance of her brother being a stalker.

"Whoa…What's up with the hostile attitude?" hastily he said.

"Well, you keep calling me every damn minute and won't leave me alone" she explained.

"Oh I see, I was calling to say I'm locking the door, it's after 1 a.m." he said short and sweetly.

"Seventeen! You had better not lock the door, you'll be sorry if you do!" she warned.

"Yeah, yeah whatever bye sis" he mumbled and hung up.

The young blonde teen made another growl as he slipped her phone back in her pocket and glanced back down at the limo, in a minute, she noticed the drive-thru window slide open, from there she let up a smirk.

-Meanwhile back on the ground-

"Hello, total is $82.52" the cashier said with a smile.

The prince's eyes widened and instantly a nerve was struck.

"What! What do you mean $82.52?!", "The hell, they made out of gold or what!" he furiously spat as he showed his fist to her.

The cashier's face grew with fear and worriedness, at that moment she was terrified by the prince's anger and the tone he used, she felt like he was going to murder her, plus seeing the stretched limo freaked her out as well like she thought it was the mafia.

Not taking any chances, she handed the drinks carefully to the prince and then she threw the bags of food into the limo with no sign of hesitation as if it was a robbery or something. Vegeta smirked at the cashier once again with a nod of approval.

"You did good girl…now here…" he said as he reached into his inner coat pocket like he was going to pull out a gun, the cashier screamed with fear and ducked down immediately as she felt her life was at risk of a random fast food like drive- by. The prince flung his arm out with haste as he threw a folded up hundred dollar bill through the open drive-thru window and made a mocking laugh as the limo pulled out.

-Meanwhile in the air-

The hovering blonde teen, noticed everything that just went down with the poor cashier, she shook her back and forth, but then her shocked expression turned into her famous smirk as she saw Vegeta's little joke that he played so well and slick. The limo was now starting to pull out on to the open highway, she then flew up higher into the cold, dense air again and followed the limo heading to its destination.

-Back to the limo-

Goku glared at the prince before he even took the first bite out of his burger.

"Really? Vegeta! Was that really necessary?" he scolded on Vegeta's rude joke.

"Hmmm…Let me think…Yes!" the prince replied as he took a huge bite into his burger.

"Come on Vegeta, what if they called the police?" he asked with concern.

"Fuck da police!" Vegeta chuckled as he took another bite.

His rival friend shot one last glare then rolled his eyes as he begun to feast on his dinner. The limo made its way down the highway as the tires ran over the wet, slick road. After a couple minutes the limo was out of the downtown area and started coming into the residential side of the city, as skyscrapers, buildings, turned into houses and mansions. The limo made a left turn onto Vegeta's street, 'Saiyans Lane' and drove all the way down to the end of the street.

-Meanwhile In the air-

Eighteen noticed the street name as she glanced at it as if it meant something special or had a meaning, 'Saiyan?', 'I heard that word before, 'but I can't remember', 'I'll ask my brother, I think he might now', thoughts continued to swirl in her head from reading the street sign. She quickly snapped herself from trailing off into her thoughts and back into reality as she noticed the limo pull up onto a huge, brick, circle drive-way set aside in front was an Enormous mansion that looked so richly and modern. "So this is where he lives?" the young blonde quietly said to herself as she hovered above some distance from the mansion.

She briefly stayed for a few more minutes until she slipped her phone out quickly and glanced at the time. "3:00 a.m. fuck I got to go", she hovered away from the mansion without any notice from anyone and looked towards her way home, 'Night Vegeta, see you soon' she thought to herself as she took off in full speed.

-Meanwhile back to the mansion-

"Vegeta just get in the wheel-chair it'll be a lot easier" the large teen said trying to help his friend.

"Humph! I can walk you fool" the prince replied with a hiss.

The prince was able to get a good, few steps towards his mansion until…

"See Kakarot!, I'm doing just fin…Ahhh" his half-finished smart ass comment ended as the prince took one more step and tripped over Tarble's skateboard that just so happened to be chilling there in the middle of the drive-way.

With the prince of saiyans falling to the ground, he made a rather quick kiss to the drive-way. Goku fell over, rolling on the ground laughing his ass off, everybody laughed and giggled at the scene, the prince turned his head towards his brother with daggers in his eyes.

"Damn it! Tarble! And your piece of shit wheelie boards!" hissed the prince as he tried to get up from his quick make out session with the drive-way. The prince tried but was just too weak to gather his strength to lift himself up, his eyes switched off his brother and onto his rival who was still too busy rolling on the ground laughing.

"Kakarot! Quit cuddling the ground and help me fool!" the prince snapped.

Goku laughed a couple more times and stood himself up from the ground and walked over to the fallen Vegeta that was defeated by a skateboard. He reached his hand out and the prince reached his out as well while the prince made a small grow. Their hands clapped together and his rival friend helped him up from the ground.

"Now will you please sit in the wheel chair?" the rival friend said as he pulled the wheel chair up to him.

"Humph! Fine whatever" said the prince as he gave in and sat down into the chair with a frown look.

"I hate anything with wheels now, except my car, she's still my baby" added the prince while being pushed into his mansion.

Goku pushed the prince into the mansion followed by his brother and his butler, they both silently giggled to them self's as they all walked in. They all decided even Vegeta to that he'd sleep on the living room leather sofa, Goku pushed the prince towards the living room, his rival never really seen much of the mansion before, so knowing Goku, Vegeta's trustworthy friend suddenly started to zone out as his eyes glanced all around the detail of the modern, fashion interior of the mansion he lost track of where he was pushing the prince until…

"Kakarot, are you're going to stop?" the prince said as they were about to walk off the stair step- off that lead into the living room.

Goku still zoned out and not paying attention to where he was headed.

"Kakarot! Stop!" yelled the prince as he saw himself about to roll off the step-off.

The yell of the prince snapped him out of his zoning out and back to reality as he jumped at the sudden yell from the prince and released his hands off the wheel-chair. The helpless rolling Vegeta in the wheel-chair rolled off the step-off as the chair smacked the floor launching him out from the chair and unto the black wooden floor face first planting another kiss.

Goku froze instantly, if he was trying to get the prince to go super saiyan 2 and most likely be murdered by a pissed off Vegeta, he was doing a damn good job of it.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry Vegeta" he gasped at what he'd done due to his zoning out.

"Kakarot, remind me to…Fucking kill you later!" said the muffled voice of the prince with his face in the floor.

Goku tried his hardest and best not let one laugh escape his lips, he knew if he'd laughed. Vegeta would most probably transform into super saiyan 2 in a heartbeat. Instead he held his breath and walked over to the once again fallen prince and helped him up from the floor.

Vegeta surprisingly didn't fight nor argue with his rival but he did have the deadliest glare on his face as he was being laid down onto the black leather sofa. Goku slowly walked away from the prince as he knew he'd be passed out sleeping pretty soon,

The friendly teen walked out the living room and out into the kitchen, he noticed everyone went to sleep and decided he'd leave as well, his eyes fixed onto the nearest door to leave, he walked up to the door as he reached for the handle, he heard a familiar voice call his name from behind him, he turned his and saw Vegeta's butler standing behind him with a smile.

"Goku, I just want to say I appreciate you being such a good friend to Vegeta" Mark said as he gave a small bow to the friendly teen.

The young teen smiled and nodded his head.

"You're very welcome", "I don't know why, but he just has such a hate for me" the teen said with his smile turning into a frown.

The butler smiled and chuckled.

"That's just because that's how he was raised, when he was a prince" he chuckled.

Goku gave off a confused and puzzled look as he titled he head to the side.

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously to know a little more of his friend.

"Please have a seat Goku I shall tell you" said Mark as he held his hand out inviting him to have a seat.

The friendly teen complied as he sat down and waited to hear some history.

-Meanwhile somewhere else-

The young blonde teen landed on the high-rise of her and brother's condo. She walked up to the door and grabbed the handle and noticed it was unsurprisingly locked. She let off a small growl, as she flew off to the other side of the condo where her room was, she slid the window open and quietly flew into the room.

There she stood in her room, silence filled the whole place as she knew her brother was sleeping, but unable to find a light, she took two steps forward and tripped over an unknown object, that sent the young teen kissing the floor. She growled furiously as she formed a ki ball in her hand that instantly lit the room up with pinkish-light and noticed the object, her culprit, was her brother's skateboard that was chilling in the middle of her room.

"What the fuck is that doing here!" she yelled at the skateboard.

Immediately she got up and stormed towards her brother's room, she kicked the door and swung her hand up the wall to hit the light switch, she saw her brother still snoring away even after she basically broke his door.

She walked to his bed side and raised her leg up slowly, in one swift kick, the heel of her boot connected with the side of the bed frame with some force, it flipped the bed upside down in midair but unfortunately Seventeen, her brother, didn't wake up in time as he soon met the wall unwelcomed as he flew off the bed that just got punted by a furious eighteen.

The now wide awake brother picked himself up the floor and turned his head towards his sister and gave her an evil sinister glare.

"What the fuck eighteen! What now!" he roared.

"That's for locking the door as I told you'd be sorry!" retorted his sister.

"So! That gives you no fucking right to punt my bed across my…" he stopped himself as his vision became clear, he gazed past his sister and noticed his door was hanging by an hinge.

"And you broke my door! What the fuck!" he continued to rant.

The young teen looked at the hanging door that was mangled and let out a small laugh.

"Opps I didn't know it was that weak my bad" she chuckled.

Her brother rolled his glaring eyes and stood up from the rude wakeup call.

"Whatever, The hell do you want!?" he asked with a hiss.

"Okay, first what is a saiyan?" she asked with a calmer voice.

The brother raised an eyebrow and his glare turned into a smirk.

"Why do you ask? Have you seen one?" her brother asked while he started to flip his bed back to the way it was before his sister thought it was like a football.

"Well, I may have actually…I'm not sure" she replied staring down at the floor.

Suddenly the brother stopped and glanced at his sister with a more serious look.

"Don't tell me…That's where you went! To go check on where that energy came from?" his voice sounded serious and direct.

The blonde teen said nothing but nodded her head.

"Eighteen! If that massive power that happened earlier came from a saiyan!...", "Just stay away is all I can say" her brother shook his head and finished up making his bed.

"Tell me what you know…about saiyans" she quietly asked as she glanced up from the floor and to her brothers eyes.

"Ha! Why should I? You destroyed my door and about killed my bed!" he quickly added with haste.

She rolled her eyes "If you tell me, I…Promise not to destroy any more of your shit" she replied honestly.

The long haired brother thought about the deal and came to a quick decision.

"Deal! Now let's go to the living room and we'll talk there." He brother quickly headed towards the living room followed by his sister.

-Meanwhile back at the Mansion-

"So I see now, Vegeta was raised to pick an opponent that matched his strength and skills then act like a rival towards him/her". Said the friendly teen as what he heard, he understood Vegeta a little bit more.

"Yes precisely, but though Vegeta is extremely tough, headstrong, hot headed, ect…He does have a good side of him" Mark replied as he took a sip of his tea.

Goku's eyes grew wide in shock once again hearing the butler's last comment.

"What! Vegeta has a good side?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, you see Vegeta is tricky but yet simple, Vegeta will only kill if his family or friends are in danger", "though he acts like he wants to kill for himself or for pleasure, but deep down he's really doing out of his heart for his love ones mixed in with his pride" replied the butler as he took another sip of his tea.

Goku was speechless as he just learned a whole lot more that was in Vegeta the whole time they've been friend's well rival friends I should say. He smiled at the thought he had a good heart somewhere, but he frowned at there was one last problem he was still his rival.

"But it's obvious that I am his rival…What does that mean? He'll kill me?" the worried teen asked.

The butler took another sip from his tea and placed it down followed by a deep-sigh.

"In reality terms, Yes, but how I see it happening is, I basically raised Vegeta after the destruction of our home planet 'Planet Vegeta'…No I don't see him killing you, instead we run into another more bigger problem, if he gets hurt and I don't mean physically I mean emotionally to the point where it starts to really haunt and take a great effect on him or to a point of no return, his emotions will get the best of him causing him to technically black out and seeing he has reached the surpassed super saiyan level or as you would call it 'Super Saiyan 2' the world could be at high risk, it's not all just him to cause all this, it's what runs in his blood from his royal family, that has been passed down for generations." Addressed, explained and warned by Mark the butler as he took another sip of his tea.

Goku the friendly teen of them all remained speechless, after all that was just addressed to him, he sat in the bar stool, silent and confused and now very worried, he now realized Vegeta was like a ticking time bomb well not just a bomb more like a nuke, just waiting to explode his inner emotions that were passed down from his family. He knew if Vegeta reached that point he would most probably never be the same.

"But rest assured Goku, I don't see this happening anytime soon" Mark chuckled as if he knew everything was safe and dandy.

Goku's thoughts ran through his head rapidly, it started to make feel a little bit ill, 'What's one thing Vegeta really care about…', 'Better yet who does he love?' after a couple seconds the answer popped in his head like a buzzer 'Bulma!', 'but what am I going to do', 'If Vegeta finds out that just might trigger the beginning!'.

The butler glanced up from his cup of tea and noticed the young teen deep in thought, he wondered if there was more to the story or something was going on he didn't know about.

"Goku, are you alright?, you look rather pale" Mark asked concerned.

"Oh yes, I'm fine, nothing to worry about ha-ha" the young teen lied as he made a hesitant laugh.

"Well I think I should be going now, I really appreciate the talk with you sir" the teen smiled and slid off the bar stool onto his feet then started heading to the door.

"Anytime Goku just come back if you hear any unexpected news" replied the butler.

"We'll do sir" Goku said as he opened the door and then stepped out.

-Meanwhile at the condo-

"So basically a saiyan is a bad, ass, mother, fucker that gets stronger near death experience right?" the young blonde teen summed up all her info she was given from her brother.

"Yes, though we have enough power to match some", "but the saiyan we felt earlier, there's no way in chance of heaven and hell you have enough to even step up to him/her" her brother warned.

'Vegeta…' she instantly thought in her head.

"Yeah, yeah Seventeen I'll be fine, don't worry" she smiled.

"I sure hope so that you're right" the brother teen mumbled as he got up from the sofa after a long conversation about saiyans.

"Now go to bed, we have two hours left before school starts" her brother said as he walked into his bedroom.

The young blonde teen rolled her eyes at her brother's comment and turned her head towards the window and imagined the event that she previously saw earlier that was absolutely, spectacular.

She walked out the sliding glass door to the high-rise balcony, she leaned on the railing and stared off into the distance still picturing the golden beams that shot into the sky as it flashed across the clouds that made it look like golden heat lighting, she laid her folded arms on the rail and rested her head, the young blonde teen huffed a deep-sigh and wondered. 'Will I ever see you again?'.

-Meanwhile at the Mansion-

There laid the prince of saiyans, peacefully sounded asleep, the mansion was dead silent, the clock clicked as it struck 5 a.m., two hours before school for all the students well except for two of them.

As the prince slept after he had one of the most exhausting days's he ever went through in life. He stirred, tossed and turned some of the time, but as it grew late, the young prince unfortunately fell into another nightmarish dream.

-Vegeta's (POV) Nightmare/Dream-

_My eyes slowly flickered open, all I can see was heavy, thick fog that hovered low to ground, making my visibility a bitch to see anything that was around me, I stood in the cold, dense fog as my eyes glanced all around the place I couldn't see a single thing, I held up my hand in front of my face, I could barely even see my own hand the fog was that bad._

_I glanced down at my feet and noticed I was standing on a sidewalk, I started to get really freaked out as I stood in the middle of nowhere in the dense fog that sill hung low to the ground, I began to start walking forward, though I couldn't see shit in front of me, so there was no telling what I could walk into and not see it coming. _

_I shoved my hands into my pockets and continued walking down the sidewalk to who knows where it would lead me, I glanced up towards the sky, my eyes narrowed as I saw tiny pieces of ashes falling from the sky, the only thing that came to my mind was there must've been a fire or some sort. I walked just a little bit father up ahead and suddenly stopped, my heart and body froze instantly as the fog removed some of its thickness and there I saw the city in the background from where I stood all gulfed up in flames, skyscrapers and buildings glowed a bright red ember color that reflected off the fog making it look a huge cloud of death. I stood there gasping as I saw West City in the distance._

_Suddenly the fog swallowed the city and I could no longer see it anymore, the fog returned to its gloomy and eerie state, I decided on to keep walking down the sidewalk until… 'Clank' I walked into a tall steel gate, I growled as I glanced at the surrounding boundary that I just walked into. My eyes continued to search up and down the unknown area as the fog removed some of its thickness I noticed there was a narrowing opening path past the huge steel gate and decided to take as I walked through opening and continued the path until it ended. My eyes glanced down and noticed I was standing on grass now, 'What the fuck…' I wondered as I shoved my hands back into my pockets and decided to walk forward on the grassy lawn, not to long, as I was walking my foot caught something hard and sturdy, I about tripped over the unknown object luckily I was fast enough to fling my hands out from my pockets and grabbed onto the object, as soon as my hands felt the unknown object I felt 'cold, tough…stone?'. The fog lifted up a little enough to see what I grabbed onto, when my head turned and soon followed my eyes as well, My eyes grew wide with shock, I knelt down on my knees down to get a better glimpse of it was a 'Tomb Stone', I leaned in closer, the stone read 'Yamcha', 'That don't surprise me one bit, but still why was he dead, but how?'. I slowly stood myself back up to my feet, the fog once again lifted up again, I gasped when I saw the other stones all around me, 'What! A cemetery!'. I continued walking up towards the front which was where the biggest tomb stone was._

_My mind told me to stop and look at a certain one before I got to the very top, I knelt down and glanced at the name, as soon as I saw it I seriously couldn't believe what my eyes saw, 'ChiChi' the stone read, 'What? Kakarot's girlfriend?. This place was really starting to get on my fear side as I saw all these stones who were once my friends but now all dead, I stood to my feet once again, I continued walking up the fog was now starting to dissipate to where I can read the names off the stones._

_My eyes shifted to the right and there read the name 'Krillin' , I shook my head when I saw his name, 'that little basturd is dead to?'. I started getting near the top now as the fog was dissipating, it suddenly changed its mind as I got closer towards the top, the fog rolled in now heavier as ever, I couldn't see much of anything anymore, the fog got so bad I was basically walking in a cloud, I took little steps as I didn't want to take the risk of tripping over anything unexpected._

_I suddenly walked into this one stone as I knew I was very well near the top of the hill, I fell over and smacked my head on the stone, it gashed my forehead pretty good and soon started bleeding, I pushed myself up slowly and noticed there was a tomb stone right in front of my face, I took a better glimpse as I saw a drop of chrisom colored blood tricked down to the carvings of a name._

_When I pushed myself up to my knees, my eyes read the name, my heart instantly froze I couldn't breathe anymore it felt like my own throat suffocated me, tears strolled gracefully down my cheeks, 'Bulma Briefs', "No…" the word managed to escape my tightly closed throat._

_My heartbeat began to slow down dramatically, I began to feel week, every time I glanced at the name it felt like a dagger stabbing my chest, it got to point where my vision was getting weaker, I felt like I was going to take my last breathe right next to my women, I pushed myself up with every strength I had left, I got to my feet, my arms flung out and caught the top of the tomb stone and held me over, I leaned over, my eyes and face down staring at the markings of the stone, tears drowned my eyes as they flooded my vision and was basically blind._

_I pushed myself off the stone, I was able to balance and stable myself, I took a couple steps more forward and now at the top of the hill, the fog totally dissipated in an instant, I looked towards the sky with my blurry, watery vision from tears that spilt a minute ago, the sky glowed an ember red color, just like the color of the city that was tormented by fire and destruction earlier before I settled foot into the cemetery._

_My body fell weak and powerless, as I began to collapse to the ground in front of the largest tomb stone in the graveyard, I raised my head up from the cold, wet ground and fixed my eyes on the name of the stone, my whole universe of my mind completely closed, my heart felt like it sunk into a deep sea of abyss. 'Vegeta' the stone read, "What? I'm dead too?", But how? Why?. I pushed myself up to my knees and stared at the stone, everything was gone, it was hopeless, I looked to the left from me was a tomb stone that stood there on the side of mine, I glanced at the name 'Eighteen' for some reason that name felt so familiar even though I had no idea who this person was, but it left me confused and wondering, why was this stone next to mine?, like it was something of importance to me or it meant something special due to how close this stone was from me, suddenly with no reason a tear escaped my eye and rolled down my cheek, I wiped it with my hand and glanced at the streak of wetness, I was confused and though I'd really hate to admit it I was scared._

_I turned around completely and crawled on my knees to the other stone that was next to mine on the complete opposite side from the other stone, I crawled with weakness, no strength to even stand up, it felt like an gravitational force held me down. I finally made it to the other stone, when my eyes glanced at the name, they grew wide with shock and just couldn't believe my eyes from what I saw, my body tensed up and froze as well as my heart, 'Goku', it was my rival out of all people, I narrowed down at the name once again I wondered, 'Why is Kakarot next to mine as well?', 'I don't know what happened, but I'm going to find who was responsible of all this!'. I turned around and crawled on my hands and knees to my stone, and glanced at with confusion._

_Suddenly anger started to build up in my body I started to unleash my hatred to what's happen, I began to feel energy start to unleash like electricity of lighting striking the ground, I begin to stand up on my knees, I screamed with pain and misery that haunted my mind and body, I clinched my fists to my side and unleashed everything I felt in my heart and mind, the thoughts quickly evaporated, memories of my friends, my past haunted me more and more until I threw my clinched fists down and screamed louder and louder as the pain grew wildly great, instantly I was to my feet, my aura was golden like sun light, crackles of blue intensifying lighting swirled around my body, I opened my eyes for the first time as I went through tons of mental torture of pain and suffering, I gasped as I saw specks of like golden sparkles swirled around me, also I saw beautiful ocean blue lighting crackled around me, "Super sayian 2"? I quietly said to myself as I stared at the beauty, suddenly I heard a voice from high above the foggy clouds call me name._

"_Vegeta" the mysterious voice said._

_My eyes grew wide as I heard the voice speak out my name, here I thought I was by myself seeing my entire friend's resting in peace and wondering who did this._

"_What!? Are you the one who did this!?" I demanded._

_There was only silence that filled the cemetery._

"_Well! Fucking answer me!" I screamed raising my clinched fists higher while my aura grew larger and larger, the electricity started to grow more intensifying._

"_No" the voice responded clear and direct._

"_Ah! Bullshit!" I roared with rage_

"_The person who did this is…" the voice cut it's self-off._

_Growing more impatient and annoyed I quickly retorted._

"_Is Who! Who the fuck is it! Tell me damn it!"_

_There was a moment of silence once again until a couple of seconds._

"…_You" responded the mysterious voice._

Suddenly the whole place went black and vanished due to Vegeta waking up.

A/N: And that was chapter 4, pretty funny and mysterious huh? Anyways I appreciate you all for reading and I will keep updating this story till its done, so again I thank you for reading and if you like go ahead and leave a review that would be most appreciated : ) well until next chapter you all take care bye!


	5. You can runBut you can't hide

01

*I'm Glad you Came*

A/N: Hello all! How you doing? Good I hope haha anyways thank you for the reviews and support, here we are with Chapter 5 and I know I've kinda trailed off the high school concept of the story but guess what!? We are back to the high school, where our Z warriors struggle enough with their lives and relationships other than homework haha, anyways…here we go with Chapter 5!

*I'm Glad You Came*

Chapter 5: You Can Run…But You Can't Hide

Vegeta (POV)

My eyes flew open faster than a blink of an eye, I hunched myself forward from the sofa, drops of sweat rolled down my face repeatedly, I bought my hand up to my forehead and felt the temperature of my head, it seriously felt like I stuck my hand into a fire pit. Thoughts suddenly pounded my head from the nightmare I just had a minute ago. 'What the hell does it mean?', 'Why did I see all my friends dead!?, 'It was all done…Because of me?'.

I shook my head and growled through my teeth, "That's a bunch of bull shit!" I angrily yelled out into the room of silence that felt the room at 7. A.M. in the morning, I quickly turned my head towards the living room clock which read the time of usually when school starts.

"Ah, I see you're up and looking somewhat quite well sire" the kind older man said with a bright smile on his face.

I turned my head off the clock and glanced at my butler.

"Yes, I do feel quite well actually haha!" I said with a burst of energy that suddenly came out of nowhere.

"Well that's good to hear sire, I heard you're training with Goku today" replied Mark.

"Oh…Yeah that's right! Where is he? Is he here!?" I asked quickly while looking over the sofa and all around the room.

"No, he is not, but he should be here soon" the older man chuckled at my sudden alertness.

I gave him a quick nod and sprang up from the sofa quickly, I made a slight yawn and a brief stretch as my body felt like jello, but then again it felt great and relaxed at the same time, which threw my head in for a small loop.

Not wasting anytime, I started heading towards the main stair-case to go to my room and hit the shower, as I walked up the stairs, thoughts continued to haunt my mind from the nightmare. 'Everyone was dead?', 'There must've been somebody else…who did this!' 'Not…me'.

I came to the top of the stairs and stopped suddenly. The thoughts echoed in my head over and over like a damn broken record, I once again shook my head and snapped back into reality as I was starting to trail off into my thoughts. I opened my door and walked into the cold, silent filled room, I walked over to my master closet and stepped in, my eyes glanced all over the wide selection of clothes that were either hung up or neatly folded. My eyes swung to the side of the room to my usual sparring outfit, I grabbed my dark blue, spandex kind of jump suit off the hanger and proceeded to the bathroom.

From there, I hung my outfit on the bathrooms door hook and turned around to face the cubical, glass shower container, quickly undressing myself from my yesterday clothes, I stepped into the shower, with a quick twist of the showers knobs, that sudden rainfall of hot, blessing, water poured down upon me once again.

As the water continued to rain down its blessing, thoughts once again returned to my head, but surprisingly and thankfully not the one as earlier, different ones. 'What was that incredible power I had in that dream?' 'Could it be…Super saiyan 2?'. Suddenly there was a familiar noise that came from outside the shower, I growled at the familiar noise that pierced my ears, I swear if I could I'd stick my hand out the window and fire a homing ki ball and target whoever the fucker was calling me!

I let out a deep-sigh as my ears continued to hear the annoying ring coming from my cell phone, quickly shutting the wonderful hot water off, I opened the shower door and stepped out with the remaining hot water dripping off body rapidly, I immediately grabbed a bath towel and securely wrapped it around my waist. As I reached for my cell phone that was in my other pair of jeans, the noise deceased and the sound of silence returned again.

"AHH! Every fucking time!" I yelled in annoyance, I made another growl as I brought the phone up to my vision, my eyes glanced at the fogged up screen and noticed I had a missed call, my finger tapped the notification, there the number popped up and instantly I knew who it was, surprisingly and once again thankfully it wasn't kakarot, instead it was my…woman.

While the phone was in my hand, the phone beeped twice and my eyes caught another notification suddenly popped up on the screen, it was a voicemail, my eyes rolled as I tapped the missed voice mail notification.

I stood in the bathroom with the phone to my ear listening to it dial until the automated voice spoke.

"You have 1 new voice message" said the automated voice.

"Please press one to hear your unheard message"

My finger pressed one.

"First unheard message"

-Laughter in the background-

"Hey mister! Where you at? I see you didn't come into school yet, you didn't even call me back last night and I don't know what you're up too", "But it better not involve being in trouble mister, anyways when you get this call me back later mmmk love ya bye" –beep-

"Yeah…More like I don't know what you're up to!" I growled as I hung up the phone, my mind didn't even think about nor bother saving or deleting the voice mail, I just didn't care enough of her scolding my like some little kid. Honestly she was starting to get on my nerves, her asking money when her parents own Capsule Corp and her continuous bitching about something that I supposedly did or didn't do…Whatever.

After cursing and mumbling under my breath, I snagged my jumpsuit off the hook and quickly put it on with haste then headed down stairs awaiting Kakarot.

-Meanwhile at school-

There stood the young teen with blue hair next to her locker as she waited patiently for her boyfriend to either call or text her back after leaving a voice mail message on his phone. With every minute of no response, the teen started to feel more impatient and annoyed, her smile turned into a glare as she waited but just couldn't get ahold of her boyfriend

"Hey Bulma what's up with the hostile look?" said her black haired friend Chichi.

The young teen glanced up from her phone and noticed her friend was talking to her while she was zoned out dealing with Vegeta problems on her phone.

"Oh Nothing…It's just Vegeta, I can't get ahold of him" the blue haired teen replied huffing out a deep-sigh as she glanced back down on her phone.

"I know what you mean hunny, my boyfriend isn't answering his phone either" her friend said with a frown look as well followed by a deep-sigh.

Bulma effortlessly pushed herself off her locker as her leg began to feel numb from leaning on it for some period of time as she waited for some kind of response from her man, but unfortunately there wasn't. She placed one of her hands on her hip and with the other hand she held her phone with a death grip as her patience began to run out. After another minute of no response, she slipped her phone back into her jeans pocket and returned a look to her best friend.

"Yeah…I give up, there's no put of trying anymore" the pretty teen said as she grabbed her books and closed her locker door and began walking down the hall with her friend.

As the two teens walked down the hall to class next to each other, another interesting topic was being discussed besides their relationships with their boyfriend's.

"Hey Bulma, did you hear about, how's there's going to be two new students attending school today?" the black haired teen said with curiosity.

Her friend on the side of her turned her head and glanced with excitement.

"Yes I did, I wonder who they are…From what I heard their going to have the same classes with us to."

The black haired teen smiled and she too was excited to hear the news of the two unknown students.

"I know right! Hopefully their cool and not lame ha-ha" Chichi chuckled.

They both laughed and giggled as they continued walking down the hallway to their class. After a couple minutes of laughter and giggling as they discussed typical girl stuff they arrived to the class room.

There the giggling teens walked into the room, students and friends all hanging around each other's desks, some talked about their issues, some talked about drama and bullshit that was rumored throughout the school and some that just talked about the most random shit you couldn't imagined.

Bulma and Chichi strolled over to their desks and had a seat right next to each other, soon they knew they would be swarmed all over by friends because they were quite popular in the school due to their boyfriends being the top players of the football team, last year they won state of all the other schools and they plan to win this year as well.

A minute of time passed by while the two pretty teens sat at their desk, Krillin and Yamcha appeared out of nowhere and decided to sneak up behind the two teens that were too busy babbling about some new rumor that struck the school.

"Boo!" the two boy teens yelled as Krillin lightly grabbed Chichi's shoulder causing her to jump and flip out, in midair she turned back around and threw a book towards her culprit, Krillin luckily just in time for his sake ducked the book of death which luckily ended up hitting the wall.

At the same time, Yamcha snuck up on Bulma who was at laughing at her best friend's reaction, not aware she was going to be scared and unfortunately for Yamcha he was in for a rather hurtful surprise himself. Yamcha grabbed the teens shoulder causing her to jump as well, she sprang up like a cat and in one swift move, she turned around and slugged her opponent right where the sun don't shine, causing the unfortunate teen to double over in pain then quickly he fell to his knees holding his friend in pain.

"Ahhh! What…The…Fuck" the hurting teen barely managed to say besides groans and moans.

The pretty blue haired teen gasped as she threw her hands over her mouth seeing what her quick reflexes have done to her…friend.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Yamcha, I didn't know who it was" she apologized.

"Ugh I'm fine…just going to hold off on some 'plans' ha-ha" the teen with the scarred cheek gave a small wink and slowly stood back up still in pain.

The blue haired girl giggled as she turned her head and her eyes witnessed the rage of her best friend. She saw Chichi chase after krillin around the class room with a pair of scissors in her hand, screaming and cursing every curse word in the book, just another day in high school.

-Meanwhile back to the impatient Vegeta-

"Where the hell is he!" the prince yelled in an annoyed and impatient tone as he stood outside glancing up at the sky, searching for a certain somebody, who was supposed to be there an hour ago. The impatient teen let out a small annoyed growl as he glanced at the time on the screen of his phone.

The prince turned around and started to walk back towards his mansion, until his ears picked up on a swooshing noise that came from up above, the spikey haired teen turned and glanced over his shoulder, his frown let up into a smirk as he saw his rival narrowing in close.

Vegeta leaned back up against the wall of the mansion with his arms folded over his chest, he glanced out in front of him as he saw his rival make a slow landing in the backyard. Goku noticed his impatient friend leaning on the wall with a glare he was so used to seeing. He slowly walked up to the prince wearing a smile on his face but before he could say anything, Vegeta got the first say.

"You're late Kakarot!" spat the prince.

The taller teen swung his arm behind his head, letting out a hesitant laugh.

"Well…You see what happened-," he was instantly interrupted.

"Humph! I don't care kakarot…Just forget it and come inside" the annoyed teen replied as he turned around and headed into the mansion, while his rival friend followed closely behind him.

The prince walked through the mansion quickly until he reached the kitchen, Goku's eyes let up with excitement as he glanced all around the nicely modern kitchen, he then noticed his friend turn around wearing a smirk on his face.

"Eat anything you want, but...Make it fast!" he offered.

"Wow really? Thanks Vegeta!" the larger teen replied as he flew open the fridge and began grabbing what he could find.

The prince shook his head at his rival as if the idiot was starving for years.

"Don't thank me yet Kakarot" chuckled the prince as his lips formed an evil smirk.

But the starving teen was too occupied with gathering food and barely paid any attention to what Vegeta said. The shorter teen rolled his eyes and began gathering up his own food, after a couple of minutes they both ran into a problem.

"Vegeta! I was here first so I get to use the microwave first!" whined his rival

"Humph! So! It's my microwave!" retorted the prince as he glared his rival friend.

"That's no fair Vegeta! I was still here first! The tall teen said as he grabbed one side of the microwave with a death grip.

"Oh, yeah! Well I don't give a shit! You're the one who was late this morning!" roared the prince as he grabbed the other side of the poor microwave.

Mark the butler heard the two saiyans argue back and forth and could hear them clear on the other side of the mansion, he left his work of cleaning and decided to go see what their big fuss was about this time. After a minute of walking to the kitchen and hearing the sounds of bitching over something about food, he peered his head over to see what the big argument was about he instantly 'face palmed' himself. He saw the two saiyans arguing back and forth about who gets to use the microwave first he noticed them both each had grabbed ahold of the poor device.

"Looks like I'm going to need to order another microwave" he silently chuckled to himself as he knew what was about to happen, he then turned around and walked away, back to his cleaning.

"Let go of my microwave! Kakarot!" ordered the prince as he tugged on his side

"Never! I was here first!" retorted his taller friend as he too tugged his side.

The two rivals were already in a battle, basically the battle of who gets their food cooked first, but as they tugged more and more, little did they know the device was starting to crack in the middle and one more strong tug would end in the result no one gets their food.

"IT'S MINE!" roared the prince as he pulled the microwave towards him in one powerful tug.

'Snap!' the poor microwaves life ended as it cracked through the middle and was ripped in half. The two saiyans instantly lost the balance and flew back as their strength was used against them, each had a half of what was left from the microwave in the hands when they sat back up.

"Humph! Way to go Kakarot!" the prince said glancing at half of what used to be his microwave.

"What!? This would've never happened if you let me use it first!" replied the other friend as he too glanced at his half.

The prince threw his half of the device to the side and quickly stood back up to his feet, he walked over to one the overhead cabinets and reached his inside, he brought out a box of cereal bars and flung the box at his rival who was too busy observing the half of the deceased device in his hands, not paying attention the box knocked him in the side of the head.

"Hey! What the hell-," yelled his rival, but his eyes grew wide at the box Vegeta threw at his head after his eyes read the box he immediately threw the half of the microwave to the side and grabbed the box off the floor, ripped off the top and began to feast.

-Meanwhile somewhere else-

All was quiet in the condo, as the sister and brother slept past their first day of school, they didn't get any sleep last night due to Vegeta's explosion. Though her brother still doesn't know who the actual saiyan is yet, but he knew that her sister carelessly went out putting herself in danger just to investigate.

Suddenly the pretty blonde teen slowly opened up her eyes, her vision blurry, she sat up from her bed and glanced over at her alarm clock which read 10 A.M.

"Fuck! We are totally late!" The teen yelled as she swung her body out from her bed, she was on her way to her brother's room but unfortunately the young teen didn't look to where she was running, she was able to make a good few steps forward from her bed until… 'Bump'

"Ahhh!" she cried out as she tripped over brother's skateboard again and crashed to the floor roughly.

"Ughhh! Seventeen!" the blonde sister screamed as she slowly picked herself off from her floor.

She heard a light chuckle come from her doorway.

"My, you really are such a blonde aren't you eighteen?" the brother said as he just witnessed the whole incident.

The pretty blonde teen raised her head and gave her brother a deadly death glare, she let out a growl as she grabbed her brother's skateboard.

"You! Shut the hell up!" she yelled as she threw the skateboard at her brother's head with dangerous accuracy. The brother quickly dodged the skateboard of death, as it flew straight and into the wall with half the board sticking out.

"Wow…For my sister, you sure have such an attitude" said her brother as he glanced at the crater in the wall with half his board sticking out from the wall.

"Whatever Bro" she mumbled under her breath while she stood back up on her feet.

"Way to go Eighteen…We are three hours late for school and it's our first day!" said the long haired teen as he glanced at his watch.

The blonde sister folded her arms over her chest and formed a smirk.

"Well…That's not my problem now is it!?" she hissed.

Her brother rolled his eyes at her sarcasm.

"Whatever let's just get going, we'll just make a half-day I guess" the brother said as he slowly turned around and walked out into the living room.

Eighteen complied, she quickly got all her things together, she pulled her cell phone off the charger and slipped it into her skirt pocket and went over to her jewelry box and grabbed her special necklace it was white gold chain and the gem was blacker than coal but had a strange bluish glow in the gem, no one knows what it is or what it be used for but it was given to her by their mother before she passed away many years ago but anyways she grabbed her coat on her way out her room to meet her ready brother.

"You got everything?" he asked.

The young teen patted herself down and felt everything was there.

"Yup, let's go" she nodded her head.

There the two teens stepped out of the condo room, her brother locked the door and walked down the hall with his sister behind him to the elevator. The teen reached his hand out and pushed the down button, seeing the button lit up and everything, he brought his hand back and folded his arms, patiently waiting for the elevator to open. The two teens stood in the hall after several minutes waiting for the elevator to arrive and slowly losing patience.

"Maybe we should take the stairs Seventeen" suggested the blonde teen.

"No! It'll come, you just watch and see" the older brother responded glaring at the elevator.

Eighteen rolled her eyes. "Fine have it your way".

Several more minutes passed by and still no sign of the elevator arriving.

"Fuck this elevator! We'll take the stairs I guess" decided the impatient brother.

The two siblings started walking away from the elevator room towards the door that led to the stairs, the two got to the door and pushed it open angrily and began to walk down the flight of stairs until…

'Ding!'

"Son of bitch! Are you kidding me!" the young blonde teen yelled as she turned her head and saw the door to the elevator open. They quickly rushed out the room of stairs and ran to the elevator, luckily making it in time, Seventeen pushed the lobby button on the elevator and soon the doors closed and proceeded down. After a minute they arrived on the lobby floor, they stepped out and continued walking through the lobby that was filled with people to the maximum, the noise was heavy and no sign of silence existed in the place.

They walked out the revolving door and into the outside of the city, their car was a block down the sidewalk in front of the condo, the two teens walked quickly to their vehicle, not wasting any more time though they knew they were late as hell on their first day of school, they opened the doors of the car and the young black haired teen sat in the car, but his sister stood there with the door cracked open.

"Um…Shouldn't we just fly?" the blonde teen again suggested.

"No, Driving is more interesting, besides flying is boring" her brother responded as he turned the key over and started the car.

"Whatever" Eighteen mumbled as she sat in the car with her brother and soon they drove off towards school.

-Meanwhile-

"Are you done yet Kakarot!" the impatient prince yelled as he stood there with an annoyed look on his face, watching his rival basically inhale the breakfast bars.

"Almost" the taller teen managed to say as he took a brief second to respond before he continued chowing down.

"Just take it with you fool!" the annoyed teen said as he started walking out of the kitchen and towards the outside of the mansion.

Goku complied, he stood up and threw the empty box into the trash and followed his friend to the outside. The two teens walked out the mansion into the outside world.

"Follow me Kakarot-," the prince said until he was interrupted by his rival.

"Wait! Vegeta I forgot to use the bathroom!"

The prince growled as he hovered off the ground.

"Well hurry the hell up then!" he yelled in response.

"Alright, I'm a gettin, I'm a gettin" his rival friend said as he ran back into the mansion.

The shorter teen hovered back down to the ground, huffing out a deep-sigh, he folded his arms over his chest and waited for his opponent.

Goku finished his business quickly and walked out the bathroom, he walked past the kitchen but his eyes caught something delicious, his heart told him no but his mind said yes, after a battle within inside him his mind won as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a box of already premade sweet & sour rice with vegetables.

The prince tapped his finger on repeatedly on his folded up arms, he started to lose patience rather quickly after waiting for 10 minutes.

'What the hell! It doesn't take 10 minutes to piss' the impatient teen thought to himself as he unfolded his arms and began walking towards the mansion to see what the hell was going on. He stepped into the mansion and walked towards the kitchen, suddenly his eyes fixed on familiar hair that stood out like an idiot in a smart crowd. He continued walking up to the kitchen and turned the corner, his couldn't believe what his eyes saw while he 'face palmed' himself.

"Kakarot!" the prince yelled in anger as he saw his rival standing there with a bowl of rice in his hand, and the other feeding his big mouth.

"Oh shit! I got sidetracked man" his rival teen replied"

"Kakarot! If you don't put that down right now! You won't be attending to an All-You-Can-Eat-Buffet!" the prince roared at his sidetracked friend.

Goku immediately complied as he sat down the bowl of half-finished rice on the marble counter and quickly ran out the kitchen and back outside. The two teens stood once again outside, the prince was ready to try this again.

"Now, follow me kakarot!" the shorter teen growled as he took off into the air full speed, Goku took off as well and followed his friend to where ever he was heading for them to train.

-Meanwhile-

"Watch out Seventeen!" the young blonde teen cried out as they almost sideswiped another car due to her brothers horrible driving.

"Relax Eighteen, were almost there anyways" said the slightly older brother as he straightened out the steering wheel.

"Whatever, let's just get there in one piece!" replied his sister.

The car continued down the stretched main street in the downtown area.

"Eighteen, what's it say on the GPS of where this damn school is at?" her brother asked.

The young teen leaned forward and grabbed the device and brought it up to her vision.

"Um, were about 5 minutes away, says make a left on Maple Grove St and it'll be on the right" replied the teen.

Like always the GPS was right, after 5 minutes the two teens arrived at the school, they pulled in and continued slowly towards the student parking lot, the lot was packed full of cars, trucks, you name it was there, after driving up and down of taken parking spots, the two young teens finally found a parking spot, they carefully pulled in and exited the car quickly.

The two siblings stopped before they opened the front doors to the school, both took a deep-breath and exhaled slowly as they walked into the school. The teen's eyes glanced all around the school, it was huge and spacious. Silence filled the place, hall-ways were dead as everyone must've been in class. The brother and sister walked to office which wasn't too far down from the entrance, the brother grabbed the handle and pulled the door open, there the two teens walked into the office.

As the two walked in they were immediately greeted by the office receptionist.

"Hello and welcome, you two must be the new students of our school" chirped the receptionist.

Eighteen and Seventeen both nodded their heads as they gave off a small smile,

"Please, have a seat and principle Roshi will be with you shortly" replied the office lady.

The two teens complied as they both had a seat and waited patiently for the unknown principle of the school. After several minutes of waiting patiently the two teens heard a beep come from the front desk. "Yes sir, right away".

"Principle Roshi would like to see you now" the young receptionist said as she stood up and addressed the two teens.

The two complied as they got up and walked to the Principles room, Seventeen opened the door and Eighteen close behind her brother, a sweat-drop formed behind the two teens heads as they glanced at an elder man held a magazine close to his face which read 'Top Pent Houses'. The two looked at each other with a confused, blank stare and back to the schools principle.

"Ahem" the confused blonde teen said as she cleared up her throat.

The sudden noise startled the principle as he jumped from his seat flinging the magazine into the air.

"Oh, ha-ha please come in and have seat" the older man said with a hesitant laugh as he knew he was caught again reading one of his magazines.

The two teens complied again as they both walked in and had a seat.

"Now you must be…Seventeen?" asked the principle as he glanced at the teen.

The long black haired teen nodded his head.

"And…You must be Eighteen then, ha-ha am I right?" he asked as his eyes switched off the teen and onto the young blonde teen, only his eyes glanced up and down the pretty teen, basically checking her out, Eighteen noticed right away which made her confused face instantly make a small growl and began to lose her patience with the old pervert.

"Now, then before we proceed on to your first class, do any of you two have any questions?" asked the elder pervert.

The two teens look at one another then back to the principle shaking their head as in 'no'.

"Very well then, let's go ha-ha" the older man said as he stood up from his chair and began walking out the room with the two young slightly nervous teens following behind them heading to class.

The trio walked down the hall with Roshi that led them to the class, after several minutes, Roshi stopped by the class door before opening it, he turned and looked at the two teens.

"This is your class, after this will be lunch, so please enjoy and have fun" the elder man said as he opened up the door, the two teens with a nervous face expression walked into the classroom slowly.

-18 POV-

I walked into the classroom with my brother, I was so nervous I felt like I was about to faint as my eyes glanced all around the desk of students that were all looking at me with a blank stare and not even a smile, my eyes switched off the room and back to the teacher as she began to address the class.

"Class, this is our two new students…Seventeen and Eighteen, please make them feel welcomed" addressed the school teacher with a bright smile on her face.

"Please sit in your reserved seats" the young teacher added.

I noticed there were only two empty desks, one beside this one girl with black hair and the other a girl with blue-green hair but still very pretty in my opinion. My brother was ahead of me and picked the one with the black hair, so only meant my option was to sit with other teen. I walked in through a row of desks to the desk that was beside the teen, I sat down and rested my head on my hand as I glanced straight of the class to the teacher who was only babbling about some topic.

"Hey, how are you?" the blue haired girl asked in quiet voice as she leaned to the side of her desk.

"Good I suppose" I replied with sigh.

"Oh, I see, well don't worry, everyone is pretty cool and I'm sure you'll be fine" she chirped with a bright smile.

"Thanks…May I asked who you are?" I asked with a generous voice.

"Oh my name is Bulma" she said with another smile.

My eyes widened in shock.

'This is her?', 'Vegetas girlfriend?', 'This is the girl who's been playing around with Vegeta?'.

I shook my head from my trailing thoughts.

"Well I'm Eighteen…Nice to meet you…Bulma" I replied with a fake smile.

I decided to get on to other stuff about this girl, now that we were done with introduction.

"So…Bulma how are you today?" I asked curiously.

The teen turned her head back towards me, her eyes met with mine.

"I'm doing okay, I guess…My boyfriend isn't here today, who knows what the fuck he's doing" she said with an annoyed tone when she said about her boyfriend.

My eyes narrowed down a little bit and my lips formed a smirk as I heard the word 'Boyfriend'.

"Oh, I see, sorry to hear about that, if I may ask…Who is your boyfriend?" I asked curiously and at the same time excitedly as if I just solved a murder mystery.

I noticed Bulma blink her eyes twice with a blank stare, for a second I thought I asked to early and fucked it all up until I saw her lips move.

"Oh, it's alright, his name is Vegeta" she replied.

'I knew it! It is Vegeta's girlfriend', 'Should I ask her more?' 'No, I think I'll hold off on that till later'. The thoughts continued through my head like a whirlwind in my head, I shook my head again and smiled back at the teen.

"Oh okay" I replied as I turned my head back towards the class and began to listen to the teacher.

-Meanwhile-

"Were here" said the teen with tall spikey black hair as he landed on the grassy plain.

"Wow, what a place Vegeta for training" the rival friend said as he glanced all around the place mountains surrounded the grass plains, this is the 'highlands'.

"Now get ready Kakarot!" yelled the prince as he threw his clinched fists down to his sides, a blue aura flickered around the prince as the ki waves blew the dust and pieces of rocks violently off the ground everywhere. Goku's eyes widened as he stared at the prince charging up. 'Wow, for a simple power up that was pretty powerful', 'Now all I have to do is try to keep from reaching Super Saiyan 2', 'But how am I going to do that?. 'Just keep him busy?', 'Or just,-' Goku's thoughts trailed him off and started to sidetrack him off of Vegeta, but the prince wasted no time as he took off in full speed towards the unexpected teen, he then phased out like a blur and phased in front his rival in a swift move the prince swung his fist up into the teens jaw landing a successful nasty uppercut from hell.

Goku flew into the air doing a couple of back flips from the force of Vegeta's uppercut, the taller teen held his jaw with his hand.

"Ow! The hell Vegeta! I wasn't even ready!" whined the larger teen as he still held his jaw.

"Humph! Well then…be ready next time!" the prince retorted back.

The larger teen squatted down a little as he began to charge up his energy. The prince not wasting any more time again held up his hand and formed a powerful ki ball in hand and shot it at his rival, he then shot a barrage of ki bullets right after the ki ball. Goku reflected the ki ball but his eyes widened in surprise as he saw a tons of ki bullets flying at him, he blocked and deflected most of them but he was then greeted by Vegeta once again in front of him, the two clashed into each other with barrage of punches and kicks that were flown at each other in blinding speed. Goku phased out the way and phased behind Vegeta, he then flew a quick powerful punch towards to the back of Vegeta's head. The prince simply tilted his head to the side as his rivals punch missed, the prince then grabbed Goku's arm that hung over the prince and pulled it forward forcefully and hip-tossed his rival over him and kicked in the gut violently on his way down.

Goku flew straight down and crashed into the ground leaving a small crater, the rivals eyes widened once again as he laid on his back and saw bright blue ki bullets about to shower down on him, he quickly got to his feet and ran side to side, dodging the falling meteors of energy. Vegeta then launched a ki blast ahead of Goku like he was sniping a moving target, while his rival was dodging left and right his eyes glanced at an incoming ki blast that was about to hit him head on from the front, he jumped to the side as the blast missed him and crashed into the grounding making quite an explosion.

'Damn Vegeta is not holding back at all!', 'He's defiantly a lot stronger than I've imagined!', I have to think of something fast!'. Goku shook his thoughts away and wasted no time as he jumped back into the air and flew hastily towards Vegeta, he combined his palms together as he held them to the side, an intensifying blue ki ball flickered in his palms of his hands as he held it charging it up waiting for the shot.

"KA-MA-HA-MA-HAAA!" he shouted as he flung combined palms towards the prince, the beam of energy shot out towards the expecting Vegeta. The princes eyes narrowed at the incoming blast heading at him, Vegeta growled as he raised his clinched fists to his sides waiting to take his rivals attack head on, his blue aura flew out widely as he charged and powered up even more, just as the beam of intensifying energy was about to hit the prince, he flew his hands out in front of the blast and grabbed the head of the beam, pushing him back a little from the force of the energy but in a split second without much effort, he threw the blast to side like rag doll as the beam shot out towards the sky heading for space.

Goku's eyes widened in shock as he saw his own attack tossed away towards space like a piece of trash. He then flew up to his friend hastily with glaring eyes that fixed on the prince.

"Aw, what's wrong Kakarot? You look a little pissed ha-ha" the prince mocked.

"You just watch Vegeta! I got a new trick up my sleeve!" retorted the larger teen as he charged at the prince.

The two saiyans clashed once again into each other as their attacks were equal, none landed a successful hit, as the punches and kicks flew furiously at each other, both dodging back and forth, side to side, finally the two broke apart as the prince swung his leg with an deadly kick aimed towards his rivals head, only the rival teen mimicked the same move the prince did as the two boots connected into each other. The two energy's collided with force of the two saiyans strength which separated the two teens as they flew backwards, from there they both hovered back down to ground and death glares were shot back and forth between the two teens eyes. The two saiyans were starting to show signs of tiredness as they stood panting and all out of breath.

"Humph! I'd rest up if I was you kakarot" the shorter wildly spikey hair teen said as he turned around and walked away for a short break to regain some of his strength. Goku nodded his head in agreement and turned the other way and walked away. The two saiyans sat down not too far away from each other, his rival friend just really doesn't understand how to be quiet or then again to mind his own business.

"Hey, Vegeta" said the not so silent teen as he raised his head from staring at the ground.

"What, Kakarot?!" snapped the prince.

"You ever get like a gut feeling that something could be wrong?" asked his rival referring to 'Bulma'.

The young prince raised an eyebrow at his rival's random ass question, he had a little bit of an idea of what he was trying to say or trying to point at.

"Yeah…Why? What are you trying to say!?" snapped the prince as his body shot up in a flash and showing his fist.

"Clam down Vegeta, I'm just saying what if your girlfriend was cheating! And-, "but he was rudely interrupted.

"Shut-The-Fuck-Up-!" roared the prince as the only two words 'Bulma, Cheating' echoed throughout his mind, suddenly Vegeta grabbed his head like someone took a knife and tore and twisted into his mind, he stumbled around in great pain while his rival stood confused, regretting what he said as he looked all around then glanced up and saw nothing but darkness in the skies. But all of an sudden the prince screamed loudly as the blue sky turned into darkness around the two saiyans, his aura flicked dark demonic blue and instantly shot out like a violent whirlwind, chunks of mountains crumbled as the strong, intensifying ki waves ripped apart everything that surrounded the prince and in a blink of an eye, he charged his rival full speed like a speeding bullet to deliver an hellish payload.

'Way to go Goku', 'Way to piss of your friend', 'Me and my big mouth' Goku cursed himself for opening his mouth to say the wrong thing that would make the prince of saiyans black out and now probably go on a rampage. But there was something else Goku wondered, 'What if Vegeta knew or had a slight hunch that his girlfriend was messing with him behind his back due to his very pissed off behavior.

Goku blinked his eyes to see a blue blur flash in front of him it was no other than his very pissed off friend. The prince cocked back his arm and swung with an devastating attack with enough force to crack someone's skull in half, Goku luckily dodge to the side just in time for his sake as he saw the prince miss and instead his fist collided into the mountain that Goku once stood by, the ground shook like an earthquake as Vegeta's fist made a huge crater into the mountain then a crack from the crater ran up the side all the way to the peak and it spit the mountain in half and came crashing down the ground.

Vegeta was still holding his arm out from where the mountain once stood, he brought it back to his side and turned his head with a devilish smile on his face, the smile sent a shiver down Goku's spine as his eyes glanced at his friends face, he knew there was something wrong with Vegeta, his eyes were blacker than a midnight sky and had an eerie bluish glow, He was actualy a little terrified by the prince now that it came into an conclusion that Vegeta is not entirely awake or something that he said must've triggered Vegeta's emotions he was now facing his possessed friend that has totally blacked-out.

That being said, the blacked-out Vegeta charged Goku with furious blinding speed and unleashed another hellish payload of punches and kicks, His rival was unfortunate and not able to keep up with the attacks, he tried his best to block, dodge do whatever he could do to get away, as the barrage of lightning quick attacks continued. Goku blocked one of the princes kicks that surely would've knocked him out but in return he got instantly lit up by another barrage of death, as Goku could feel his opponents fists pound his face in left and right repeatedly and his kicks doing heavily damage to his body, all he could feel was his body in terrifying pain, but within a couple seconds Goku's arms fell to his side and stood hopeless as the hellish beating continued.

Suddenly the prince stopped and lifted his knee and held it up as he was about to do a snap kick, Goku barely could see out if his squinting eyes that winced in pain, but saw the princes boot glow the same eerie blue he saw in his eyes but also noticed something new and never seen before till now, blackish lighting flickered around his boot as well. The prince then kicked his leg straight out and booted his rival right in the gut that sent out a blast of wind that surrounded the attack and sent Goku flying backwards. But luckily in time Goku threw his fingers over his face in a familiar formation… "Solar Flare!" he yelled as a blast of brightness shot everywhere and blinded the prince for a good amount of time, as he continued to sail backwards.

-Meanwhile-

The school-bell suddenly ranged as the students all shot from their desks and poured out of the class room, the young blonde teen slowly walked out the classroom with her brother out into the hallway heading towards the lunch room.

"Hey who was that girl you were talking to in the classroom?" the brother asked curiously.

"Oh, I don't know some bitch I guess" she chuckled.

"Uh huh sure, looked like to me you knew who she was" he added.

"It doesn't matter…Lets just go, I'm hungry" the blonde teen replied as she turned her head away from her brother and continued walking straight.

The two high-school teens walked down the hall and several minutes they arrived at the lunchroom, the place was just about loud as a damn stadium, students all sat in their groups, you had the jocks, nerds, emos, preps, troublemakers and so on. Her brother heard a table talking about skateboarding and turned off their walking path and headed straight for the table, Eighteen rolled her eyes as she watched her brother sit down with a couple of students and began talking about skateboarding. She got in the lunch line and waited till she grabbed her tray of food and walked in the middle, she couldn't decide who to sit with, until she heard a call from across the lunch room.

"Hey! Eighteen over here!" the pretty blue haired teen called as she waved her arm over to come and join with them. She complied and walked over to the table, she sat her tray of food down and had a seat, her eyes glanced all around the group of teens she sat with, nothing really out of the ordinary stood out, they all seemed legit to her.

"So Eighteen…Bulma told me you had a boyfriend…What happened?" asked curiously the black haired teen.

"Well…Our relationship was great and all he was a bit of a hothead but we just got into a big argument", "When I found out he cheated on me and so we broke up, haven't heard from him since" the young blonde teen lied.

"Sounds like Vegeta, Bulma" Chichi snickered at her best friend.

The blue haired teen rolled her eyes, "Oh whatever".

Eighteen noticed the pretty blue haired teen look down when she mentioned her lie about her boyfriend cheated on him, she instantly knew this girl was hiding secretes.

Just when Eighteen was about to turn the tables and ask about her relationship with Vegeta, but she noticed a teen with a scarred cheek stood behind her and paused in the middle of her saying, she then saw the teen swings his hands over her eyes, "Guess who?" he said.

Eighteen then noticed pretty teen make a slight blush as she rolled her eyes.

"Ha-ha, it better be my boyfriend!" she teased.

"Oh yeah right, you wish ha-ha" said the scarred teen as he sat down by the blue haired teen.

Bulma made a small hesitant laugh and turned her attention back to her new friend.

"So Eighteen…What are you doing after school?"

The young blonde teen took her glaring eyes off the scarred teen and returned an innocent smile to the pretty teen. "Oh, I don't know probably nothing…Why?"

Bulma shrugged her shoulders. "Just wondering, mabey we could hang out if you want?"

Eighteen nodded her with famous innocent smile that she can play off so well and went back to her eating as she listened to the trio of teens chat about random stuff, suddenly she noticed her gem of her necklace glow blue, as the others at the table were too busy sidetracked talking about random topics, the blonde teen looked down her black tanked top and stared confused at her necklace.

-Meanwhile-

Goku sailed through the air backwards until he was just about to hit an mountain, regaining some strength he stopped and flipped back up and hovered below the ground, as his vision started to become clear after an ruthless beating the prince did, his eyes glanced ahead of him to see an blur of darkness heading towards him extremely fast.

"All right Vegeta! You asked for it!" the injured teen said as he shot up into the sky and began charging up with little time he had, he screamed loudly as he clichéd his fists, in a couple of seconds his regular earthly aura flicked gold and soon shot out everywhere with golden light, he braced himself as he saw the blur incoming at him, in a blink of an eye there was the mysteriously 'blacked-out' prince of saiyans in front of Goku already unleashing another payload as his fists and legs swung violently at his rival, Goku had a little more of an easier chance now that he went super saiyan but still it was very challenging for him to even hit the prince as he moved around like a blur of wind.

Goku then notice an open shot to attack, with no hesitation he quickly went for the only shot he seemed he could do after everything seem to fail because of Vegeta countering everything Goku did, he didn't understand what was going on with his friend, he still couldn't get over of his sudden dark aura that surrounded him, the two broke apart briefly and that was when Goku saw the opening, he engaged quickly as he flew into the prince and landed a successful blow to the princes chin, but as soon as his fist landed he noticed the prince awkward smile as he felt Vegeta's counter attack.

Goku looked down and saw Vegeta's fist resting on his gut, the injured teen coughed and spat up a little bit of blood due to the force the princes counter attack, while he gazed down in shock he then noticed Vegeta's fist open up into an open hand that laid upon him and saw darkish lightning of energy flicker around and formed into a ki ball and soon was unleashed out of his hand, the blast shot into him point blank, the badly injured teen screamed as he felt the burning, intensifying energy blast into him and once again sent him flying backwards.

Like earlier he still had some energy left for what he had up his sleeve this whole time, he slowly flipped back up and glared at the mysteriously powered up Vegeta.

"Is that…The best you got Vegeta!" the bleeding teen yelled as he taunted the prince to charge at him with everything he had. After his taunt, he looked behind him quickly and notice there was an mountain behind him and hoped his plan would work.

"AHHHH" the blacked-out prince roared as he launched off towards his rival to deliver a devastating blow that could kill, he charged like earlier as he cocked back his arm and darkish lightning flickered his fist once again. Goku smirked as he saw the prince charge at him with everything he had, he pressed two fingers on his forehead and thought of a place that would be safe, also he hoped this will work and not fuck up and not work. He saw the prince about to deliver his attack, he then closed his eyes and suddenly vanished out of thin air. Vegeta collided into the mountain, with such devastating force he literally went through the mountain, because of the force of his speed was used against him as it knocked the prince out and sailed through the air unconscious. He soon descended down towards the ground for a rough landing, as he hit the grounded, he skidded across the grassy plain and soon hauled to a stop, the skies went back to normal as the prince laid on the ground unconscious.

-Meanwhile at school-

Eighteen still staring at the gem of her necklace, her face began to grow more confused as she saw the bluish glow fade away and then was gone. "What the hell…"

A/N: That was chapter 5 and again sorry for taking a long time to update I've been very busy but do promise to complete this story, also how I said you'd love chapter 5 the reason why I said that because I was going to make this story a lot shorter and this would have been the chapter where… well I'm not going to say lol but friends inspired me with some new and interesting ideas that will play out quite well in this story, so again thank you for reading and please if you like leave a review! Haha till next time…Bye!


	6. Life in the fast lane

01

*I'm Glad You Came*

A/N: Hello all and welcome again to my story of DBZ! Haha all who has been reading know what's going down…right? Well I'll tell you what's going down…another chapter that's what! Ha-ha isn't that right…Eighteen!

18: *rolls eyes* "Sure Mark I guess…I just have one question for you…"

Mark: And…What's that?

18: "Why do you put me and Vegeta together in this story? I mean this dude is so hard to get along with"

Mark: "Hmmm that's true but you'll see why soon, plus…You two love to argue and secretly you got a crush on him hehe! Am I right!?"

18: Well I don't know *Growls* Shut up Mark! You don't know that!

Mark: "Ha-ha my point has been proven!"

*Vegeta steps in* "What the hell are you two talking about behind my back?"

Mark: "Ay, you remember me nigga!"

Vegeta: "I'm not black! Well…from the waist down ha-ha!"

18: *rolls eyes and glares* Ya fucking right!

Vegeta: Bitch you don't know that! *smirks*

18: "Come at me bro! See what happens to your arm!"

Vegeta: "Why you ungrateful little bitc-

Mark: "Alright enough! You two are already arguing and you guys haven't officially met yet!"

Anyways that was a little warm up for the story haha so please sit back, read and enjoy! And by the way I don't own Dodge nor Lamborghini.

*I'm Glad You Came*

Chapter 6: Life in the fast lane

The sun light pieced through the school's lunch room windows and greatly lit up the room with full of it's brightness as huge groups of students all sat together during lunch time, all students were talking and shouting full of chatter of whatever was on their mind or numerous rumors that went around the school, all except for one who was a young, pretty, blonde teen who sat with a group of funny, strange friends.

The teen watched the gem's glowing, bluish light fade to it normal state.

"What the hell…"

Bulma, her newly found friend, cautiously turned her head towards her blonde friend with a blank stare that set upon her face.

"You alright? Eighteen?"

The blonde teen looked up from her necklace that was underneath her shirt and set her icy, blue eyes on the pretty, blue haired teen with a half-smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine…Just was thinking something that's all".

The teen responded with a nod and continued on back to her conversation with her best friend Chichi.

-Eighteen's POV-

I pulled my shirt out and glanced at my necklace one last time, still in confusion of why it glowed for a short time then faded away. '_What does it mean?, why all this time I've had this necklace then it suddenly does something I've never seen in my whole life, Oh, Mother what does it mean?'_

Thoughts continued to swirl around in my head and confusion still fogged my mind until suddenly once I glanced up from the pendant slowly and noticed Bulma, Chichi and everyone else at the table stop talking and all heads turned to the side from me with shock expressions that hung over them.

My eyes narrowed a little bit at the group of why the suddenness of silence, I decided to turn my head and look the same way everyone else did, as I did that, my narrowing eyes widened as they saw the badly injured teen. It was the same teen I saw from last night at the hospital with Vegeta's younger brother, I wondered as much as probably everyone else did, what was he doing and why did he just suddenly appear out of nowhere.

My eyes still fixed on the larger teen, I noticed he had two fingers held to his forehead and his eyes closed, just standing a few feet from us all. His outfit was pretty badly torn up, his lip was bleeding and his body had cuts all over, it looked like he was through the ringer a few times. Suddenly the teen's eyes opened up and a smile was instantly formed on his face.

"Hey guys!".

Everyone I noticed all gasped and were confused as ever now.

My ears heard a sudden screech that came from a chair that slid back, I turned my head off the teen and towards the noise, it was Bulma's best friend Chichi, she immediately stood up quickly and placed her hands on her hips firmly as she looked at the appearing teen with such a scowling look a guy could never forget.

"Goku! What the fuck happened!"

The injured teen smiled lightly and made a hesitant laugh as he swung his arm behind his head with a look that he was caught red handed for something he usually shouldn't have done.

"Oh ha-ha…Umm nothing really-," but was rudely interrupted by his woman.

"What do you mean nothing? You look in a mirror yet? Your outfit is all ripped up and you're bleeding! I want to know who did this and why, right now mister!"

My eyes shifted off the fuming girl and back onto the injured teen, he brought his arm back around and tapped his chin with his finger thinking of an easy explanation that would either calm her down or make it way worse.

"Well…Me and Vegeta were sparring, everything was normal, until like usual it turned into a fight", "Only something happened and it got pretty bad…So I used my new trick and got the hell out when I could…"

_He trained with…Vegeta?, is he another Saiyan? How could he train with another Saiyan that could've killed him? What is going on in this damn school?, I have to find out more…_

My head suddenly turned back, while my eyes shifted back and forth between the argument that was starting to draw a lot of attention in the lunch room, I noticed Bulma sitting across from me, turn her head as well and looked up at the injured teen.

"So…Where is Vegeta now?"

Goku took his eyes off his woman and looked at Bulma, responding best he can to her concerning question.

"He's…I think unconscious…"

The table grew a lot more silent, everyone I noticed, took a few brief glances at each other not saying a word until the injured teen spoke.

"That what I was planning on doing anyways, to go back and check on him, don't worry I'll be fine I assure you" he responded with a smile and turned around slowly and took a few steps forward, I stood up from my chair to ask him a question, but noticed there was no reply from him as his back was facing towards me.

I decided to get his attention for a question I needed answered, I walked up to him and noticed his arm was pointing up to his head, it confused me a little bit of what he was doing.

"Hey-," I said as I tapped the back of his shoulder but as soon as my finger touched I instantly vanished away and everything was gone.

In a blink of an eye, I suddenly appeared in an unknown place, I glanced all over my surroundings, my eyes noticed mountains destroyed, some craters in the ground, from what I looked at, there must've been was a pretty nasty fight that happened here.

I looked down to the ground in front where I stood and noticed a familiar body that laid on the ground, it was Vegeta…his eyes were closed, some bruises on his face, a few rips in his sparring outfit, he looked so peaceful for some reason like he was relieved from something.

As I gazed over at the unconscious teen, something caught the corner of my eye, I turned my head and notice the other badly injured teen start walking towards Vegeta.

"Um…Hey-,"

As soon as I spoke, the teen turned around quickly with a shocked expression on his face.

"What the…Who are you? And how did you get here?" he responded with confusion.

I smirked "I could ask you the same very thing…My name is eighteen and I went to ask you a question back at the school about…him…and then boom I end up here…"

His eyes grew wide at first but quickly returned to normal.

"Instant Transmission" he chuckled.

My eye brow rose higher than the other, I had no clue what he said or what it meant. I took a quick glance at Vegeta and back over to the injured to teen.

"What…Exactly happened?"

The teen looked at me with a smile as he swung his arm behind his head like earlier at the school.

"Well…Long story short, Vegeta and I skipped school to train, but something happened with Vegeta…he changed like he was possessed and was tremendously powerful" , "I luckily lived and got away that's when I used Instant transmission…the same way you got here"

I took another glance around the place and where Vegeta was lying, I saw a long like trench like trail that lead to a mountain that was already in chunks and smashed, all the way to up to him, then raised my head back to the teen.

"What happened to him?"

He then look me straight into my eyes and then back at the unconscious Vegeta.

"Well I don't know exactly, but it looks to me, when he charged at me with a devastating attack that who knows could've done, I used my Instant transmission to disappear in time before he hit me…And looks like he flew straight into the mountain and must've knocked himself out…"

I nodded my head as I listened to his short story about what must've happened, my eyes shifted back and forth between Vegeta and the injured teen, then stepped closer to the unconscious fallen Saiyan and stared down at him with concern.

"What are we going to do with him then? We can't just leave him here"

The injured teen turned his head towards me with a smile.

"Oh, if you were fighting him a little earlier…Trust me you would ha-ha…But you're right and by the way, the name is Goku"

I smirked at his response.

"Well Goku let's get out of here then…Besides this place is boring"

I noticed Goku made a laugh as he hunched over at the unconscious Vegeta and swooped him over his shoulder slowly, he then spun around and glanced at me.

"Right…We'll leave the same way we both got here, now touch either me or Vegeta it don't matter just as long there's physical contact…"

I once again nodded my head and complied, I stood over by Vegeta and reached my hand up and touched his thigh that hung over Goku's shoulder.

"Right then just a second and close your eyes"

My eyes closed and there I felt my body phase out.

Once again, in a blink of an eye I appeared in front of a familiar mansion that I remembered last night, it was Vegeta's mansion, how I must say it was very rich and wealthy looking. I followed behind Goku who had Vegeta over his left shoulder, who still looked dead to the world, we both walked through the gate and past the circle driveway, Goku suddenly stopped and looked over to the side of the garage.

"Huh, Mark isn't here…the limo is gone"

I turned my head the same direction he was looking at and…yeah he was right, there was nothing but driveway, no limo in sight that I can see. He began walking up to the door, I noticed his hands were full, so I quickly ran up to the door and not surprisingly it was locked.

"Damn, it's locked…Now what?"

"It's locked huh? Well let's do this again…touch Vegeta again and we'll instant transmit inside"

I complied again, I walked over to Goku and the knocked out Vegeta, I placed my hand on his thigh just as before and closed my eyes waiting, but after a couple seconds of no sign of anything happening, something was wrong…

"Aren't we suppose to disappear or something?"

Goku opened his eyes and nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah we are…but I think I've used it to many times so it has to charge or something…"

I took a deep-sigh and walked forward and turned around to face the two teens with a smirk.

"Hold on…This won't take long"

Just after I said my statement, I jumped into the air and made a smooth, graceful backflip onto the roof, I was near one of the windows and tried to pry up on it but it was also locked, not wasting any more time, I elbowed the window lightly, the glass shattered all over, with the window broken now and making 1st degree of breaking and entering…I climbed into the mansion and rushed through the room then out into the hall and jumped off the second story ledge and landed lightly on the black, modern, woodened floor, as I got to my feet, I couldn't help but glanced all around inside the mansion, it was marvelous and very clean, _Oh shit the Door!. _

Distracted I was by the fashion of the mansion I totally forgot about the door, I walked to the front door and unlocked it, only when I opened the door I was greeted by the unconscious Vegeta that was in front of my face, his eyes still closed, but then again he looked so peaceful as he hung over on Goku's shoulder.

I then noticed Goku turn around quickly, only when turned he swung Vegeta to the side and on the way Vegeta smacked his head on the side of the door frame, Goku and I both froze instantly in place. He stirred a little and slowly opened his eyes a little enough that I could see his cold black pupils stare into my blue eyes, I smirked as he looked at me for a couple seconds, then his eyes closed again and passed out.

I looked away from him and glanced at Goku, who was chuckling to himself.

"I'm surprised he didn't do anything, usually he probably would've freaked out…but he didn't, like he felt safe or something"

I formed another smirk and chuckled as well "It's called Ladies Charm".

He let out a small laugh "ha-ha I guess…We'll let's get him to his room"

I nodded in agreement and stepped aside for Goku carrying the unconscious teen to walk before me into his mansion, I followed the two teens up the stairs and then down the hall, his room door was already open and so we both stepped in. He gently set vegeta down on his bed and stepped back away quietly, making sure not to wake him back up again.

I folded my arms and stared at the knocked out teen, which again looked so peaceful as he lied there in peace. I shifted my eyes off Vegeta to the other teen that stood aside from me.

"Now what? I have to get back to school, it's my first day"

He turned his head and slightly opened his mouth in shock.

"Wait your one of the new students? And are supposly to be androids?"

I smirked again with my arms folded to my chest.

"Yes, My brother and I are androids, but we are more human than machine if you can tell.."

Goku stared at me for a couple seconds and smiled.

"Yeah I can tell, it's all good, you seem pretty cool to me and I'm sure your brother is to"

I laughed slightly and nodded my head.

"Well you guy's also seem pretty legit and yeah were cool".

He smiled and laughed as well, but I wasn't done with the conversation yet.

"So, you and Vegeta seem like best friends, you guys always argue and fight?"

Goku swung his arm behind his head and made another small hesitant laughs I notice he likes to do a lot.

"Well…yeah in a way we are, but also we are rivals and probably will be for a long time".

My eyes widened a little bit and tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"What do you mean by rivals?"

He shifted his eyes off mine and back to Vegeta.

"It's a long story…But Vegeta is the Prince of Saiyans…"

_Prince? Did he just say…Prince? Vegeta is the prince of saiyans!?_

"Are you alright there? You look like you seen a ghost or something" Goku said as he looked at me which I was in shock from what he just said.

"Yeah…I'm fine.."

All of sudden I saw the prince start to stir around.

"Oh no, Hurry get out of the room before he sees you Eighteen..."

I complied and did so, I knew if he woke up and saw me in his room fully awake, he'd probably flip out or something, I quickly phased out the room and into the hall, just in time when Vegeta awoke and sat up from his bed. I stood by the door-way listening in the conversation between the two teens.

"Wow…Kakarot, you like some one put you through the bloody ringer.."

Goku shook his head at the prince with disbelief.

"Thanks Vegeta…Don't remember anything you did? You're the one who did this".

Vegeta's eyes narrowed at the injured teen.

"No! I…did that to you?".

Goku nodded his head and laughed.

"You know what that means! Right!"

Vegeta shook his head in a no kind of way.

"No…I don't know…What!?"

"Now don't tell me you forgot about the whole deal Vegeta!"

Vegeta looked away from Goku to think what he was talking about.

Oh, yeah that's right…Well my body feels completely drained so I must've done some kind of fighting…but alright a deal is a deal I suppose"

Goku threw his fist in the air with a huge smile across his face.

"Whoooo! Now where we going? Which buffet?"

Vegeta folded his arms over his chest.

"Hell if I know! But I'm a man of my word, so…somewhere"

Goku brought his fist back down and held his chin thinking of a place that had an excellent all you can eat buffet.

"Oh, I know! What about that buffet that's right in the mall near the downtown area?'

Vegeta didn't respond right away, which had the hungry, injured teen worried it wasn't a good idea.

"At the mall? Ha-ha not a bad idea Kakarot" Vegeta chuckled evilly.

Goku smile how he agreed, but the evil laugh after what he said bothered him a little bit, he knew Vegeta since they were childhood friends, and when he'd make either an evil chuckle or smirk, it meant he had something planned or something up his sleeve.

"So it's final then Vegeta?"

The teen with the evil smirk on his face nodded his head.

"Yes, kakarot it is."

Little did Vegeta know, the young blonde teen was next to the door way listening to everything that was heard, she smirked as she knew they were going to be at the mall, so she knew she had to hang out with Bulma afterschool.

"Well Vegeta I'm going to go to school, so I'll be here right after and we'll head out okay?"

Vegeta nodded his head while he looked at his phone.

"Umm Kakarot why you going back to school? It's almost three right now bonehead!"

Goku let out another hesitate laugh.

"Ha-ha yeah…But I promised Chichi something, so I have to go back".

Vegeta lied back down on the bed and close his eyes.

"Do what you gotta do kakarot, but don't be late!...Then again I know you won't if it includes food ha-ha".

Goku nodded his head and walked out the room, he turned the corner and saw Eighteen with her arms folded to her chest, she did one of Vegeta's famous pose so well, Goku kept himself from laughing as he saw the teen's stance and pose.

"Ready?" he said quietly

Eighteen nodded her head.

"Yup"

Vegeta's ears picked up on the different voice that came from outside his room, he swung his legs out of bed and in a flash he was out of the bed and into the hall, only to his surprise he saw nothing.

-Meanwhile- back to 18 POV

In a flash of light I was standing in the empty hall way, I slipped my phone out from my pocket and look at the time, it was 2:59, I knew the final bell would ring any second, I had enough time to walk down the hall to my assigned locker.

My locker didn't have a lock yet, the principle said we'd have to buy our own, or some bullshit I forgot most of the stuff that old man said, but luckily I didn't have anything really in my locker yet except my coat.

Just as I opened my locker, my ears hear the loud, piercing sound of the bell rang, in a matter of seconds I head doors fly open and thousands of different chatter filled the place, I grabbed my coat and shut the locker door.

I continued waiting by the locker, waiting for my brother since his locker was right next to mine, as I stood and looked down the hall to see the two girls I sat with lunch, walk down the hall with two guys and three other girls, just by the way the group walked down the hall, I knew they were quite popular in this school, I figure if I became friends with them, it wouldn't be so bad and not boring.

The pretty teen with the blue hair spotted me by my locker and smiled, the other with black hair didn't really smile.

"Hey! Eighteen, what's up?"

I smiled and pushed my left off the locker.

"Not much Bulma, how about you?"

She smiled and sighed.

"Same here…hey you still hanging out with us today?"

My heart pounded with joy.

"Yeah oh course you guys are cool as hell"

The pretty teen smiled at me, while the other rolled her eyes.

"Awesome! Because we were thinking of probably going to the mall".

My heart pounded heavier with joy and I couldn't believe everything was actually working out.

"Sounds good, I love the mall!" I lied.

"Well then that's sweet, walk with us then, you can ride with me and Chichi!"

I complied as we all walked down the hall and out into the schools parking lot.

I noticed students getting into their cars, trucks, some were nice and some were really…shitty looking. I then noticed Bulma reached into her purse and pull out her car keys and clicked car remote button.

There I saw the lights blink twice of a very nice, expensive car, my eyes widened into amazement of how the car looked, it was narrow and slick, fast looking, as we all walked up to the low, sexy car I had to ask "Bulma, what is this car?"

The pretty blue haired teen smiled brightly.

"Well, Eighteen this is a Lamborghini Spyder GTR"

I glanced all around the car again in astonishment, Bulma smiled brightly of how she could tell I was impressed and slightly hypnotized by the exotic sports car's look.

"Watch you head Eighteen"

I looked at her confused of why I had to watch my head, but soon I realized why, as she grabbed the door handle and pushed up, the door opened and swung upwards towards me and nearly clocked my in the head.

"Thanks ha-ha" I said as I climbed into the backseat of the car, Bulma sat in and as well as her best friend Chichi, they both closed the doors quickly and Bulma turned over the ignition and instantly there was a 'VOOM', it was quite loud, especially when the engine was in the back right next to me, but still I was amazed by this car.

-Meanwhile-

The Prince awoke from his short nap, surprisingly there were no nightmares that followed him, he felt like he was free from something that was holding him down, no haunting thoughts, his mind was clear and felt pretty good.

He swung his legs quickly off the bed and sprang up to his feet, he turned his head and glanced at the clock on his wall.

"Fuck! It's already passed three, where is he!?"

The prince then grabbed his prep coat and headed downstairs, the mansion remained silent, no sign of anyone in the place, he opened the door that led into the garage, the garage door was open but no sign of anything missing except his butler's limo was gone.

He walked down the short set of stairs to his baby, before he stepped up to his viper, he stopped and looked at how amazing it shined in the sunlight, how the light reflected off the gloss and it literally look a dark mirror.

He took another quick glance at his sexy car and then stepped up to it, just as he opened the door…'FLASH'.

"Humph! I guess you decided to show up after all kakarot"

Goku smiled as he opened the passenger side door.

"Ha-ha! You bet, if it involves food! I'm in!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and sat down in the car and closed the door slowly, Goku did the same as well.

The prince pushed in the clutch and shifted into 1st gear, carefully he eased on the accelerator and strolled out the garage and out through the mansions gate, he stopped before he pulled out onto the street, looked both ways, he then hit the gas.

The Viper peeled out onto the street, as the tires spun out of control and tore up the pavement, the car swung sideways, he then shifted into 2nd gear and centered out the steering wheel, the car obeyed and straightened out and there the Viper went shooting down the street towards downtown area.

-Meanwhile-

The girls were at a red light waiting for the light to turn green, they were all chatting about typical girl stuff as they waited, of a sudden they all heard a loud rumble next to them, Eighteen turned her head and saw another sexy, exotic, sports car rolled up to the side of them. Bulma and Chichi turned their head as well as they saw the Viper pull up to the same light.

"Ha-ha, well what do you know…It's Vegeta"

The teens all stared at the Viper, soon the tinted window rolled down and all saw Vegeta with his famous smirk on his face, Goku on the passenger seat leaned over and waved like a small child.

"Sooo, where are you harpies headed?" The prince asked while the light was red still.

Bulma leaned over a little bit and smiled.

"To the mall! What about you trouble maker?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and scoffed.

"Oh really, were going there two…Also make sure you don't go to slow you don't want to get caught in traffic now ha-ha"

Bulma glared at her man, and then smirked as well.

"Oh, sure that's what you think! Sounds like a challenge then!" she said as she revved up her car.

"Humph! Challenge accepted" the prince said as he rolled up his window and he to revved up his Viper.

Eighteen in the back seat, quickly caught on to what they were about to do, she grabbed her seat belt and fasted it down with haste, she looked out the window and saw the light counter count down from 5 and knew when the light hit green she was in a ride for her life.

The light hit yellow on the other side, the road was surprisingly open, Bulma then pushed lightly on the accelerator holding the rev steady at 5K RPM, she knew Vegeta would go all out and he'd spin out before he even moved forward, so she knew not to fully slam on the gas and spin out. Vegeta on the other hand is way to completive he steadied his rev at 7.5K RPM.

Just then the light turned green.

Bulma hit the gas not as hard as Vegeta did and launched off the start barley any peeling out and the car shot through the intersection, Vegeta's Viper spun out of control, the tires spun and tore into the road, causing a huge smoke bomb, but once the car gained traction the Viper launched through the intersection as well like a bat out of hell and soon caught up to the Lambo, Bulma looked out her mirror and saw the Viper catching up to her very quickly, Eighteen turned around as well and looked out the back of the car and noticed the Viper gaining up on them.

"He's catching up! Punch it Bulma!" Chichi yelled in excitement.

Bulma complied and fully hit the gas and the Lambo took off faster, only Vegeta wasn't fully on the accelerator, he had a new installment put into his car. "Vegeta they are going to win if we don't hurry!" Goku yelled as he knew they were only four car lengths from them. "Just wait Kakarot I got something for them, just have to wait for it to build up". Vegeta looked at his boost gauge and it was time, "Hold on kakarot!" the prince yelled as he pushed in both red buttons on the steering wheel, in an instant the car revved to its max and launched forward like no one has ever seen, it flew Vegeta and Goku both into the seats, blue flames shot out the exhaust from the Viper.

In a second the Viper caught right up to the Lambo, All the girls turned their head as they watched the Viper fly past them with way more speed they ever saw, Vegeta looked down on the speed meter he was reaching 200+ mph. Not only, he knew he won the race but also he flew way past the mall, Goku looked out the window and saw they were way gone. "Vegeta you passed the mall!" Vegeta yelled back in response "Yeah like I'm going turn the car into the mall going this fast! You're fucking crazy!"

Vegeta eased on the brakes, the car slowly decreased in speed and soon it slowly slowed down to normal speed, He wiped the steering wheel and the car swung into a 180 and headed back towards the mall. In a minute, Vegeta pulled into the mall's parking lot, he strolled slowly around the lanes, he spotted his woman's Lambo and parked right next to it, Vegeta and Goku got out of the car and waited for the girls to get their stuff and lock the car, they all then walked up to the malls entrance.

"What the hell did you put into your car to do that!?" Bulma asked with excitement.

"That would be called NOS…Woman"

"Wow Vegeta that was insane!"

The prince chuckled and nodded his head.

"Indeed it was Kakarot".

They all walked into the mall together and saw hundreds of people walking around and shopping for their purposes.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes on the young blonde teen.

"I see you have a new friend…Who is this woman?"

Eighteen smirked and stepped up to Vegeta and Bulma.

"I do have a name...My name is Eighteen"

Vegeta glared at the blonde teen for her little smart remark.

"Eighteen? The hell kind of name is that!"

The young blonde chuckled and smirked at the prince.

"Well…What kind of name is 'Vegeta' sounds like a vegetable"

Vegeta growled and pointed at the young, blonde teen while he turned his head towards Bulma.

"Woman…Where did you find this Bitc-,"

"You mean Eighteen" the blonde teen interrupted and corrected the prince.

"Ugh!" Vegeta growled ever more.

"She's my new friend Vegeta, she's one of the new students" Bulma replied with a smile.

"I don't care! She should still show some respect for the Pr-,"

"Oh, save it for another day Vegeta" Eighteen interrupted him again and walked past him totally ignoring his statement.

Vegeta then folded his arms over his chest and smirked at the blonde teen.

"Fine…Another day it shall be" he mumbled.

Eighteen turned her head with a smile and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear as she heard Vegeta's mumble.

"Humph! let's go kakarot…A deal is a deal"

Chichi put her hands on her hips and glared at Vegeta and Goku.

"What deal!?"

Goku made a hesitate laugh and took off running with Vegeta and soon they were gone.

"Ugh! Boys!" Chichi said as she huffed out a deep-sigh.

"Oh, forget them, let's do some shopping!" Bulma chirped as she swung both her arms around Eighteen and Chichi.

-Meanwhile-

"This food is amazing Vegeta!" Goku said with a mouthful of food.

Vegeta nodded his head while his mouth was full of food.

Everyone else in the restaurant stared at the two teens who were devouring plates of food, Vegeta then held up his hand in the air and snapped his fingers impatiently, a waitress came to his aid.

"Yes sir, did you need anything else?"

Vegeta swallowed his last bit of food and responded.

"I need 12 more orders of your sweet & sour chicken with rice a.s.a.p.!" He ordered while he threw a wad of cash in the waitress hands, her eyes widened at the amount of cash in her hands and quickly ran back to the kitchen to place the order.

Within several minutes, the waitress returned with a huge circular tray with plates of food, she carefully put down the plates on the table and walked away, Vegeta and Goku immediately grabbed each plate and stuffed their faces.

-Meanwhile-

"Eighteen, you look sexy as fuck in that dress!" Bulma said as she looked at her in the slick black dress.

Eighteen smiled brightly as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Thanks Bulma, your turn!"

Bulma grabbed her dress and went into the dressing room, after a minute, Bulma stepped out the room, Eighteen and Chichi looked shock.

"No wonder your boyfriend loves you Bulma, you're very sexy!" Eighteen said as Bulma walked up to them.

"Yeah Bulma your looks can kill ha-ha" Chichi added

"Awe Thanks guys, your turn Chichi!" Bulma chirped.

Chichi grabbed her dress as well and walked into the dressing room, while Eighteen and Bulma waited, again after a minute, Chichi stepped out of the dressing room with again smiles on Eighteen and Bulma's face.

"Wow Chichi, Goku's going to love you in that dress!" the pretty blue haired teen said as Chichi looked in the mirror. Eighteen nodded her head as well with a smile.

"Don't worry about the price guys, I'll just put it on Vegeta's card ha-ha" the blue haired teen said as she pulled out her boyfriend's card and began paying the cashier. Eighteen and Chichi looked at each other, wondering if that was a good idea, but since they were getting their stuff for free they didn't mind.

"Everyone ready to go?"

Eighteen and Chichi nodded their heads and off they went.

-Meanwhile-

"Ugh man I'm stuffed Vegeta!"

The prince nodded his head in agreement and put down another wad of cash on the table enough to pay for the meals, and a very large tip. They both then stood up and walked out the restaurant with hunger not one issue.

They met up with the girls, who had tons of large shopping bags in their hands near the entrance of the mall, the gang all walked out the mall. Goku went with Vegeta to his Viper and Eighteen went with Bulma and Chichi in her Lambo.

"So, baby I'll see you at school, tomorrow right?" Bulma asked her man before she got into her car.

Vegeta smirked.

"Yes, you will Woman"

"And…Same goes for you too mister!" Chichi added towards her man.

Goku let out a laugh with a smile on his face.

"Yupp I'll be there for sure!"

Just as everyone else got into the cars, Vegeta and Eighteen were the only ones left. The prince folded his arms and glared at the blonde teen that stood there with a sarcastic smile on her face, just before she got in the car, she added a wink at the prince, which only made Vegeta scoff and let out a small growl in annoyance.

The prince got into his Viper and there they both pulled out of the mall and onto the street, they continued through downtown area and out towards where they lived. Though they just had an illegal street race, it wasn't over with the challenges they will soon face in their life.

A/N: That was chapter 6 everyone, again I appreciate you all reading and enjoying the story, in case you don't know I'm a huge Vx18 fan, and if you look at their chemistry they are just bout the same, well anyways thank you again and if you like, leave a review which would be much appreciated, so until next time…Bye!


	7. Cant You See You Belong To Me

01

I'm Glad You Came

A/N: Hello and welcome chapter 7 was delelted and replaced...so new title and all same chapter anyways here you people go enjoy or whever you do.

I'm Glad You Came

Chapter 7:Can't you see You Belong To Me

The moonlight shined over the horizon of West Cities Skyline, It was another slightly cold, damp, night in the city, while our fellow warriors and friends drove back home from the mall, fortunately it was a peaceful and easy going night for Vegeta and all the rest of the gang, though it could have gone way worse if anything got in the way with the Prince.

The whole ride in Vegeta's Viper was silent and yet surprisingly calm, until of course a certain someone in the car broke the silence. "Hey Vegeta! I must say, you and that android girl already hit it off rough". The prince turned his head at his rival with a smirk as usual. "Humph! That damn bucket of bolts didn't show no respect for the Prince of Saiyans!" his fists gripped tightly on the steering wheel just thinking about when she cut him off in the middle of the mall.

Goku smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah, she didn't…Though it was still hilarious-," He quickly ended his statement by a fiercely death glare that hung over the Prince's face. "Please continue what you were saying again Kakarot!" he hissed and seethed through his teeth, daring his rival to say more.

Goku was no idiot, in fact, he was a lot smarter than people thought nor gave him credit for. So judging by the face that wore on the Prince he knew not to continue. But unfortunately sometimes he couldn't keep quiet he always had to say something to ease his boredom, so instead of letting his friend cool off and not say anything for a little bit, Goku still pushed on.

"I think she likes you Vegeta!" just as those words left his mouth, the prince slammed on the brakes, the viper immediately came to a halt, he threw the E brake up in a flash and glared at Goku. "What in God's name do you think that!" he venomously hissed with such anger and annoyance. Goku felt his throat about close up on him, he couldn't speak any words for a second, but he knew Vegeta pretty well, if he didn't swing fists or show any physical sign of destruction behavior, he knew the prince would allow the conversation or expect an answer anytime soon. "Well…Like when…We were getting into the cars earlier, when we were done with the mall, I saw her…Wink at you..."

"Oh, don't be so dull you idiot!…It was probably an eyelash in her eye!" his face began to turn red of embarrassment and anger. Goku smiled brightly. "Oh, Vegeta don't act so blind, that was clearly a wink!" The prince took a deep breath and tried his best to control his anger, before he would literally launch off through the car's roof like missile, he then put the E brake down and shifted into 1st gear and hit the gas. "Whatever! Kakarot! Just don't talk about it anymore!". Goku nodded with a bright smile as he knew he won the conversation.

-Meanwhile-

"Hey Bulma are these dresses that you bought for us for…-," but before the black haired teen could finish her sentence, her fellow blue haired teen answered, "Yupp! They sure are Chichi!" the pretty teen chirped, Eighteen noticed Chichi nod her head with a grin of happiness. She looked back and forth at Bulma and Chichi confused. "Um…What are these for exactly?". There was a second of awkward silence in car, until they both giggled and laughed. "Well hunny, the dresses that I bought you and everyone else is for…Homecoming!" the blue haired teen squealed with glee.

"Your school is having that already?!" the young blonde teen asked as she glanced at her new, sexy dress. "Yup we sure are! Which reminds me…Who are you going with?" again there was another silent, awkward moment in the Lambo as no one said a word and Eighteen didn't quite answer right away. "Um…I don't really know...Bulma, I mean I'm new and all, but I don't really know anyone yet..". Bulma nodded her head as she totally understood where Eighteen was coming from, she tapped her chin and thought of people who would be suitable.

"Well…You really are a hottie! Ha-ha so you could probably get anyone you wanted…" the blue haired pretty teen said as she made a left turn on the green light. "Yeah…" the young blonde teen huffed a deep-sigh, thoughts suddenly ran through her mind like a wind storm as she thought of who she wanted '_The Prince…You know that's who you want to go with…But he's taken…I'm in the damn car with his girlfriend for God's sake, How could I even do that? No...No... I don't want to go or be with him! He's so ignorant…and rude…and sexy…What!? No!... I don't want Him...But deep inside you do…' _She shook her head, from a deep thought as she couldn't stand the thought of him, but then again inside she had an unbelievable crush, but her pride and dignity won't let it happen so easily.

The Lambo suddenly pulled to the side and came to a stop in front of an apartment complex. "Thanks for the dress and ride Bulma!" Chichi said as she opened up the door and stepped out, "Not a problem girlfriend! Hey text me later too!" Bulma replied with a smile and Chichi nodded her head in agreement and closed the door to the car door.

Bulma swung her head towards the back of the car "Hey you can ride upfront you know, I'm not gonna bite ya ha-ha". Eighteen smiled and complied, she climbed her slim, curvy body to the front passenger seat and sat down, Bulma then shifted the car and pulled out onto the road. "Now where do you live?" she asked curiously and the blonde teen replied "Starz Condo's…The one that's outside of downtown near main hill side". Eighteen replied as best as she could with the location of her condo besides address and all. "Near hillside huh wow you live pretty close to Vegeta's mansion". Eighteen suddenly blushed as soon as she heard that she lives close to him, luckily it was dark in the car and her color didn't show.

"I live near…Your boyfriend?" the blonde teen asked curiously and full of innocence. Bulma nodded her head with a smile, she had not one idea or clue in her head that her new friend found her boyfriend to be attractive towards her in any way…or so she thought.

-Meanwhile-

"Hey Vegeta, do yo-'" he was immediately cut offed by the Prince. "Damn it Kakarot! I said no more about that damn android!" he yelled as he began to tightened up on the steering wheel again for the hundredth time, Goku laughed and replied "I was going to say…Do you know where you're going? You passed the street I live on!"

The prince loosened his death grip on the poor steering wheel and realized he did somehow past his friends street, "Oh, I did huh?!" he said as he grabbed the steering wheel with one hand, "Yeah… You did- waaaa!" Vegeta whipped the steering wheel which made Goku instantly kiss the window and at the same time he pulled up on the E brake, there the viper swung and made a perfect 180 drift turn, back towards his street. "You should warn somebody when you do that!" the teen said while wiped his mouth off with his shirt.

The viper continued down the empty streets of the outskirts of West City, in several minutes Vegeta reached Goku's apartment complex, he pulled the car over to the side of an open parking spot and stopped the car. "Well…it's been fun man, thanks again for everything" he gave a peace sign gesture and stepped out of the car and closed the door, just as he began to walk away he heard his hot-headed friend say something. "Kakarot, don't say anything about our discussion to anyone…I really don't want false rumors to spread!" Goku nodded his head and smiled as he turned around and walked up the steps and into the complex. The prince rolled up the tinted window and shifted into 1st and drove off.

-Meanwhile-

Bulma pulled up to a red traffic light, there the Lambo sat parked at an awfully long red light, as both the pretty teens waited, they continued their conversation about Homecoming. "It's alright I'm sure you'll find someone…", "Hey we can start tomorrow at school and find you someone for sure!" the pretty blue haired teen chirped. The traffic light suddenly turned green, just as they were about to cross the intersection, they heard a loud exhaust sound coming from the side, in a split second they saw a black, blur fly right on by at a high rate of speed. "Well there's goes Vegeta…" Bulma said as she shook her head, Eighteen smirked and laughed hesitantly as she traced the viper with her eyes that flew down the road heading towards 'Hillside'.

"Is…your boyfriend always a show-off?" the blonde teen asked as she still eyed the viper that was way gone now. Bulma smiled and laughed "Ha-ha yeah, he probably didn't even see us here, judging by the rate of speed he was going". Eighteen agreed as she chuckled lightly and stared out the window into the distance. After Vegeta crossed the intersection of course like a bat out of hell, they drove on through and in several minutes the two teens reached Eighteens condo.

"Thanks for the ride and dress Bulma" the blonde teen said as she stepped out of the Lambo and onto the sidewalk with one shopping bag in one of her hands that contained her homecoming dress. Bulma smiled brightly and waved "Your totally welcome, and if you need anything just let me know okay?!" Eighteen returned her with a quick wave and nod then walked into the building, very soon after the blonde teen wasn't in sight, Bulma took off towards her richly home.

In no time at all, Vegeta pulled into the drive-way of his mansion, he slowly eased on the accelerator since the drive-way was made of black top and one tiny fast movement especially with his viper, the tires would squeal very loudly and would be nothing but an obnoxious noise and annoyance to his surrounding neighbors, which the prince of saiyans of course really didn't give a shit about.

"Ugh, what the hell is the matter with this thing!" he cursed as he tapped the garage opener button repeatedly that was located on his car's sun visor, still no response as he sat in the car over a minute still clicking the button, the prince soon gave up and got out of the car quickly and locked the car. He cursed on his way to the front door of his mansion, tapped in the passcode and entered his home of domain.

He carelessly walked through his mansion without saying word to anyone, then again no one was home which surprisingly was new to Vegeta, usually Mark or Tarble was always home.

He walked up the stairs to his room, once he reached his room he threw his car keys, wallet and phone onto his bed and headed straight into the bathroom, he quickly undressed himself and stepped into the shower to feel that wonderful, hot, blessing water rain down upon him.

Meanwhile a slick, black limo pulled into the mansion and parked out in front beside Vegeta's viper, within a second, the rear door opened and a younger look alike Vegeta stepped out of the stretched limo with a smile on his face "Yay! Vegeta is home!", the older man formed a grin and nodded his head and soon they both walked into the mansion.

As Mark closed the door right after Tarble walked in, they could hear the shower running up stairs since the inside of mansion was so dead silent, soon after a few minutes the noise deceased as they both knew he was done already.

Vegeta stepped out and grabbed a towel then secured it around his waist as he grabbed a pair of sweat pants, he quickly put them on and walked out of the steamy room towards his over-hung balcony, he swung the doors open and walked into the outside environment, he looked down into his beautiful arranged Zen garden then over where the gravity chamber once used to be and huffed a deep-sigh of how his hard training would be postponed for the time being. His eyes then glanced up and gazed out into the distance where he could see the beautiful skyline of West City.

The skyline reminded him of his dream/vision he had a couple nights ago, he pondered in his head about what he saw and what he all remembered, he still didn't understand it all nor what it meant, which left him clueless and wondering, but he knew the more he thought about it more the sooner it would start to cause annoyance and frustration. Speaking of those two combinations, the prince suddenly heard a familiar noise coming from his bed, it was his cell phone, he growled at the annoying noise his ears picked up and wondered if he was in the mood to answer it or leave it be, he made his decision fast as he walked over into his room and reached for his cell effortlessly, but as usual he missed the call. "Every fucking time" he cursed as he walked over to his balcony with his phone, he noticed it was his woman and finally decided to call her back.

As he rested one hand on a pillar and the other with his phone to his ear, he waited for his woman to pick up, after a couple seconds she did.

"Hey mister!" she chirped

"Hey...What's going on woman?"

He heard Bulma pause and then sigh.

"Do you must call me that every time? Would it kill you to say my name?"

"Okay...Bulma. What do you want?"

"That's better! I was just calling you to make sure you're going to school tomorrow? She asked curiously.

Vegeta chuckled briefly.

"Well of course, I'm not suspended yet…So yeah I will"

Bulma hastily and quickly replied.

"What do you mean yet?! You can't afford any more trouble"

The prince sighed and calmly without any anger or annoyance added.

"Yeah…I know, don't worry I won't and yes I'll be there"

"Oh, and I wanted to ask you something else woman-,"

"I got someone on the other line…Ask me tomorrow okay? Love ya byee"

"I, Lov-," but he heard the beep and the call was ended before he could even reply.

Vegeta brought the phone down from his ear and growled angrily of how she ended the call before he could say anything he wanted to his girlfriend, "Damn that woman!" he yelled as he threw the cell phone back on his bed and then huffed another deep-sigh.

He folded his arms over his chest and leaned his shoulder on the pillar as his eyes gazed out again towards the horizon of the night, a minute later his ears picked up of another sound, he heard a faint knock at his room door, a small growl escaped his lips as he heard the knocking continue, he shifted his head and eyes towards the door hastily "Go away!-," but noticed a spike of black hair peer through the door way then began to shut door as he heard his older brother's warning, but before Tarble shut the door completely already, Vegeta sighed and called out "Tarble…Do come in!" expecting to see his younger brother to come in there was a moment of silence that hung in the prince's room and the door didn't open, Vegeta turned his head thinking his brother must've walked away already, until he heard the door swing wide open hastily and a little twin of Vegeta rushed in the room laughing "Hey! Big brother!". Vegeta smirked at his little brother's joyful behavior, "What do you want? My little brother of mine" he then walked closer to Tarble wearing his famous smirk. The little bundle of joy jumped up and down excitingly smiling brightly at his older brother "Vegeta! Don't you know what day it is!?", The prince brought his finger up to his chin and tapped it a few times while he thought of what his brother meant.

"No…I don't know. What is it!?" he said with a demanding reply, Tarble's smile faded away for a little bit but still kept his happiness, "It's my birthday! Vegeta!" he said with full of excitement. His older brother kept his smirk and then folded his arms over his chest. "Oh I see…Well…Ha-…Happy birthday little brother". Tarble's eyes lit up with more excitement then ever "Thanks Vegeta!..." he then paused for a couple seconds, Vegeta knew his younger brother very well especially when he'd pause he wanted to say thing but was kind of scared to.

He raised an eye brow at his young brother "Alright spit it out, What are you trying to say now?" he asked being calm and patient, Tarble shifted his eyes to the floor and then back to his brother still with no reply until he felt comfortable to ask, "Well, since it's my birthday…Did you get me anything?". Vegeta narrowed his eyes with a straight face "No" he said roughly. His younger brother scuffed his foot a little bit on the floor while he stared at the floor with a frown on his now sad face "Okay…That's cool, I'm still happy to see my older brother on my birthday anyways…So it's all good" he said with a smile, Vegeta kept his straight face until he let up a smirk and chuckled as he reached his arm out and snagged his little brother's neck and gave a nuggy, "He-Hey! What are you doing?" Vegeta stopped and noticed his little brother's spikey hair was a complete mess and couldn't help but laugh "Come now, It's my future prince of saiyans brother birthday, of course I got you something!" Tarble's eyes lit up with brightness like the fourth of July "Really!?". The prince nodded his head then walked over to his dresser and pulled out a bag and handed it to his brother.

Tarble opened up the bag and noticed it was the video game he always wanted, he held up the game like he conquered the world, Vegeta chuckled of how his younger brother's stance looked, it reminded him of himself when he took over his first planet. "Vegeta…How did you get this? ,This game doesn't get released for another week!?" The prince smirked and chuckled lightly "Don't Worry, I have my ways…Come, I also got you this too" Vegeta walked to his master closet with his little brother a step behind him, he reached up on the shelf and pulled out an neatly folded outfit and then handed it carefully to his little brother's hands.

Tarble studied the uniform with glee and brightness 'Vegeta, Is this…My own,-". "Yes Tarble this is your own custom-fit Saiyan Armor uniform-," just as he said the last word he felt his younger brother hug him around his waist, his face grew with shock, struggling with his inner pride and all, he returned the hug back to his little brother briefly, until he pushed his brother lightly and gently back "Go on Tarble, go shoot up some zombies!".

Tarble quickly nodded and complied as he ran out of the closet and grabbed the bag with the game and his new fresh Saiyan Armor outfit in the other arm and rushed out the room skipping and laughing with joy all the way down the hall and downstairs.

Vegeta shook his head slowly with a rare smile on his face and closed the door, he then walked to the door that lead to the out-side balcony and closed them, he then turned around and lied down on his bed slowly and closed his eyes.

Hours passed on by later after, Tarble played his new game for half the night until he felt the tiredness slip in and decided to go to bed himself, as he covered up, he smirked and whispered "Vegeta's is going to love my birthday wish" he wished for the right woman to come into his life, and that woman would fight him someday to show her worthiness which of course he would adore, But little did he nor Vegeta know, that wish would come true very soon…sooner than he thought.

A/N: And…that was chapter 7…NOT! Haha instead of splitting the chapter into two…I decided hell why not make the whole thing until its at the (To Be Continued) part haha and since it's almost Christmas and new year's and oh yeah the end of the world! Psssf please what they going to say now since it never happened hahaha… sooo keep reading it's not over and I promised my reviewers and friends, fans that I would start to get into the story instead filling in stuff…well that stuff is important too but shittt it's time to get into the real part of the story I've been wanting to post…So here you go 2nd half of chapter 7! Enjoy ^^

I'm Glad You Came

Chapter 7: Can't You See You Blong To Me (2nd Half)

-Meanwhile the very next day at the beginning of school-

"Don't tell me…He's not here is he?" Chichi asked her pretty blue haired friend who was leaning on her locker like last time, with her phone in hand and a scowling look a guy could probably never forget. "Nope! Ugh that boi!" the frustrated teen yelled as she looked like she was about to haul her phone down the hall like a football.

"Hey Bulma, What's up?" a certain, pretty blonde teen said as she walked up to the two girls, one who had a face that she didn't know what to do and the other which was Bulma who looked like she was going to murder somebody this very minute. The pretty blue haired teen bought her phone back to her side and smiled "Hey Eighteen! How are you?" Eighteen smirked and stared at the all of sudden calm teen and chuckled "Actually I should be asking you the same question…" Bulma regained herself as she leaned off the locker with still a death grip on her phone "Well…I would be better if a certain someone would show the hell up!" Eighteen and Chichi looked at each other for a second with smiles on their face "I bet your talking about Vegeta…I wouldn't worry too much maybe he's…running late?" the blonde teen said with a calm and patient voice.

Bulma suddenly formed a smile instead of a death glaring look that scared most of the students who walked by "Yeah maybe you're right, well let's get going to class then" right after those words left the teens mouth, the school bell rang and the trio walked to class all together.

Bulma and Chichi had assigned seats that sat them together, Krillin had his seat assigned behind the two, Eighteen her new assigned seat was behind Krillin and lastly the back row behind Eighteen's seat was Vegeta's assigned seat, he had to be in the back because many students complained about how his tall spikey hair was in the way of the view during class time, so with no issue nor problem, Vegeta gladly sat in the back row because he could get away with almost anything he wanted and was the most unnoticed.

Eighteen strolled over to her seat and sat down and looked around the room, she noticed there was one empty seat behind her, which came to a quick conclusion of that seat was Vegeta's. All of the students sat at their desks and waited for the teacher to walk into the class room but until she didn't show yet, the class was loud as hell and obnoxious.

But in several minutes, the teacher came rushing into the classroom because she knew how late she was, "Hello! Good morning class sorry I'm late, as for my lateness there won't be any homework today!" the grown up teens shouted 'Yay!' like it was the last day of school, even though it was far from it since it just began.

Eighteen put her arm down on the desk and rested her head with her hand and listened to the teacher's lecture about biology the ways and wonders of life. The class surprisingly went quiet and fast, and just after a min passed the bell rang and it was already time for the next class, Bulma, Chichi and Eighteen all grabbed their books and walked out the classroom to their lockers, Bulma growled in annoyance and frustration, because Vegeta hasn't showed up yet for school he was now running almost three hours late, she didn't bother calling/texting him, she just went straight to class with her two friends.

Like earlier they all had the same assigned seats every class they went to, because the teachers and principal all agreed to have everyone who they wanted to sit with and be comfortable where their at and if the students were all happy about it then pretty much that was their seats until half the school year or if they had a substitute teacher.

Bulma and Chichi sat down at their desks, Eighteen also sat in hers right away since she wasn't really too fond of most of the students in the school already. Bulma and Chichi chit-chatted about typical rumors that went around the school, the bald teen Krillin noticed Eighteen who sat behind him and he figure he'd try to make friends with her since she was dead drop gorgeous and he'd rather break up with Katie his girlfriend and date her instead. "Um…Hey there I'm Krillin and you are?" Eighteen narrowed her eyes on the very short bald teen with an annoyed look on her face "What do you want shorty!?" Krillins face went into complete shock and had a scared look like he said something offensive or wrong "Well I just wanted to say how you're really cute you are and-," Eighteen let a small growl and now glared at the short bald dumbass trying to be a playa and sucked at it "Awe isn't that cute…Get in line shorty! Not interested!" the bald teen felt like he got shot of the sky and hit the ground hard of how harshly rejected he got already.

He knew the word 'No' so he turned around with a failure look on his face. The teacher then began the class and went straight into the lecture of Chemistry.

-Meanwhile-

Vegeta heard the alarm clock go off for the hundredth time, the prince then shot straight up from his bed, he turned his head and glanced at the time 10:15 "Fuck!" he yelled into the dead silent room and instantly grabbed his cloths and quickly dressed himself, he ran over to his dresser and grabbed his phone, car keys and wallet then took off out of the room with haste.

He ran out of the mansion and punched in the security code and hopped in the Viper, he slowly eased on the accelerator until he got passed the gate and on the street, he then mashed the gas and peeled out headed quickly towards the school school.

-Meanwhile At school-

All the students in class listened to the today's assignment and of course some didn't like Bulma and Chichi who would sneak a quiet conversation and make few texts without being detected, Goku on the other side of Krillin had his head down in his arms sleeping away, Eighteen started to grow of boredom very quickly and suddenly raised her hand in the air "Yes, Eighteen?" the chemist teacher said while he stopped midway in the lecture "Um can I be excused for a few minutes please?" the teacher nodded his head and allowed with his permission. Eighteen sat up and walked out the classroom quickly, she looked down the hall not a single student in sight which was good, she walked over to her locker and grabbed a small cardboard box and put it in her pocket quickly and walked out towards the school's back entrance doors.

She leaned on the outer school wall and pulled a cig from her pack and lit up quickly, she managed to get a couple of puff's to steady her nerves and ease her patience, she slipped her phone out to look at the time it was almost lunch time only 20 minutes left of class, she smiled at the time and slipped the phone back into her blue, denim skirt pocket.

But as she was just taking another hit off her cig, she suddenly heard a familiar loud exhaust sound, within a couple seconds, she shifted her head towards the parking lot and saw the black Viper come flying into the parking lot, she smirked as she watch him perform a slick, perfect parking move "Well, what do you know…The prince has arrived" the Viper swung into a power slide, squealing and smoking the tires from the friction, the prince flicked his cig out as soon as the car swung into a 180 and parked vertically and perfectly next to another car, he swung open the car door and stood with a huge grin on his face, the thick, white, smoke blew over him and blew some of his hair to the side, Eighteen stood there with an impressed and amazement look on her face of how bad ass that just was and how sexy his pose was, she snapped out of her daze and threw the cig and rushed back into the school and into class before Vegeta even saw her.

Eighteen managed to get into the classroom 5 minutes before Vegeta did. She sat down while all the other students were too focused on the lecture, she sat down waiting any minute he'll be coming through the door, there was now 10 minutes left of class as she looked at the clock. Suddenly the door knob twisted and opened slowly, everyone saw the familial figure walk in the classroom of course late as hell "Ah, well good morning Mr. Vegeta" the teacher said as he interrupted the lecture, Vegeta nodded his head and went straight to his desk, the prince glared at the young blonde teen who was near the isle, Eighteen returned a smartass smile on her face as she watched him pass by her, the teacher was now to the end of the lecture and started writing the homework assignment on the board, Vegeta quickly got a paper and pen out and started writing what was on the board, Eighteen smirked and planned to piss off the prince, she fully sat up on her desk and blocked Vegeta's view of the board, as a result Vegeta had trouble getting a good view of the board, so he had to shift his head and body side to side to get at least a good view but the smartass blonde teen would mimic his every move so he couldn't see the board and kept blocking his view.

She could hear a annoyed and frustrated growl escape his lips behind her, she couldn't help but giggle quietly, she kept blocking his view of the board, suddenly she heard another growl and then a 'Snap!' from a pencil that just broke in half behind her, she buried her face in her arms laughing hysterically, trying not to laugh to loud from how she knew Vegeta got to pissed off to the point of breaking his pencil.

Her face began to turn red from laughing so hard into her arms, trying not to get attention drawn to her, she eased her laughing and sat back straight up and repeated what she was doing, finally she heard Vegeta slam another pencil down on the desk and yell out loud into the classroom "Fucking! Damn it woman!" The teacher stopped and students all gazed towards the sudden roar that came from the back row, all eyes on Vegeta now, his face began to turn red of anger, everyone stopped looking and back to the front of the classroom. Luckily for Vegeta's sake the bell rang and Eighteen shot up quickly towards Bulma and Chichi and butted into their conversation and played it off well to everyone like nothing ever happened. Vegeta wrote down the rest of the assignment and closed his books, he shifted head to the side to see Goku still sleeping, he reached his boot out and nudged him softly, or so he thought, the force pushed Goku off from the chair and smacked the floor and then he woke up like nothing happened "Oh, Hey Vegeta, what's up?" the sleepy teen said as he picked himself off the floor and walked out the classroom with Vegeta.

Goku, Chichi and Bulma all went towards the cafeteria, Vegeta decided to skip lunch and started walking towards the gym, Eighteen was already in the gym waiting for her new opponent, she somehow knew Vegeta would skip lunch and instead go to the gym, Vegeta stepped into the gym and noticed it was surprisingly packed a lot of students skipped lunch for some reason. He glanced in the gym and noticed the young pretty blonde holding a basketball in her hand with her a smirk on face, the prince let out a growl as she watched him again walk past her, he suddenly got the sense that something's was about to hit him, his instincts were right as he shifted his body to the side in a flash and dodged an incoming basketball that would've clearly smoked the back of his head if he didn't turn around fast enough.

His eyes glared around and noticed the blonde teen with no basketball in her hand anymore still wearing that mischievous smirk of hers "Awe, you weren't supposed to dodge that!" a nerve defiantly struck the prince and he instantly flew up to her in blinding speed and grabbed blue denim jacket "This ends now! Android!" crowds of students suddenly stopped what they were doing and began to sit on the bleachers to see what was about to go down, "Oh, Vegeta I thought you'd never ask" she sarcastically chuckled.

Vegeta then pushed her back with such force she about tripped but she still kept her smirk and was ready to have fun…or so she thought.

The prince was first to engage and interact, he swung his fist at Eighteen with dangerous speed at the blonde's head, before the first impacted, Eighteen phased out of the way quickly and phased in behind Vegeta and kneed him straight in the ass, The prince growled and shifted his body and back swung his fist towards her, just as it about landed, Eighteen phased out the way again and the prince swung at nothing but air.

To his surprise she appeared above him and she landed an double axel fist blow to his head, the prince about dropped to one knee from the hit and immediately swung an vicious uppercut into the air hoped to strike her but failed as she phased out again. Annoyed and pissed off, he looked to the side and saw Eighteens fist coming towards him "Humph! You wanna play that game huh!" Vegeta didn't have to phase or teleport, he evaded the attack in a flash and in a blink of an eye he was behind the blonde teen and smashed his elbow with enough force against her back and sent her flying up into the air.

Eighteen regained her self quickly and chucked "Now this is more like it!" in a flash Vegeta was in the air with the blonde both they then charged and threw a barrage of punches and kicks at each other, during the fight their boot's suddenly connected and collided into each other at the same time and created a explosive ki blast between the two, the two teens flew backwards from the blast, both still hovering in the air for a min, Vegeta with a death glare on his face and Eighteen still with a sarcastic look on her face and tucking a strand of her hair behind ear, the two teens again flew into each other, suddenly Eighteen phased out when the prince was going to deliver a powerful, hellish punch, she phased back and slugged him in the stomach, Vegeta didn't even flinch, he then swung his boot at her head with such vicious accuracy, Eighteen totally saw it coming and grabbed his leg and swung him down to the gym floor along with herself as well.

Vegeta hit the gym floor roughly, Eighteen was on top of the prince and this was her chance to do what she wanted to do the whole time in the fight, she semi-gently slammed her smooth bottom on Vegeta's mid-section and held the prince's arms down with her hands, her icy, blue eyes of lust stared down into his eyes that were full of fury, he growled and struggled to break free but Eighteen had him pinned down pretty good. "Would you look at this…I just pinned down the-… she then lowered her head down nearly an inch away from his face and whispered seductively into his ear… "Prince of Saiyans" she then gently bit his earlobe playfully and then raised her head back up a little bit to have a view, her blue eyes stared down into the prince's eyes once again, only to see the shock and confussion written all over his face.

She then lowered her head down a little bit again until she felt two hands grab her slim waist firmly, she shifted her eyes off his and stared at his hands and then when she looked back at his eyes, his face formed a smirk and suddenly Eighteen felt herself tossed over to the side instantly, as her back hit the floor roughly, a small moan escaped her lips, her icy, crystal, blue eyes stared into his cold, mischievous eyes "My…Aren't you the romantic type" the statement once again threw Vegeta off guard and Eighteen saw it, she grasped at the chance she once again had as she grabbed his shirt and tossed him to the side again, pinning him back down, she studied his face for a quick second and knew he had something planned but what was it exactly? Eighteen's eyes widened in shock and confusion, when she felt two familiar hands grab her ass, "Vegeta…-?" The prince then lifted her in the air like she was a feather and he then slid on his back between her legs as he used her body as leverage.

Eighteen still bent over, she turned her head and saw Vegeta right behind her with his arms folded "Your full of surprises aren't you? She said with a chuckle, but Vegeta had the biggest smirk on his face "Romantic huh? Far! From it!" in one, swift, powerful kick, he booted the young blonde teen in the ass, which made her sail through the air rolling into a wall with such force and impact all there was to see was nothing but debris and clouds of dust.

Bulma suddenly walked in the gym to see Eighteen crawling out of the wall slowly and Vegeta with his arms folded "Vegeta! What the hell are you doing!" she yelled clear across the other side of the gym. Vegeta took his eyes off Eighteen and shifted them to Bulma, "Woman! Would you calm down-," Eighteen suddenly lashed out from the debris and dust from the wall and flew at Vegeta with blinding speed, with the prince totally off his guard because he was to focused on arguring with his girlfriend and never saw it coming.

she landed a successful right hook to his jaw which sent Vegeta flying backwards, he regained himself quickly only to see a now pissed off Eighteen, she lashed out furious punches and kicks towards the prince, Vegeta with his arms folded the very highly skilled prince dodged just about everything Eighteen threw at him, "Well…Someone is a little pissed and is all serious" he mocked and laughed at the blonde teen as she tried to hit him with anything she could possibly do, her problem was she was to angry and upset she wasn't focusing right, like charging to a army with only a shield and no sword. But the prince countered everything she threw. Eighteen then stopped and held her fist to her sides "Okay Vegeta! Let's see what you got!" she yelled as she began to power up, her aura flicked pink and electricity flashed all around aura, wind guest picked up and blew mostly any debris away.

Vegeta formed a smirk on his face as he watched the young, blonde, android charge up. "Humph! Foolish girl!" he roared as he raised only one fist up to his side while his lips formed a twisted smirk, the wind started to circulate around where he hovered, his blue aura flickered and then flared out viciously strong wind blasts everywhere as it blew some of the wooden boards out from the gym floor and sent some of the boards impaling into the walls of the gym.

Blue and pink clashed and collided into each other violently, some students sat on the bleachers still admiring the fight, while most of them already ran out of the gym for their lives'. Eighteen once again lashed out with furious attacks towards the prince, she swung a deadly kick towards the prince, but before it landed Vegeta already had the upper hand and he was the one now to toy and mess around with the young blonde, he phased completely out from the kick and appeared behind Eighteen, he leaped and spun quickly delivering a round house kick into her side, she flinched from the pain but retaliated quickly with another swing, the prince once again disappeared from her sight, she turned and glanced all around her but he was nowhere in sight until she felt a fist impacted her into her stomach which made the blonde double over in pain for a few seconds. She swung her self back up straight and her now cold, icy, blue eyes glared at Vegeta added with a growl of anger and pain is always a good mix.

"Stop…Toying with me Vegeta!" she yelled out because from every time she'd swing or attack, the prince would phase in and out and evade the hit and be nearly impossible to hit, soon she caught on to his little hit and run game, she waited for him to phase just as he did, she phased out to and appeared next to him and fast enough to counter whatever he was doing. Vegeta only missed his one off-timed counter and got a lovely reward for doing it...

Vegeta swung at her head, she phased out and evaded the attack and in response she also swung a punch at his head, Vegeta evaded so and Eighteen phased in quick and timed it perfectly when Vegeta appeared again, she appeared right next to him and delivered a powerful, nasty, snap kick to the face which sent the prince flying high into the air and nearly smoked the ceiling, Eighteen rushed towards him hastily and with no hesitation swung at Vegeta with a charging ki punch that would surely send him through the school's roof, as he saw her flying towards him, he too quickly charged his hands with two blue-electrifying ki balls and waited for her strike first. Just as the deadly, ki charged, pink fist was about the hit the prince, Vegeta used some of his energy in evading the attack, he quickly phased out and back in only he was below the clueless blonde teen.

She gasped as she saw the prince disappear just as she threw her arm out and hit nothing but air, she felt two rough hands grab her violently and swung her downwards, she noticed the prince pushing her down along with him as he held two charged ki ball in his hands, she closed her eyes and embraced the about sudden pain and knew she'd have to accept the burn, like planned Vegeta shot out the two ki blast point blank into her mid-section, Eighteen cried out in pain as she felt the burning sensation of the energy beam burn onto her skin as she fell quickly on her way down, the powerful, blue, electrifying beam shot her straight down like an upside down geyser all the way into the gym floor.

As the smoke and debris cleared, then prince hovered down to the floor and stood beside the injured blonde teen, she picked herself up from the floor wincing in pain with burn marks across her body, her black leggings were torn from her high thighs which showed a lot of exposed skin with some burn marks across her arm, her denim blue skirt was completely torn off, her jacket was partially burned, her outside shirt was torn all the way to the skin which showed a little piece of her bra showing. "My…My…outfit! What the fuck Vegeta!" she yelled at the prince who had a smirk on his face and chuckled "If you ask me…I like that look a lot better".

"Grrrrr! I'm not done with you yet!" she cried out and lashed at the prince with such anger and embarrassment, Vegeta sighed and shook his head at the incoming blonde teen, Eighteen charged her kick up with all her energy she had left, this was the final blow she could do, in a split second she swung her devastating kick which was aimed at the prince's head with deadliness accuracy. Vegeta saw the incoming cowboy boot that was inches from his head, he simply tilted his head to the side and felt the wind of the kick brush through his spikey hair, the boot swung over his head and missed completely. He then phased out and disappeared again out of sight, Eighteen looked all around this time see nothing, she growled in annoyance "Grrr…Where are you Vegeta?!" she shifted her head everywhere and all around her only to see…Nothing.

"Vegeta! Where are you!-,"… "Here" she heard his rough voice that sounded right next to her, she slowly turned her head to the side and there was Vegeta who was only inches away from her face hovering upside down, the suddenness spooked her and she began stepped back but as she got one step away, she saw him extend his arm out and rested his hand on her chest with an evil smile across his face "Can you say…Boom!" he then blew her away with a strong and powerful ki blast of wind, and sent the young blonde teen sailing into a wall, she cried out in pain as her back smacked harshly into the wall.

With no hesitation he chased mercilessly after his prey and meet with the young blonde teen who was stuck in the wall, her arms and legs spread wide open, she was basically open for anything that could easily end her life, she saw the prince slowly walk towards, this was the only time she ever felt terror screaming in her heart, Vegeta stopped when he got a foot of distance of the injured teen, a drop of crimson colored blood trickled down her forehead and into the corner of her eye, she winced at the pain that she felt all over her body, she let a growl through her teeth "Are you happy now? Vegeta!" the prince gazed on the blonde and said nothing, he extended his arm out gracefully and flew his hand that was spreaded out in front of the teens face with a devilish smirk "Tell me something Eighteen…Can an android experience fear?".

She then notice electricity spark and flare up in his hand, then a bluish ki ball formed in his hand, the helpless blonde teen stared at the ki ball of death, she literally was scared for her life, she was stuck in the wall and couldn't do a damn thing, injured and bleeding, she really thought this was the end of her sad life. Of a sudden she notice the prince wince his eyes like he was in terrible pain like he was fighting something in his mind, she then notice the ki ball start to slowly dissipate into nothing "Vegeta?" she cried out softly, there was no response she suddenly saw his arm drop to his side and his evil smirk went away instead it was into a smile. "What are you doing-," a hand was brought up to help the injured blonde teen, her eyes widened in shock as she saw the prince held his hand out to help her down, she pondered in her head if it was a trap for more pain or he really just changed and showed mercy, a couple seconds she made her decision and reached her hand out and trusted the prince.

Just as their hands about meet with each other, suddenly 'BAM' Vegeta was blindsided by an unknown warrior, he shouldered the prince with deadly force and sent the prince flying into the other side of the gym into a wall. Eighteen realized who it was and screamed "No! Seventeen! He wasn't going to kill me! Stop!" the long black haired teen ignored her sister and helped her down instantly and then took off with blinding speed towards the prince, Vegeta saw someone new he's never seen in his life flying at him with a look to kill, he pulled himself out the wall and tried to block the first landing hit but failed. The black haired android delivered a barrage of furious punches and kicks at the prince, he block and deflected most of them but not the last one which was a murderous elbow to the gut, Vegeta dropped to one knee and then was welcome by a round house kick to the side of the head, which sent the prince flying towards the other side of the gym and landed right next to the injured blonde teen.

Eighteen's eyes widened in shock and fear, Vegeta still on one knee, he raised his head and glanced at Seventeen who was incoming with a charged ki ball in his hands, the prince knew this must be his finishing move how he tell how charged and the androids power level was, he knew it wouldn't be enough to kill him but it would do some damage for sure. "Vegeta! DIE!" the long black haired teen roared out as he reached within blast distance, he then launch his attack full force at the prince, he saw the blast coming at him with speed and couldn't evade, he put his arms out and try block some of the blast if he could, he went to close his eyes when it was just about to hit, suddenly before he closed his eyes and went embrace the deadly blast, he saw a blur of something stand in the way and couldn't see until the blast hit, 'Boom!' the blast collided and exploded as it shook the gym and windows shattered and the floor boards went flying everywhere by this time luckily the gym was fully evacuated, after a minute the smoke and debris cleared the area, Vegeta's mouth dropped and his eyes couldn't believe what he saw, he glanced ahead and noticed the young blonde android standing in front of the prince that took the hit, she fell backwards right at Vegeta's feet, the blonde was severally burnt and injured, crisom colored blood leaked from her mouth and her crystal blue eyes gazed up into the prince's with a smile on her lips, she then heard her brother yell across the gym "Eighteen!...Why!?" the voice carried over from Seventeen whose face was in complete shock and horror.

Vegeta's eyes for the first time widened in shock. He gazed over the fallen pretty blonde teen, "Woman…Why did you...AAAHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta suddenly roared and screamed out in terrible pain as he grabbed his head with his hands and clinched tightly like once again someone tore a knife into his mind and twisted and tore all the way into his spine, he stumbled over and fell on his knees right beside Eighteen screaming at the sudden pain like he was being tortured, Eighteen's eyes widened in shock as she watched the prince cry out in terrible pain right next to her, she sat a little bit up and glanced down at her necklace as it started to flicker on and off bright blue, she shifted her head fast back towards Vegeta who was starting to stand up, as he fully sat up and looked up he threw his fists down to the side and screamed one last time, Eighteen quickly glanced at her necklace the gem now fully glowed a bright, ocean blue, she gasped and turned her head back towards the prince who changed, his eyes glowed angelic blueness and his aura flared out violently like a typhoon as everything was blasted away, all the floor boards, bleachers and wall crumbled to the mighty wind gusts that shot throughout the gym, Seventeen's eyes widened in terror and full of shock of how powerful the new Vegeta suddenly became, at this point the cocky android wish he'd never laid a hand on the prince now. His darkish blue aura returned to normal with crackles of black lighting that swirled around the prince.

He then stepped over the badly injured Eighteen, whose face was also in terror for her brother's life, she didn't know what happened nor understand but she remembered the first time her necklace glowed and then saw Goku arrive at the school badly injured and bleeding, she was fully confused now, but she knew what ever just happened with Vegeta it wasn't good…

(To Be Continued)

A/N: Yup thats what it says to be continued...or will it? you decide!


	8. Suspension and Consequences

A/N: Hello all and sorry it's been a little while since I was updated and started writing, Well I'm glad to be back on here and continuing my story like I said I would lol anyways we are about to begin chapter 8 right now so again everyone I'm glad you came and if you like which would be nice please send your feedback on how I'm doing, Thanks and now here ya all go!

I'm Glad You Came

Chapter 8: Suspension and Consequences

Eighteen's glossy eye's fixed upon her brother as he stood there straight across the gym from Vegeta, his face was mixed with full of anger and confusion. She could tell what ever happened with Vegeta definitely startled him, but then again he was very confused of how nor why his sister jumped out in front of Vegeta, who seemed like he was actually trying to kill her. She understood where her brother's point of view stood but she was more worried now about Vegeta who seemed obviously not himself anymore.

Vegeta started to walk slowly towards Seventeen, he carefully stepped over the fallen and badly injured Eighteen, at that same moment she reached her arm out and with caution grabbed his leg lightly. Vegeta stopped and stood still as he felt a tug on his leg, he turned his head and his eyes glanced down at the young blonde teen with a blank look. "Vegeta, don't do this, he's my brother…He's just trying to protect me!".

The Prince stood quiet and still without saying no response, Eighteen suddenly saw him about to speak but was very brief and direct, "Your orders…Not mine" he then gently stepped over her arm and continued walking towards the long black haired teen who powered up greatly and charged at the prince with not saying any words or even coming up with terms of a negotiation.

Vegeta stopped and waited for his rival's first strike, Seventeen charged and swung his fist out at the prince, Vegeta simply grabbed his arm and threw him to the side using his opponents force of momentum and flung him into an nearby wall, Seventeen cursed and climbed out of the wall, he laid his eyes on Vegeta who was now simply walking slowly towards him.

Seventeen lashed and shot of the wall back towards his rival and threw a barrage of punches and kicks, the prince simply dodged back and forth with blinding speed not even raising a hand or leg to block, Seventeen still lashing his attacks with all his energy but only very soon he started to feel a little worn out, he threw his last punch and Vegeta threw his fist out too as well, only their fists meet and clashed together, knuckle to knuckle, Seventeen winced and cried out in pain as he drew his hand back and glanced at it.

As soon as he took his eyes off his fist and back towards Vegeta, he was greeted by a devastating blow to the side of his head from the boot of his opponent. Seventeen sailed through the air to the other to the side of the gym and landed next to his injured sister.

Eighteen's eyes widened in shock and feared for her brother's life and still confused from Vegeta's answer. "Brother you must stop and surrender, he'll kill you!" The blonde teens brother rolled his eyes and yelled in annoyance and flew straight up into the air, he glanced at the Prince who stood still and looking at him with no emotion. Seventeen now had the higher ground and thought of a new plan of attack, he held his hands straight in front of himself and fired a multi-barrage of Ki blasts, which hit Vegeta quickly and soon the gym filled up with full of smoke and debris.

Seventeen still firing Ki after Ki and laughing with a huge smirk on his face, thinking his opponent was done, he slowly descended onto the gym floor and stood next to his sister "Surrender huh? Ha-ha never" for a minute there was no sign of the Prince, suddenly an incoming dark bluish Ki Blast beam was shot out from the cloud of smoke heading straight for him, he jumped and dodge the attack just in time as it almost impacted him, the blast ended as it collided into a wall with an explosion.

Seventeen quickly got to his feet and glared at the cloud of smoke, he soon saw a shadowy figure walking slowly towards him, he knew it was Vegeta how he can tell from the figure. Eighteen's eyes once again widened in horror as she saw him walk out of the cloud of smoke and stop with his arms folded with a disappointing look on his face. The two teens glanced and studied the Prince there was not one scratch on him.

Seventeen quickly clinched his fists and yelled with full of anger, "What are you! That should have done something!". The shocked and surprised teen clinched his teeth and growled as he saw Vegeta slowly shake his head with that familiar smartass smirk of his. Seventeen embraced himself as he was about to take off and charge totally not thinking about the situation he was about to put himself in.

Eighteen slowly stood to her feet with one arm holding her other as she winced at the state of pain she was in, Seventeen let out a yell as he was about to take off and charge, Eighteen noticed her brother quickly running out of patience, "Seventeen! Don't do it!-," but it was too late, her brother took off in blinding speed towards his opponent.

Vegeta phased out in like a blink of an eye and Seventeen charged into nothing but thin air, suddenly he felt a boot slam into the back of his head and sent the clueless teen sailing, Eighteen shook her head as she knew what Vegeta was doing as she felt Déjà vu again when she fought him, The prince appeared again and caught him with one hand and the other hand held a mysterious looking Ki ball, Seventeen not having any of it, he struggled and broke out of the simple hold and swung a vicious uppercut and successfully hit the prince square in the chin, which made him take a step back, with his only chance he charged and began another barrage of attacks, Seventeen began actually hitting the prince with some success.

The only scary part, which Eighteen quickly noticed it as she watched her brother trying with all his might is Vegeta wasn't even blocking, he just stood there taking the beating, which fear instantly struck her heart that something was up and wasn't good.

Seventeen began to smirk as he thought he was getting somewhere as he continued to light up his opponent, Vegeta who wasn't even defending himself, then suddenly Seventeen threw one of his punches at his rivals head hoping to do some damage but instead it was finally countered.

The charged Ki ball in his hand dissipated instantly and reappeared hovering in front of Seventeen's face, fear and shock was written all his face as he looked at the Ki ball, Vegeta simply swung his fist at the Ki ball which bounced and slammed into the teen's face like a backfire of a speed bag and exploded, the teen flew backwards across the gym and collided into the wall.

Seventeen slowly climbed out of the wall and fell to one knee, he was soon greeted by Vegeta who grabbed him and picked him up and held him in the air, injured and wounded the teen was too weak to break out of his hold this time. Vegeta threw his hand in front of Seventeen's face with another Ki ball that was already charged, Seventeen could do nothing but stare at the blast of doom.

Eighteen then sprinted with quite some speed and collapsed at the prince's feet due to the state she was in and grabbed Vegeta and stared into his blue angelic eyes, "Vegeta! I command and demand you to stop right NOW!" The blonde teens brother looked at his sister as if she was crazy of how she grabbed him without even being attacked and not only that she just straight up demanded him!?

After a few seconds, Seventeen noticed the Ki ball dissipate and then was released from Vegeta's grip and was dropped to the ground. The prince shifted his head towards the blonde teen not saying a word.

Goku suddenly ran into the gym and his eyes glanced around the gym in horror as he saw everything was destroyed, craters in all the walls, floor boards all over, half the was ceiling gone and bleachers were crumbled to the ground. He shifted his head over and saw Eighteen and Seventeen who both were badly injured, and saw Vegeta with the same dark bluish aura that surrounded him which immediately set off red flags from when he remembered his last fight with him in that stage. Without hesitating he quickly ran and charged at the prince full speed, Instantly Vegeta was blind-sided by a devastating blow to the side of the head from another unknown warrior, only a lot more powerful.

Vegeta was sent sailing into a wall head first, Eighteen and Seventeen both looked shock as they witnessed and saw the prince blind-sided by Goku, soon after the smoke and debris cleared there laid an unconsciousness Vegeta.

"Are you guys alright?" asked a curious and concerned Goku as he looked at two badly injured teens, Eighteen and Seventeen both nodded their heads and turned towards Vegeta who was starting to come to as he slowly and barely picked himself up from the floor, at first they were all worried of how he wasn't finished with his rampage but after taking another close look he was back to normal.

Goku and Seventeen slowly walked over to the prince to lend a hand, while Eighteen stood in her place and took a quick glance at her necklace, the Amulet showed no sign of color nor glowed. This is twice she's witnessed about her necklace doing the same strange routine.

-Meanwhile Not To Far From The Gym…In The Hallway-

There walked the short old pervert with two girls that walked with him side by side, one of the girls ran ahead in front of the Gym entrance, "Right this way Principal Roshi" she yelled and pointed with a finger. He just about reached the entrance, "Now, Now what's the rush? I mean maybe you two could join me for something later huh ha-ha-ha…AHHHHH!" The old man turned and his eyes bout shot out of his head and his jaw bout hit the floor in total shock, he stood there frozen and speechless as he saw his gym completely destroyed, his eyes narrowed and shifted to the side to see four very familiar teens two out of the four stood very clear and would've never had to guess who was the culprit.

"V…VEGETAAA! GOKU!...IN MY OFFICE NOW!" the old man yelled at the top of his lungs, so loud that he shattered the only window in the gym that wasn't broken yet. Every one of the four jumped and froze in place not moving a single muscle from the sudden yell. Vegeta who slightly leaned on Goku's shoulder smirked at his friend "It was nice knowing you Kakarot" he whispered as he held his smirk. Goku rolled his eyes and put two fingers on his forehead and instantly disappeared with Vegeta.

Eighteen and Seventeen looked at each other with a blank look on their face not saying a word they began walking out of the gym and into the hallway, the blonde teen walked down the hall with her brother until she reached her locker, she quickly grabbed a pair of new cloths then headed to one of the girl bathrooms to change and clean up.

She slowly walked in and noticed quickly that the bathroom was empty and there was no sign of any girls, she made her way to one of the sinks and looked straight into the mirror, she of course noticed a few cuts on her forehead and body, her eyes danced all over the reflection of herself in the mirror, letting out a small growl as she looked at her newly destroyed outfit.

Rinsing off a wash cloth over and over, she began to lose her patience as thoughts of him appeared in her mind every time she rinsed the cloth and watched her own blood go down the drain, suddenly the thoughts progressed greatly, she began to tighten her grip and squeeze the cloth more and more until she couldn't hold her patience any longer, "I'm not done with you yet Vegeta!" she roared out as she swung her fist and shattered the mirror, shards of glass rained all over the bathroom floor making a reasonably loud noise complaint and of course a mess.

Her breathing slowed down dramatically as she began to calm down after releasing her anger out, walking out of the bathroom stood her brother shaking his head with a smile, "Tsk…Tsk…Tsk, you sure have a bad attitude sister" Eighteen rolled her eyes "Shut up and lets go already I'll change in another bathroom".

-Meanwhile in the Principal Office-

"Way to go Vegeta, you always get us into trouble somehow" Goku said as he shot a death glare at his friend, most likely knowing their both are going to be expelled.

"Oh, shut up Kakarot! You're the one who hit me fool!".

*Slam!* "QUIET!" yelled Principal Roshie as he slammed the door behind him and began walking over to his large desk, he quickly had a seat and looked at the two teens with such a scolding look. Silence filled the office room, not one word was spoke for a whole minute, the old man tapped his fingers impatiently showing signs he was trying to hold himself together but seemed to be failing.

He huffed a deep sigh and cleared his throat, "…Now could someone please tell me…WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED OUT THERE!" the old man's patience simply failed as he roared out into the silent filled room, Vegeta and Goku looked at each other briefly then back to the Principle, Vegeta of course the smart ass tilted his head a little bit to the side and glanced towards the old man, "Um…What do you mea-," but the prince was instantly interrupted by a incoming book that thrown at his head, "ILL TELL YOU WHAT THE FUCK I MEAN SMARTASS!", "MY GYM IS DESTROYED!".

"Oh…yeah about that…" Vegeta said as he rubbed the side of his head.

"I have it all on tape so I know who did it! Sooo…Goku!"

The taller teen stood straight up from his chair, "Yes! Master R-," *Swoosh! N Clunk!* "Yes…Principal Roshi.." Goku replied as he rubbed the side of his head.

The old man smiled "You can go, you're not involved with this situation…Lucky You…Now Go!". Not waiting a second he complied and walked out of the room.

Roshi shifted his eyes back towards Vegeta, he clicked the intercom button on his desk *Beep* "Jennifer please page our new student 'Eighteen' and send her in immediately"

"Yes Principal Roshi" *Beep*

-Meanwhile in another bathroom-

Eighteen again noticed the bathroom not too far down from the office was also empty, she walked into one of the stall's and began changing, she basically ripped her leggings off from what was left, she got really lucky that she didn't expose anything during the fight with Vegeta that would be embarrassing,ect. She was now at the part changing into her new but identical uniform until her ears picked up on the PA system "Will the student 'Eighteen' please come to the office immediately".

The blonde haired teen rolled her eyes and continued what was left to change, she threw the remains of her destroyed uniform out in the trash and walked on out into the hallway, she noticed this time her brother wasn't there waiting, she shrugged and thought he must've went back to class or something.

Eighteen reached the office and walked in slowly. Greeted by the girl that was the front desk receptionist, "Oh right through that way Eighteen", The young blonde teen nodded her head and walked up the door, she took a deep breath and opened the door.

The room was full of silence and tension. Eighteen narrowed her eyes on the principal who had a straight and scolding expression, her eyes then shifted to the only guy in the room who was no other than Vegeta, as she began walking to the only chair which just had to be next to him, she shot a death glare and a small growl escaped through her teeth towards the prince, which in response he did the very same as she sat down, Vegeta turned his head away and looked the other way with his arms folded just like a little kid would act.

Principal Roshi raised an eye brow and was surprised how they didn't start arguing yet or not saying a word. "Now, you two! Are the cause of this! How do I know? Well watch this video and we'll see what happens", The two teens nodded and shifted their head towards the TV. There in the video showed Vegeta walking past Eighteen and there it was how it all started, Eighteen grabbed a basketball and launched it towards Vegeta head. Roshi paused the video right at the part where it all began.

"See! That's how it started! Bitch threw a basketball at my head!" yelled Vegeta trying to prove his innocence or so he thought".

Eighteen turned her head towards Vegeta and rolled her eyes, "Humph…You probably deserve it" she mumbled but Vegeta caught it clearly from what she said, he shot straight up from his chair and glared at the blonde teen "How dare you say that! I'm the prince of Saiyans!".

Eighteen turned her glare into a sarcastic smile "Well not everyone knows that Vegeta…" she chuckled "But…Do you know what I got to say about that?" she added as she looked straight into his eyes with her smile, "No…What?!" Vegeta hissed as he folded his arms and expecting her answer, Eighteen stood up and shrugged "Meh I don't care…Deal with it!" she said loud and direct.

A nerve once again was struck for the prince as he couldn't believe what she just said to him and took a step closer to her with a growl, "Wh- Why you Winch!, I'll make you eat those words!" he roared and instantly started powering up, Eighteen smirked again at the prince and did the same by taking a step closer, "Ready when you are buddy" she replied as she began powering up as well. Wind gusts started blowing papers off the desk and knocking stuff off the wall and shelf's, daggers were shot from their eyes as they were just about to clash once again.

"ENOUGH!" roared Principal Roshi as his voice was loud and powerful which made the two stumble and fall back into the chairs. Silence once again filled the room, Vegeta and Eighteen regained themselves as they sat fully up from their seats and paid close attention as they had that coming unexpectedly. Both their eyes meet once again then fixed back towards Roshi.

*Clears throat* "Now that's better…I don't care what you two do outside of the school's property but defiantly not up in here!" Roshi explained as he shot a serious straight look between the two teens, his eyes suddenly laid on Vegeta "Especially you Vegeta! But…-," the old man paused as he shifted his eyes to the side and laid them on the young blonde teen "But Eighteen you are the once that started it, Since your new and I don't want to be so harsh on you and your brother…You are excused for the day and tomorrow if you choose to do so".

Eighteen forced a smile of how she was getting off very easily and nodded towards Roshi, she cocked her head a little to the side towards Vegeta with a smirk, "What about Veggie-Head over here?" she chuckled with her famous sarcastic smile when she heard a growl escape and notice his face turn redder than a fire-truck. Really surprised to not hear an over the top reaction from the prince, instead he folded his arms and turned his head away from the blonde teen and mumbled "Bone-Head".

Principal Roshi also chuckled at Vegeta's familiar reaction, it reminded him how he used to do that a lot every time he sat in the principal's office, Roshi and Eighteen both regained themselves and fell silent in the room, "Don't worry about him dear, I'll figure out something for this trouble maker I promise that", "But you are excused to go Eighteen" he addressed to the blonde teen, like so she complied and nodded and sat up from her seat then made her way as she made her way her eyes couldn't help but wonder off the door and towards Vegeta's, their eyes meet again briefly with full of tension and passion that they knew was unknown, after a second she was gone from the room.

The Principal's room grew quiet again as there was only Vegeta left, of usually course the prince not saying a word waited for Roshi to discuss his punishment, Roshi again huffed a deep-sigh and began to speak, "Okay Vegeta… I should expel you for what you've done, but there's a problem and it might save your sorry ass from leaving…". Vegeta gave full of attention from waiting to hear the rest as he leaned up fully, "Proceed, I'm listening".

Roshi nodded his head and continued, "Well Homecoming is three days away and were facing the best of the best HS Football team, and were one game from winning victory of becoming number one, also you're my only best skilled QB and-," Vegeta who couldn't listen anymore and patience running out so he interrupted, "Listen old man spare me the lecture and get straight to the point of what you want". Roshi smirked and again continued, "I won't expel you if you,1. Pay the expenses for the damage of the gym that you created and 2. Take a three day suspension as your normal punishment", Vegeta nodded his head but raised an eye brow, "I can still attend Homecoming huh?", Roshi nodded but corrected him "No only the game, not allowed for the dance…", The prince narrowed his eyes with a straight look, he suddenly stood up from his chair with a sudden smirk formed upon his face, Roshi knew that smirk of his upon an agreement meant 50/50 either he was going to comply or totally ignore you, "Well then have fun looking for another skilled QB and lose", he finally gave his opinion and answer as he started walking towards the door, he gripped the doorknob until suddenly he heard the voice of change, "Fine, you have all access for the Homecoming event…now deal?", Vegeta stood still at the door with it half open, not moving or saying anything, he knew Roshi was sweating balls and his heart racing waiting for the answer. Suddenly Vegeta turned his head to the side with his famous smirk, "Okay old man Deal…I'll have a check delivered to you a.s.a.p." he complied with a nod and then walked out the door.

Vegeta made his way out into the hallway, luckily he noticed the halls were empty and quiet which meant everyone was still in class, what he wanted was to get to his locker and get his stuff as fast as he can before the bell rang for the next class, as he walked down the hall his thoughts started to get the best of him as he can't remember anything that happens after the time he loses control, also he's now started to realize that every time he wakes up after a battle it feels like someone hit him over the head with a damn shovel or close to it.

As he got closer and closer to his locker, he started to get the feeling like someone was watching him, every couple of steps he'd turn around but only to see nothing, which made him feel like he was starting to also lose his mind. He noticed the gym entrance was closed and chuckled as he read the words 'Closed For Remodeling', he peered out threw an opening through the door's window, he eyes scanned the gym as he noticed everything was destroyed which reminded him earlier when him and Eighteen fought.

After looking around the demolished gym, he decided to get on his way to his locker so he could leave the school before the bell rang, for his sake he was hoping not to see his girlfriend or that blonde bitch Eighteen again. A minute later he reached his locker, put in the combination quickly and opened the door but knowing his luck as soon as he reached for his coat…*RIIING* the school bell sounded off and very soon the halls were no longer quiet, hundreds of students poured out of classrooms and into the hall.

The prince cursed a few words as his plan of 'escape without notice' was totally ruined, he shut the locker door and stepped back in surprise as he was greeted by Bulma who leaned on the locker next to his with her arms folded and had a straight and firm look upon her face.

"Let me guess…You're expelled aren't you?" she asked with a concerning voice.

Vegeta stood still as he noticed her innocent and unforgettable eyes that laid upon his that were awaiting for an answer, "No, Woman I am not expelled". Her eyes seemed too brighten a little bit but what seemed odd there was no smile that usually forms on her face when she hears good news.

"Okay good, are you still going to make it for Homecoming?", Vegeta knew this was going to be asked, luckily and fortunately he had a good answer for his girl.

"Yes, I will still be able to attend that event" he replied with a smirk.

Bulma's eyes lit up even more and finally a smile was formed of the pretty teen's face, she pushed off the locker and wrapped her arms around the prince, he did the same as he brought his arms around her to, Bulma was the first to let go and gently break free.

Vegeta wouldn't admit it but he knew that every time she saw his girl smile and see those eyes of hers it just would totally brighten up his day no matter what was wrong, though he was just way to damn prideful to admit it or even say it out loud. Bulma knew that Vegeta loved her very much, she knows how he is and can be so prideful and just won't admit something's verbally but well most of the time physically express his feelings. Unfortunately she knew she wasn't in the same state of mind like her boyfriend, in another words don't feel the same way she should.

"Well I'm glad to hear your still here…ha-ha but I'm going go to my next class, I'll call you later okay hun?" she said as she gave him a fast peck on the cheek. Vegeta gave a smirk and a quick nod showing he agreed, he watched his highly attractive girl run down to the hall to catch up with her group of friends for class.

After Bulma disappeared out of sight with her friends, Vegeta turned around and started walking down towards the exit doors, unknown for a sort of ambush or rather rude awaking waiting to happen.

-Meanwhile behind the exit doors-

"Okay Eighteen here he comes…Remember the plan?" Seventeen asked his confused sister while he looked through the door's glass window.

"Um, I think so…Tell me what we were going to do?"

Seventeen face palmed himself in the forehead with a dumb frown look.

"I told you this twice now, as soon as he comes through those doors I'm gonna sucker punch him and you're gonna come from the side and do what you have to do to make him not forget ha-ha"

Eighteen's confused expression quickly slid into a crooked smirk and nodded as she liked the sound of this little attack.

Vegeta was just about to the doors until someone familiar stopped him and asked a question and of course delayed the plan of attack for the two teens.

Eighteen and Seventeen now both face palmed themselves as they noticed that numbskull Goku just out of nowhere run in front of Vegeta and stopped him. "You got to be kidding me…" said the long black haired teen as he huffed a sigh.

Eighteen chuckled. "Ha-ha now what?"

Seventeen folded his arms and leaned on the door. "We wait"

"What is it now Kakarot!?" Vegeta hissed for he wasn't in the mood to talk, he just wanted to leave.

Goku of course laughed and smiled. "So I see you're not getting expelled from school after all"

The prince raised an eyebrow slowly "How did you know that!?"

The taller teen laughed once more with a smirk. "Oh, I got my resources man ha-ha"

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Well man I got to get going, I'm late for class already, I'll talk to you later man" Goku said as he put two fingers on his forehead and did he fancy little disappear trick.

Seventeen smiled eviler than ever. "Alright get ready Eighteen! Here he comes."

Sure enough the two teens quickly got ready in the positions for the little ambush, Vegeta pushed the exit doors and looked down as he was reaching for his car keys, there couldn't be a better time to do surprise attack, the two teens saw it and took action.

Seventeen jumped down from the lower level roof and swung his fist out and clocked the prince square in the side of the jaw with all his might, Vegeta stumbled a little bit to the side from the crushing blow, the prince picked his head up a little bit to see only an incoming knee swinging upwards at him, he was stunned from the first blow and was only able to get a glimpse of a blue denim skirt and those familiar cowgirl boots suddenly…

*BAM*

Eighteen swung her knee hard into Vegeta where the sun don't really shine, the prince gasped for air as the hit wasn't only very pleasant but knocked the wind out of him, he folded over and straight out fell onto Eighteen, as his head rested on the crook of the blonde teens neck, she gently grabbed his arms and pulled him close and whispered into his ear "I'm sorry".

The blonde teen stepped over to the side and let the prince fall to the ground, Eighteen and Seventeen knew to now Get-The-Fuck-Out-Of-Dodge before he regains himself. After a minute or so Vegeta got his breathing back and regained some strength, he turned his head with the evilest look someone would never forget but he quickly noticed the two were gone out of sight.

He slowly picked himself off the ground and stood up shifting his head back and forth, looking in all directions trying to sense a reading of their Ki, but there was no luck. He turned around with a growl "I'm not done with you yet Bitch!" he roared out loud then started walking out into the parking lot towards his car.

Not knowing, Eighteen formed a smirk while she stood with her arms crossed on top of the school roof, "Me neither, Prince".

A/N: That was chapter 8 people, ha-ha it was funny and good to write it but there's still more to come soon!, anyways please read and review of you like, and if again you enjoy this story then I'm Glad You Came (get it?) lol I like my title it says a lot and be used many ways for some of my lovely fans and next chapter I will explain totally about this mysterious amulet that Eighteen has by adding a hmmm maybe a historical past flashback…ha-ha anyways I'm glad you came and please if you would like to review…please do I love hearing from you guys/girls! Until next time you all! Byeee


	9. Amulet of Royal Blood

A/N: Hello all! What's up? Hope you're doing good and thank you for being very patient with my story, I've been just pretty busy with a lot and yeah…So I'm back with another chapter of this awesome (MY!) story and again thanks for the feedback and support from all of you, so let's get down to the story, this chapter is mainly to understand the mysterious amulet that Eighteen wears which was given from her mother before she…well anyways you'll understand and I promise I won't leave you readers left confused nor lost ha-ha okay so on we go with the story!

I'm Glad You Came

Chapter 9: Amulet of Royal Blood

"Curse that damn winch and her brother of hers!" Roared the Prince as he slammed the car door shut, he turned the ignition over and heard the beautiful sound of music of his baby firing up with the loud and exotic sound of the exhaust. He shifted into 1st gear and peeled out of the school's parking lot with another cloud of burnt smelling rubber as he left the school.

"Always showing off Vegeta" the young blonde slowly shook her head back and forth then sighed as she descended back down from the roof top and rejoined with her brother once again, Seventeen smiled at his sister as she walked up next to him, "Nice job Eighteen, he got what he deserves" he chuckled evilly.

The blonde twin sister nodded her head with a smirk of proudness until her brother looked away, then her smirk faded away into a frown, she knew that she started the fight between her and Vegeta, she knew how to push all his buttons at once and cause him to snap, she knew that she'd probably never be forgiven by the man who she had an obvious big crush on. Her thoughts trailed on over and over in her head not realizing her brother was staring at her with a straight look 'What's wrong Eighteen?" he asked curiously seeing his sister with a frown look that something wasn't right.

"Oh nothing I was just wondering if I should've hit him harder than I did" she lied with a smirk causing her brother to chuckle with pride for his sister, "Ha-ha that's my sister, come on let's get going since we are dismissed from school early today".

-Meanwhile-

"Hey Bulma did you hear what happened!?" the black haired teen asked her best friend while they were at their lockers in the hall way.

Bulma shook her head in a no kind of way. "Not really but I do know what's her face…Eighteen got into it with Vegeta and the gym is completely destroyed" she replied with a blank look.

Chichi nodded. "Yeah, but did you hear what happened to your boyfriend?

"No…But let me guess, he got suspended again like usual right?" the blue haired teen huffed a sigh as she even didn't have to know the new rumor because from instinct she just knew.

Chichi stood quiet not saying a word and looked a bit surprised how her friend knew exactly what happened, then again she shouldn't be too surprise after all it was Vegeta.

"Yeah that's true, but here's the kicker part…Vegeta didn't start that fight!" Chichi added with a smile.

Bulma's jaw dropped. "What!? He didn't? So you're saying that Eighteen chick started it!?" she yelled in full of surprise because of how she never heard a time where Vegeta didn't start a fight.

The pretty teen's best friend smiled and nodded her head.

Bulma suddenly formed a smirk that worried her friend a little, Chichi knew when she made a face like that she thought of an idea or she was up to something either good or bad there no telling. "Eighteen started the fight and not him, hmmm…" the teen whispered to herself over and over. *Rang* the school bell sounded off, it was time for the next period to begin, Bulma and Chichi hurried off to class after grabbing their books and stuff.

-Meanwhile-

"Curse that bitch! Ugh!" the young prince cursed over and over as he shifted back and forth in the traffic lanes, passing everybody on the highway, the thought of himself getting ambushed just seemed to not leave his mind, he pondered at every scene that happened, he actually started getting more upset with believing that he set himself up for the ambush.

'How can I be such a fool and let that happen to me…To the Prince of all Saiyans!' 'How could I be so weak!' again thoughts rained over him, seemed to merely haunt him more than just seeing it as a simple ambush that most people can just get over and brush it off and learn from their mistakes.

But not Vegeta of course, he always let simple things get to his mind and push them to the limit where it was too much to handle. Besides that, almost the whole time in the ride to his mansion he pretty much wouldn't let it go and wouldn't just forget about the situation, he turned off on the highway to the road he needed to go, there he came to a red light and stopped the car.

*Honk Honk* came a semi driver behind him blaring his horn at Vegeta, the prince looked up and noticed the light was green, A/N: (To advice for anybody, don't not honk the horn at Vegeta when he's already in a pissed of mood…We'll find out why very soon ha-ha).

Vegeta let out a pissed off growl, he opened the car door of his Viper and stepped out, instantly he glared at the driver who surprisingly had an I-Don't-Care-Look.

"I'd stop what you're doing fool!" he roared at the driver who seemed to retaliate back.

The semi driver stuck his head out the window and glared back at the prince. "I don't care what got to say! I got products that need to be delivered! So get back in your piece of shit car and move!".

This again instantly struck a nerve in Vegeta, the words echoed in his head which defiantly made matters way worse than it had to be. "Nobody calls my baby a piece of shit!" he roared and that being said he raised his hand in front of the semi-truck, suddenly a faint glow started to appear in his palm, and started to increase in brightness.

The prince smirked at the driver. "I'll show you who's a piece of shit! AUGH!-," just as he was about to launch the blast he was interrupted by his cell phone going off in his coat.

"Oh for fuck sake, who is it now" he mumbled as he reached in the coat pocket and grabbed his cell, "Hello, What do you want!" he hastily answered with his other arm stretched holding the blast still in his hand.

"Hey Vegeta it's your brother I need you to come home right away" *Beep* the Prince raised an eyebrow as he heard the call was ended so short, he was a little worried about what could have happened, he dropped his arm and ran back into the car.

The truck driver being cocky as ever. "Yeah you better run boy!"

Vegeta closed the door as he also heard the driver's complaint, he looked into the rear view mirror and formed a smirk and chucked evilly "Oh, I'm not done with you yet" he then shifted the car into 1st and mashed the gas and slowly letting off the clutch, spinning the rear tires wildly, smoke instantly began to pour out as they tore the pavement, soon there was a huge smoke cloud behind him covering the truck and everything else from behind, a few seconds later he let off the clutch completely and shifted into 2nd, the Viper shot out through the intersection with blinding speed.

Looking back he noticed in the rear view mirror the light turned green on the other side and the cloud still hovered in the same place, blinding the truck driver in sight holding him back another light.

He laughed out loud as he sped through the streets realizing his little plan worked perfectly, after a couple minutes he turned down 'Saiyan Drive' and soon turned into the mansions drive way, he stopped the Viper and ran out up to the door, he quickly barged right in. "What's going on!" he yelled as he noticed his little brother standing there a bit surprised from the sudden rush, "Oh hey Vegeta! What's up?".

The prince raised an eyebrow and quickly glared at his brother. "What do you mean what's up?! You said come here immediately, I thought there was some sort of emergency!" Tarble smiled and looked around, "No I don't see anything wrong here", "But I was going to ask you if you can give me some money…I have a date tonight and I want it to be awesome!" he added noticing his bigger brother face palm himself.

Tarble you little…Ugh fine here!" Vegeta reached out his wallet and gave him a wad of cash to his little brother, Tarble's eyes let up with joy and gave his brother a huge hug. "Oh, Thank you big brother this is going to be awesome!".

Vegeta smirked at his brother, he enjoyed seeing his little brother happy and content, he slowly pushed him off of him. "What are you waiting for, you got a woman to make her yours, get going!" he yelled sarcastically, Tarble gestured a salute and quickly went off getting ready.

The prince walked over to the living room and sat down with the remote in his hand, he turned on the 80 inch flat screen and started flipping channels, he stopped briefly on the news only to see there was a news weather alert, his eyes widened seeing there was a rare heat wave sweeping in, of soon temps would reach over 90 degrees.

This was in fact very weird and uncommon especially in the fall time…but after seeing the alert he shrugged and began flipping channels, a few minutes passed by and began to notice a few sweat drops on his forehead, he quickly wiped the sweat away and sat up from the sofa, he walked to the back screen door and opened it, a gust of warmth swept through him and the blazing sun blinded the his vision briefly.

He couldn't believe it, it felt like summer out…He shut the door and walked back near the kitchen, he flipped a switch and turned on the central air unit so the house will cool down.

-Meanwhile-

"Eighteen what is on your mind, you look like you've been in deep thought the whole car ride here, and still is." Seventeen asked his sister curiously, worried that there's something wrong.

The young blonde looked up to her brother and formed her famous smile. "Everything is fine brother, just do you remember much about mom?"

Seventeen's eyes narrowed wondering why his sister was thinking about that. "I remember a little I know she found both of us from some lab…and took us in and raised us till we were just kids…But other than that…I don't remember much." He explained as much as he could from what he remembered to his sister.

Eighteen nodded. "Well I'm going to take a short nap, this sudden heat is crazy and its only 2 o clock and if you need me you'll know where I'm at." She waved and walked into her room, the young blond teen jumped and landed on the bed her head resting next to the edge of the bed, her blonde hair flipped back and hung over the side.

She stared at the ceiling, thoughts continued to flood her mind, she grabbed the amulet and held it up to her sight, she studied the object closely and was clueless what this thing was about or used for, she flipped it around and noticed strange language and markings writing on the back on the pendant, still not understanding and lost she then slowly released it from her hand and let it drop as it lightly bounced off her chest, she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

A/N: Okay that was chapter 9….lol just kidding! I'm not gona end it there…well I could…but naw that just would be to mean…anyways here's the flashback I'm gona add so you yes YOU! Can understand why this is so important in the story he-he believe it or not this little object has some history is the missing piece to this story's puzzle.

-FLASHBACK-

"_ , King Vegeta would like to see you at once, his says it's important." Said one of the servants. Maesa smiled and nodded her head. "I will go see him once I finish this up real quick" she replied as she went back to work. The servant smiled and ran off to tell King Vegeta the news._

_The young pretty woman finished on working on the mysterious amulet and walked out of the lab, she headed towards the throne room where the King usually always was. After walking for a few minutes passing stone hallways, she reached the throne room, guards stepped to the side and stood like a statue. _

_Her eyes glanced all around the royal throne room seeing nobody but just the King and his right hand servant, she walked up near the throne and knelled on one knee then looked up at the king. "You wanted to see me your majesty?" she asked._

_King Vegeta stood up from the throne and slowly walked down the steps and stood still with a smile, "Arise Maesa" the King asked nicely and clearly. The young woman stood to her feet and smiled as well._

"_I wanted to speak to you about the Amulet…Is it almost complete?" he asked._

"_Yes, Sir it is very near completion" she replied._

"_Good, it will and shall be given to my son 'Vegeta' when he gets a little older"._

_Maesa nodded. "Sir you do know, if he attains this amulet he'll have incredible power, power to where it's almost endless…I pray that he'll use it for good-," the young women replied until she was slightly interrupted._

"_For good!? ha-ha-ha don't make me laugh woman, we are saiyans! Ruthless rulers! Always will be! He yelled more with pride than anger. "Now please hurry and finish that Amulet and I will promise you whatever your heart desires for helping us achieve such power." He added with a smirk._

_Maesa nodded and bowed quickly and returned to the lab. She sighed and looked at the Amulet, her blue eyes glared at the object, she just found out it was going to be used for evil, she knew this mustn't happen, she also heard from an rumor that an unknown alien threatened to destroy their planet and the saiyans would need it, but she also knew even if the Saiyans would win they will show no mercy to the universe especially the planet 'Earth'._

_Thoughts continued in her head and she knew she had to make a decision quickly, she already infused the Amulet's stone with a little bit of blood of King Vegeta's son…'Prince Vegeta' so she knew the amulet could only be activated through and on him only. But she thought of an idea, that she could take the Amulet and use it to control Vegeta so if he did get his hands on it wouldn't activate until he reached a certain point of power like SSJ2. _

_She quickly got to work on the Amulet and rigged it the way she wanted it, after hours of testing it was a success. Now the main problem was how is she going to escape the Kingdom with the Amulet without being caught. She needed a big diversion or a distraction…But what?_

_Every once in a while, King Vegeta would send a servant to see if the Amulet is done._

_Maesa understood that it was their job to check up on her from the king, she'd kindly say "not yet" or "No it's not complete yet" but after four or more times it started to get a little aggravating but the young woman still kept calm, she hated lying to the servants how the Amulet wasn't done but truly it was, she kept delaying the time as much as she could. _

_Finally after getting a break, she finally thought of a plan, that she would escape at night time, it was the only best time, day time would of course be dumb and suicidal. After sticking to the plan she started to pack her things and be ready to move out when the time was right, she carefully placed the amulet into a small glass chamber and put it in the bag with her belongings._

_From the corner of her eye she noticed someone standing next to the door, her heart froze for a second, she turned her head and noticed it was the King's right hand servant!._

_Only odd thing was he was smiling, her mouth was closed, her throat was dry and closed up, she was speechless, she knew it was over and thought the right hand servant was going to run and tell the King but he didn't…_

"_Have no fear Maesa and forgive me I was listening to you while you thought you were alone…So I took liberty in my own hands"._

_The young woman tilted her head to the side confused. "What do you mean?"_

_The servant chuckled and smirked. "There's a spaceship not too far from the city, next to the mountain side…When everyone is asleep and all is calm, that'll be the time to escape…"_

_Maesa still a little bit speechless and overwhelmed how this is some kind of miracle._

"_I don't know what to say…Thank you so much!" she smiled with glee._

"_I know what that Amulet will be used for…For myself a Saiyan and trusted by the King, I will not stand and watch my own race be ruthless leaders to this beautiful universe there is much better life out there to be enjoyed…Not to be destroyed." He added with a smile._

"_I couldn't agree even more, that's how I feel, I know this Amulet will be used for good only when the time comes…" Maesa smiled brighter knowing she wasn't the only one that felt about this._

"_Right…I shall leave you be, you have much to do in so little time" the servant smiled and turned around and left the room._

_Catching her breath of pure happiness seeing what just happened, how someone was helping her escape this place, she regained herself and packed more things, she knew she'd need to speak to the king one last time and let him know it'll be finished tommarow so he'd get some sleep and not be waiting all night for any news._

_After another hour of packing, she was all set, the young woman made her way out of the lab and headed towards the throne room, she was terribly nervous how this could be a trap but her heart kept telling her it wasn't and everything would be fine._

_She arrived at the throne room, there sat the King still in his golden throne, she walked up to the King's throne and knelled once again._

"_Yes? Arise Maesa, what's the news?" he asked kindly._

_The young woman stood to her feet with a smile. "Sire, the Amulet will be finished and fully completed tomorrow" she lied with a brightening smile._

"_That's great to hear! Saiyans will rule the galaxy at last!, good job now go and let us all get some rest, I expect to see you tomorrow with that Amulet in hand." He spoke clearly and direct._

_Maesa smiled with one last bow, she returned back to the lab, on the way there she met the same servant in the hall. "Come follow me to the lab, I'd like to talk to you"._

_Maesa and the servant entered the lab, she made sure the doors were closed and nothing outside could hear them, her eyes brightened with joy. "Come with me…" she asked with kindness._

_The servant's eyes widened. "What!? Are you crazy? I'll be killed-,"_

"_As so will I…" she said with a smile. "Plus didn't you say you wanted to enjoy life? If you stay here this planet will be attacked and destroyed, even if you live you'll be another races slave!..." she added._

_The young man grabbed his chin with his hand thinking about what she just said, he knew she had strong points and everything was true…After a few minutes of thinking the young man came up with his answer. _

_He turned around and grinned with excitement. "Okay I will go with you."_

_The young pretty woman jumped with glee and threw her arms around the servant, he quickly blushed at the moment, he never really had anyone pretty as her hug him before, he accepted the hug and wrapped his arms around her briefly._

"_We don't have much time Maesa, we should get going…" he said gently pushing her back, so she'd regain her focus._

"_Right we should get going"._

_After Maesa grabbed her bag that included the Amulet of course, she entered a code for the lab to be completely in lock down, no one could get into the lab except only her, the two then walked quickly out of the palace, luckily there was no guards that stopped them on the way._

_All was silent in the palace since it was very late and assumed that everyone was sleeping including the King himself, within minutes they were pretty much safe and out of the headquarters of the palace._

_The two continued walking in the city reaching the outside near the mountains there like the servant said was the ship, they climbed aboard and sat down in the main cockpit, luckily already a scientist/engineer she knew how to fly a ship, she prepared the engine and thrust mechanisms._

_Within a minute it was ready for takeoff, .1. *Blast off* the ship took off into the sky, she looked out the side cockpit window and took one last glimpse of the City of Saiyans and Planet Vegeta as well, they reached the planet's atmosphere and soon was in the infinite endless space._

_Everything worked out for the two, no stalls, not even a close call, the plan was meant to be._

"_We will be reaching Earth soon by the rate of speed were going" she said as she smiled._

"_By the way, what is your name?" she added with a curious look._

_The servant smiled and nodded. "My name is 'Mark'"._

A/N: O_O well there's the history part about Vegeta's butler 'Mark'. Haha I love it how this story is falling into place…anyways, don't worry this isn't the end of the chapter…But I'm going to fast-forward the flashback a little bit. So now they already landed on the planet 'Earth' and are flying around near the mountain side, what will they find? Read and find out! Okay here we go!

Maesa and Mark flew around the mountains, there was nothing in sight, except rocky mountains. Until suddenly Mark stopped dead in his air tracks and saw smoke rising above a certain mountain, he shouted over to Maesa and pointed towards the smoke.

_The two were curious what was going on and hastily flew towards the smoke, they noticed a huge door broken down leading into a like cave…Maesa and Mark descended down from the air onto the cliff edge and walked into the cave._

_It was very dark, glass all over the floor, and chamber capsules all over hooked up to big computers, Maesa's eyes widened at the area. "This is some sort of laboratory…But no one is here. Suddenly she heard noise come from the side, she heard faint crying and whimpers._

"_I'll guard the entrance, something must've attacked this place" Mark said as he flew to the entrance._

_Maesa nodded and walked to the side where she heard something, she moved a few pieces of rubble and rocks, suddenly her eyes widened in shock and couldn't believe what she saw, there she saw two very young kids in a like fetal position with scraps and bruises on them._

_She looked at one which was the little boy with mid-length black hair with a orange bandana tied around his neck and had light blue eyes, next to him was a little girl, she had blonde hair with piecing crystal, blue eyes, ones like she never saw._

"_It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you" she said with care and kindness to the two small children._

_Instantly the two stopped their crying and the little boy held out his hand and reached for Maesa hand, she pulled him up, the little boy turned towards his sister and smiled with a nod showing her that it was okay._

"_Come on let's get going before whatever comes back here that attacked this place"._

_The two kids smiles and nodded._

"_Mark, you carry the girl and I'll carry the boy" she said like it was a command but with niceness._

_Mark's face was in shock and his eyes slightly widened how Maesa just found two small children in the destroyed lab, but didn't complain or argue since he had a soft heart and understood as he nodded and picked up the small girl carefully and flew out with Maesa who had the small boy._

A/N: Awwe how cute little 18 and 17 lol anyways that's how they found them and now I'm going to fast-forward the flashback a little more since we are reaching the end of this, and what I mean by this is just the 'flashback' not the chapter so don't worry it's not over yet, so here we go!

-2 Years Later-

"_Mom, I don't understand why you're leaving…Were going to miss you!" the little blonde cried out as she hugged her mother._

"_Yeah, You've been great to us and saved us like you've said to us one time" added the little boy with black hair._

_Maesa smiled with a tear in her eye. "I'll always love you two but you're not safe around me, I would never put you two in danger but I had no choice to take you two in when I found you two…"_

_Eighteen and Seventeen both frowned but nodded. "We understand mother, just please be safe, don't worry about us we'll be fine in this foster place…" Seventeen said while chocking up a bit._

"_I'll always remember you two forever in my heart…But I must go…I'm sorry" Maesa said with now tears in her eyes. Eighteen took her small hand and wiped a tear away from her mother's face. The young woman wrapped her arms around both the two kids and gave them a kiss goodbye._

_She stood to her feet and dried her tears, Seventeen turned around and quickly walked into the building so he wouldn't break down crying in front of everyone. Eighteen stood still with tears in her eyes, Maesa pulled out something from her pocket and brought it around and over Eighteen's neck and clipped it on._

_Eighteen looked down at the beautiful necklace in amazement, it was the Amulet._

"_Someday Eighteen… A Prince will come into your life and you'll be glad he came". Maesa said as she turned and flew away at the speed of sound and was gone._

A/N:Hmmm…Wonder that could mean haha well anyways that was the end of the flashback, yeah it was little long but I'm sure I explained a lot, so you 'Reader's Understood : - ) well anyways back to the story!

-End Of Flashback-

The young blonde eyes opened up as she hastily sat up from her bed, beads of sweat rolled down her face, "Damn It's hot in here" she mumbled to herself as she crawled out of her bed and stood to her feet. Her eye's scanned at the clock on the wall it was 4:20 p.m almost exactly an hour like she said she'd nap for.

The pretty teen walked out the room and made her way into the living room and noticed her brother wasn't home, she decided to leave as well, while locking the door then heading to the window, she insisted on flying then taking the damn elevator and all that jazz.

While hovering in the air, she closed the window and took off towards somewhere to visit a certain someone, during her little nap she had the dreamlike part that was said to her by her mother, continuous thoughts flooded her mind the word's 'A Prince will come into your life' it repeated over and over in her head finally coming to a conclusion about what it meant she smirked and her lips opened then whispered to herself "Vegeta…".

-Meanwhile back at the mansion-

"Okay big brother I'm all set!" yelled Tarble in excitement as he was all dressed casual with his new cloths he bought.

Vegeta turned his head to the side and glanced at his brother who was holding a big grin. "Well what are you standing for!? Go get her bro!" he yelled with a low chuckle.

Tarble's eyes brightened even more with joy, how his older brother actually cared and was impressed, he gave another salute and stormed out the door like the wind.

The Prince rolled his eyes and turned back his head to face the television, he reached up and over and grabbed the Xbox 720 controller then pressed the power button on the game console. He leaned back with a smirk "Well then I suppose I'll just kill some zombies to past the time".

-Meanwhile in the air-

The young blonde continued to fly across the city, she reached near her destination, she slowly descended from high above and onto the sidewalk only a house from the Mansion. She walked a bit down the concreted sidewalk and stopped when she was in front of the Mansion. Suddenly a few red flags stirred her mind 'Would it be really the best time to see him? , I mean actually come to his mansion and see him!' , 'What are doing Eighteen? Are you crazy?' again it continued over and over until she shook her head and went with her heart.

Seconds later she walked up to the large door, she reached her hand out to knock on the door, but she froze, her mind battling her own will to continue on what her heart says, after battling for a minute, *Knock, Knock, Knock* a tear of sweat and fear rolled down the side of her head after what she just have done.

Vegeta turned his head in annoyance from hearing the knock on the door that echoed throughout the place, surprisingly he heard it over his game. "Someone get the door! I'm in the middle of round 40!".

"I'll get it sir, no worries" Mark answered from out nowhere, which almost startled Vegeta at first, the prince turned his head quickly back around and continued the zombie slaughter. Mark walked up to the main front door and opened it.

Eighteen startled and froze in place when she saw someone else answered the door, she noticed the man form a smile, which kind of was awkward to her out in way. "Hello, my name is Eighte-," she was cut off by the man's words.

"I know who you are…" The man said with the same smile. "Anyways welcome, please do come in".

Eighteen at first had a confused expression on her face from the sudden interruption but then smiled. "Thank You".

The pretty blonde teen walked into the mansion slowly behind the butler, they walked into the arch way of the living room, there her eyes fixed upon the back of Vegeta's head and the plasma flat screen, she chuckled silently to herself, how she would never imagine the kind of person that would actually play a video game.

"Sire, you have a visitor" Mark said as he led Eighteen closer into the room.

A/N: Okay that is really and truly the end of chapter 9, ha-ha I think it was a pretty good chapter, I hope the flashback helped you all understand more about the mysterious Amulet. Also sorry how it took a while longer to make this, I've been just busy with other stuff, but I will say this, Chapter 10 will be uploaded in a week from this! Yupp you heard right so don't worry about waiting for like a month or more, and yeah…That pretty much explains everything for now, again thank you so much for the feedback and support, for any fans or any reader out there please Review and tell me what you like or what you think. Thanks until then byeee!


	10. Video-games & Temptations

A/N: Hello all! Welcome to the next chapter of my…well awesome story (At least I think it is, from a lot of good feedback I've been getting from reader's, I'm just really happy how this (My first facfic story is going, I didn't realize how many V/18 fans are really out there…Haha that's pretty cool to know! So anyways again welcome and please if you just to remember take a min of your time to review of how you like this story and what you think about it or of just what your fav part was that would be most awesome of you!. So here is chapter 10, (V/18 fans are going to like this chapter…ha-ha) and (Note: Vegeta might be a little off character in this one, don't worry it'll be the good off kind!) okay so that about explains it all, Oh yeah I forgot Disclaimer: I don't own Microsolf nor Activision and of course DBZ…duh lol so here we go…Enjoy!.

01

I'm Glad You Came

Chapter 10: Video games & Temptations

"How many times am I going to have to turn my head trying to beat this!" he mumbled through his teeth as he turned his head back towards the voice of his butler, his eyes quickly scanned the two figures standing there then turned back towards the game, but within a split second he sharply shifted his head back again, his dark, onyx, pupils glared at the young blonde teen who had a smirk on her face.

"What the fuck is she doing here!" he hissed venomously.

Mark smirked. "Well I'll leave you two alone, you two have much to catch up on" he said as he walked quickly out of the scene.

Now stood the only two teens in the living room, Daggers shot out through the princes eyes towards the teen.

Eighteen took a few steps closer with now a smile.

"Out of all the places in the world! You come to my mansion!" he snared.

Eighteen kept her cool and showed no fear towards the Prince of Saiyans and walked around to the other side on the sofa and sat down, she couldn't help but lightly chuckle at the face expression Vegeta was giving when she helped herself with a seat next to him.

"Relax tiger, I didn't come here to fight, I mostly came here to… hang out" she calmly said slightly being a little hesitant at first as she gave another smile. At this point Vegeta was so angry but yet more in shock, he was speechless for a few seconds from hatred building up inside him and also what she just said.

Of course he was furious how Seventeen and her both ambushed him, but a little part in his mind still existed that kept him surprisingly calm, 'No one ever comes over to my place and actually wants to hang-out with me? Not even my damn girlfriend!', 'What should I do?, an almighty prince doesn't show softness!'. Raging and brief thoughts swirled his mind all in a couple seconds.

Finally he made up his mind, he let out low growl and sat down, facing the plasma screen he un paused the game and continued where he left off. The blonde teen smirked as she watched him begin the all-out zombie slaughtering, a couple minutes went by with no words spoken.

'In the game' Things were soon starting to get pretty tense, since he was running out of ammo on both his guns, he quickly ran out of the zombie filled room and started running for his life, zombies were everywhere, they came from the walls, ceiling, ground, you name it they spawned.

Eighteen noticed out from the corner of her eye a floating, glowing icon that looked like it'd help, she knew Vegeta was too focused and worried on not getting bitten than looking for something to help.

"Go to the right Vegeta" she offered advice to help him during his gameplay, trying to help him lead him to the flashing perk, which was actually an 'Max Ammo'.

Of course like usual, the prince of saiyans ignored her advice and went left instead of going to the right, only to his mistake the path he choose lead to a dead end, he growled in frustration knowing and going his own way failed him once again, luckily he found a way out and took the advantage quickly, he dodged and weaved through the zombies left and right escaping a very close call.

Eighteen's eyes widened a little bit. "That was a close call" she whispered quietly to herself.

He ended up in the same place where he chose to take a dead end, he quickly turned his head with a blank look then into a glare then shifted back towards the game. "Grrr…Fine!" he mumbled. He ran to the right and there like Eighteen said was the now rapidly flashing perk 'Max Ammo', he quickly ran towards it, just as he was about to hit it, the icon suddenly disappeared.

Out of ammo completely and surrounded, a zombie jumped on him and bit him, Eighteen lightly laughed how she watched Vegeta's reaction how he jerked around on the sofa like if it was in real life, soon a huge mob jumped on his character and finished him off.

"NOOO!" Vegeta roared.

Eighteen shook her head and chuckled. "Not everyone can survive the horror, I guess".

The prince gripped the controller tightly for a second from how he really hates to lose but quickly loosened up after realizing he was nearly crushing it. "No! I am the prince of all saiyans! I don't lose!" he roared once again.

The blonde female teen lips formed a smirk. "Yes, you may be the prince of saiyans, but…not on a video game" she added with a chuckle.

Vegeta's pissed off look expression turned into a smirk, "Yes, Android that is correct".

Eighteen continued to smile, seeing Vegeta wasn't all hostile and threatening anymore unlike he was earlier, he set the controller down and stood up, he walked past the clueless blonde teen and made his way into the kitchen to grab a snack.

While looking in the fridge for something, unable to make up his mind, he shut the fridge door and turned around, his eyes saw the blonde teen standing there with her arms crossed. "Why are you following me Android!" he snapped.

Eighteen rolled her eyes. "Well I am your guest, so I can follow you if I choose to".

Vegeta stared at the teen with a blank look. "Humph! How are you my guest…When no one invited you?" he replied with a smirk followed by a low chuckle.

Eighteen's blue eyes narrowed. "Good one Vegeta, for real that was a good one". "But I'm already in your house, or shall I say mansion, so I'm your guest" she added as she walked away back towards the living room.

Vegeta soon too made his way to the living room, there he had another seat onto the sofa and picked up the controller again, Eighteen glared at the controller, then looked outside the window and noticed he really had a nice pool, but then again out of the corner of her eye she noticed an Central Air unit. She made a mischievous, crooked smirk and turned back towards the prince and noticed he was too focused into the game again.

"Oh, this is too perfect" she quietly whispered to herself.

The mischievous blonde teen quietly made her way to the back yard patio, and opened the sliding door and walked outside towards the central air unit, she raised her hands to it and shocked the unit like an EMP way, once she heard the device stop running, she quickly then hurried back inside the mansion.

She looked over and noticed Vegeta was still focused on the game and had no idea what just happened, she joined the prince and had a seat on the sofa next to him, he was too much into the game to care if she was next to him, she just knew don't get in his way of vision.

After several minutes passed by, the indoor temperature rose dramatically in the mansion, she noticed within a couple minutes sweat drops started to form on his forehead and on herself as well, she stood up and walked over to the window and glanced at the pool then back at him.

"It's really hot in here, I see you have a pool…You should come swimming with me" she insisted while pointing out the window.

The prince quickly glanced at the blonde teen then back to the game. "Don't be ridiculous Android, I don't swim with enemies!" he snared.

Eighteen smiled and knew he'd say that. "Fine suit yourself, your welcome to join me whenever". She then made her way to the back door that leads outside towards the pool.

Vegeta looked over quickly. "I never said you could use my-," *slam* Eighteen closed the door before he could finish his sentence, which made him growl in frustration and then focus back towards the game.

Eighteen stood near the pool and made sure she was in perfect view from the window, she could see him which means he could see her, if at all he looked…She waited patiently for Vegeta to take a glance, which he did very soon. After noticing she couldn't help but laugh and smile at the face expression written on his face and took advantage knowing she briefly had his attention.

Starting out she slowly took her denim jacket off and tossed it to the ground, then she grabbed the bottom of her shirt and slowly, teasingly pulled it up half-way where her smooth, lightly tanned skin was exposed.

The prince was in a mentally two-way kind of battle, one was of course the game the other his eye would slide to the corner and catch a glimpse of Eighteen then back to the game, but luckily for both teens curiosity won the battle.

Eighteen now pulled the rest of her her shirt up to her neck, exposing the whole front of her body of course in a two-piece bikini-swim suit which still exposed a lot of her breast along with her slim/curvy angelic body, Vegeta's eyes now couldn't help but look, the blonde teen unbuckled her skirt belt and tossed that to the side with her jacket.

She now then grabbed her blue, denim skirt and slowly and of course teasingly pulled it down half-way down, at this point, even though Vegeta never turned his head completely towards the window but his curious eyes sure did, she knew that she had his attention and chuckled playfully at the moment.

The teasing blonde teen turned her back towards him and slightly bent down with her hands gripping her skirt, all in a smooth and slow flow, she pulled the skirt down now passed her bottom to her thighs, exposing quite a sight for sight for the prince of saiyans.

She then quickly pulled the rest of her skirt down to her ankles, then grabbed the denim skirt with one hand and turned back around with a seductive smirk on her face, the teen playfully and teasingly held the skirt with one finger then let it slowly slip off onto the ground with the rest of her cloths.

After her teasing/stripping performance, she jumped into the pool to meet the nice, cool water.

Vegeta's eyes then slid back onto the game, realizing his health in the game was nearly gone from the very distracting session that just happened, he let a small growl "Damn that woman, almost killed me on this-," he mumbled till a zombie jumped on him.

"No! Get off me fuck-head!" he roared out-loud. He somehow shook off the zombie off him and aimed the shotgun to its head and *boom* put a slug into it.

"HA! Take that!-," he yelled till suddenly another undead corpse grabbed him on the game.

"No! Not again! Get off me fool!" he again roared at the plasma tv.

Eighteen who just chilled in the pool, couldn't help but laugh at the yelling from Vegeta that came from the open window.

Unable to shake the zombie off him, another grabbed him and bit him, soon another one did as well, soon the screen turned red and realizing he just died.

"NOOO! Damn it!" the prince roared as he saw his character just become something on the zombies buffet menu.

Holding and restraining himself from his anger that probably would've been pretty destructive like throwing the controller and console or blowing up the plasma with a blast.

Instead he threw the controller down on the sofa and quickly stood up, cursing a few seconds, he walked to the window and looked out, he noticed Eighteen in the pool chilling in a corner of the pool resting her head back relaxing.

He slowly walked to the back door and opened it quickly and stepped outside, the blazing sun briefly blinded his vision again, he let out a small growl towards the sun and walked near the pool, Eighteen could hear the growl's and mumbles from a mile away if she wanted to, she smiled and swung her head forward with a smile.

She noticed Vegeta standing there a few feet from her with a glare with his arms crossed.

"Well…Well…Look who finally came to join" she said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed down another glare, as usual. "Humph! Make yourself at home why don't ya! He sharply replied back in a sarcastic kind of way.

Eighteen chuckled and turned around to face him. "Awe, I'm sure you don't mind…Vegeta" the pretty, blonde teen said seductively as she rested her head on her crossed arms that laid out on the edge of the pool, Vegeta couldn't help but notice her icy, crystal blue eyes peer up at his with that tone of voice, which actually sent a shiver up his spine the way she said his name.

'Damn, My girlfriend never acts that sexy and seductive towards me', 'That was almost too seductive', 'Why don't you join her? Vegeta?, 'What! I'm the prince of saiyans, no one talks to me like that…' his inner emotions battled within him.

Eighteen still kept her smile as her eyes still fixed upon his. She noticed how he looked like he was in a deep thought process, she wondered what he was going to say nor even do, at this point he was unpredictable.

His lips formed into a thin line. "Humph! I don't have time to swim with you!" he harshly replied with pride getting the best of him as he started walking away from the blonde teen.

Eighteen rolled her eyes. "Oh, I see, the Prince of Saiyans is scared of a little water ha-ha" she sarcastically said then added a chuckle when she saw Vegeta stop and turn with another glare.

"Ha-ha! Don't be ridicules Android! You're the one who should be scared of water" he replied with a smirk.

Eighteen's smile quickly faded into a glare. "What you trying to say Vegeta!"

The prince still held his famous prideful smirk. "Well, think about it, after all electricity and water don't quite exactly mix." He chuckled.

Eighteen narrowed her eyes on the prince, body language totally showed she didn't approve what he just said, but in her mind she absolutely loved his crude sense of humor.

She rolled her eyes again. "Whatever, face it your just scared of water" she replied coldly, knowing she was challenging the prince.

Vegeta's proud smirk turned instantly into a glare. "Okay, if you really think so! Watch!" he loudly replied as he walked to the edge and knelt down and touched the water.

"See! I'm not afraid of the damn water!-," he sharply replied as he raised his head up and saw Eighteen's face in front of his, which startled the prince and nearly made him fall over her on top of her.

"I bet you money you can't come in here all the way" she said with a smirk.

Vegeta pondered a little bit in his head on deciding to take the bet. "Humph! Forget it!" he replied as he stood up and turned his back towards her, before he set one foot away.

"Fine $100 bucks!" Eighteen yelled.

She notice Vegeta turn his head back around and faced her. "Fine! But you're going to lose that bet easily!" he finally gave in and took upon the bet.

If there was one thing you wanted to make Vegeta do, it was always for money, even though he was very wealthy, the pride and competition part of his brain could never turn down a challenge especially if it involved money.

Eighteen smirked and chuckled again as she saw Vegeta finally give in and take her bet. She rested her head on her arms again waiting for what she really wanted to see. The Prince stood still in silence for a few seconds then let out a small annoyance growl.

He grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt and pulled it up to his neck, then over his head and dropped it to the ground, Eighteen's eyes scanned up and down the top of his body in amazement, he was slender but was very ripped, toned and athletic, his washboard six pack abs had Eighteen in a memorizing trance, her eyes couldn't even blink.

Vegeta raised an eye brow in suspicion and confusion. "What!?"

His sharp demanding voice snapped the young blonde from her trance, her eyes rose up and fixed onto his eyes in confusion from the sudden yell, "Huh? What?" she asked totally confused, not remembering what she was doing.

The prince onyx eyes narrowed with another annoyance growl. "What! Is so interesting!?"

Eighteen chuckled. "Nothing…Please continue".

The prince rolled his eyes and continued on with part of the bet, he grabbed his belt and quickly unfastened it and pulled it through the loops then tossed it, he then unbuttoned and unzipped then grabbed the jeans and pulled them down to his thighs then to his ankles.

Eighteen at this point couldn't take it anymore when she saw Vegeta's V hip- lines on both sides of his his lower waist, she couldn't believe she'd ever get her crush to take his clothes off, inside she felt a little bad that she liked someone else's boyfriend, but then again she didn't care since his girlfriend kept a lot of dirty little secrets from him, even though her stubbornness attitude got in the way with everyone else but not Vegeta…She just clicked with him, besides being drop dead sexy to her, she loved his humor and little pride/cocky tantrums.

Snapping out of her little daze again she leaned up and stood straight and clapped her hands together a couples times. "Bravo, Vegeta what a show!".

The prince stood still with his arms crossed over his chest, he simply rolled his eyes and walked to the edge of the pool, he slowly stuck his foot in the pool and quickly yanked it back from the coldness.

"Humph! Good enough! You owe me a hundred bucks-," he half said as he saw the blonde teen phased out from the pool, his eyes widened a little bit in surprise he shifted his head back and forth down the pool and noticed nothing, he turned around to meet Eighteen standing in front of his face, her lips curled into an mischievous smirk.

"You're not getting off that easy Vegeta" Eighteen then shoved the Prince into the pool, the look on his face was priceless when he had no clue what was coming, he crashed into the water and quickly came to the surface. He shot Eighteen the deadliest death glare while she hopped back into the pool.

"Y…ou..Foo..l!" he yelled as he shivered greatly due to the sudden coldness of the water. The young blonde teen couldn't help but laugh hysterically when she saw again his face expression plus his wild, flamed-styled hair completely wetted down.

Vegeta quickly losing his patience, he swung his arm in the water creating a good size wave and *Splash* hit Eighteen right in the face, some water got into her mouth from her laughing which made her cough and gag a little, her eyes narrowed at the prince. "Oh…You want to play this game huh?"

She backed both her arms and quickly shot them forward, sending out two waves towards the prince, he simply phased out and phased back in behind her, while the two waves missed. Eighteen knew he was right behind her, so she quickly spun around with her arm in the water sending another wave towards him, which this time it was to close for him to dodge.

*Splash* the wave hit him square in the eyes, he growled in frustration and staggered around briefly blind, once he regained himself, he glanced at Eighteen with a mischievous smirk. "Okay, Dodge this!" he yelled as he quickly held up his fist, in a flash there was a golden aura that surrounded him, the golden Ki winds blew the pool water all around the surrounding area, sending ripples and small waves all up and down the pool, Eighteen's smirk quickly faded into a worried look, she didn't know what he was doing, but she knew Vegeta ends games quickly and takes them obviously serious.

The prince held out his hand and formed into an open palm with his thumb tucked in, suddenly a bright ,bluish Ki ball formed in his hand, at first it was aimed at Eighteen, who on the other hand thought he was gona launch it at her, but she knew at least he wasn't that evil, within a second she was relieved when she saw him lower his hand at the water, but still worried what he was up to.

"BIG WAVE ATTACK!" he yelled as he launched the Ki ball into the water which collided and exploded, nighty-five percent of the water was used up which made this huge tidal wave, Eighteen looked in horror as she saw the wave coming her way, she didn't know what to do, quickly coming up with an idea.

"Bring it on!" Eighteen yelled as she held her hands out and shot a ki blast towards the wave and actually started to to push the mighty wave back towards Vegeta.

The prince noticed the wave moving his way, quickly noticing that Eighteen wasn't going down without a fight, but the only thing was he was already in normal state, he didn't have time to go back super saiyan and use his energy, so he held out his hand and shot out a blue ki blast at the incoming wave and pushed it back towards Eighteen.

Soon there was a showdown in the pool, Pink vs Blue, but both Ki blast's soon tore through the wave and collided into their own blast's, which exploded in the center and split the mighty wave in two, half blew over and came crashing down onto Eighteen, while the other half hit Vegeta as well, after the water fell back down into the pool, both soaked to the max.

Eighteen smiled with a chuckle. "Well that was…Fun ha-ha"

Vegeta formed a smirk and nodded his head at the blonde teen agreeing for once with the Android. After a couple seconds of low chuckles from both sides, the prince flew up from the pool and grabbed a towel to dry, Eighteen did so the same, she began drying off and headed to her clothes, she first grabbed the amulet and snapped it on around her neck, Vegeta glanced at the Amulet, suddenly his mind went off and was fully curious.

"What is that?" he asked curiously as he walked up to Eighteen to get a closer look at the Amulet.

"Oh, It's from my mother, she gave it to me when she left" she replied softly. "Not totally sure what it is though, it has on the-," she added until she was interrupted by a voice that came from inside the mansion. "Eighteen! Could you come here please" yelled nicely by the butler, Mark.

Vegeta nodded his head as it was okay, luckily Mark stopped Eighteen just in time, the blonde teen walked over and stepped inside with a confused expression.

"Yes? What is it?" she asked.

Mark smiled lightly. "Eighteen, You can't let Vegeta know about that Amulet…You just can't for the world's sake." He said with his voice in a serious tone.

Eighteen now confused as ever and now curious. "Why? Just wondering…" she asked as her eyes narrowed down on to the butler's deep, dark, blue eyes.

Mark still kept his polite smile. "I'll tell you later, but promise me don't let Vegeta read the back of the Amulet…Those markings on the back is written in Saiyan language…" he explained.

The blonde teen gasped in shock. "That's what those strange markings are!? Are you telling me this Amulet is Vegeta's?…" she asked but knew the answer quickly when she saw Mark nod his head slowly.

"Promise me Eighteen…Don't let him know" he said politely but was very direct.

The blonde teen nodded her head with a smile. "Okay, I won't".

Mark walked away quickly, Eighteen turned around to see meet Vegeta walking up to her with her clothes in his hands.

"Humph, Here Android" he mumbled in a raspy voice as he held his hands out, Eighteen stood in shock as he actually helped her? "Thanks-," she said as she grabbed her clothes but Vegeta just walked right passed her towards the living room.

After quickly getting dressed, she walked into the room and joined him on the sofa, she rolled her eyes when she noticed the Prince with the controller in his hands again playing that damn zombie game again, she chuckled lowly and turned her head towards him.

"Do you suppose I can join-,?"

"No" he cut her off coldly with a shap voice.

"What? You don't think I can handle a few dumb zombies? Ha! I can handle them better than you" she said with a cocky kind of voice challenging him.

Vegeta paused the game and shifted his head towards the smirking blonde. "You think so huh!?" he replied as he got up and grabbed another controller and tossed onto her lap.

"Let's see what you got Android!" he said with a challenging voice as the game began.

-Meanwhile-

"Calm down Bulma, your walking to fast for me to catch up girl!" yelled Chichi as she tried to match the blue girl's walking pace. Bulma soon slowed her pace down a bit for her black haired best friend to catch up.

"I can't believe that Bitch! Starting shit with my boyfriend!" the blue haired girl vented while walking down the sidewalk in town.

"Bulma, I don't think it's that bad, I mean your overseeing the issue" Chichi said trying to calm her friend down.

Suddenly the pretty, blue haired teen spotted a familiar teen with long black hair on a skateboard.

"That's Seventeen, Eighteen's Brother! Come on Chichi!" she yelled as she sprinted up to the skating teen.

"Hey you!" she yelled.

Seventeen hopped off his skateboard and turn his head towards the girl. "Yes? What?" he asked a bit surprised.

"Where is your sister at?" the blue haired teen asked calmly, not trying to alarm him anyway.

"Um, Eighteen? She's home sleeping why?" he replied and wondered.

Bulma smiled. "Oh, just wondering…Thank you".

Seventeen tilted his head in confusion and wondering why would Bulma want to know where his sister is, but after thinking about it he simply shrugged and got back on his skateboard and skated away.

Chichi who now finally caught up to her friend, breathing in and out exhausted as she needed to catch her breath. Bulma wasn't buying it what Seventeen told her, she turned abound to her best friend, who was stilling trying to catch her breath.

"Come on Chichi, were going to Vegeta's!" she yelled as she ran to her Lambo which was parked on the side of the curb, she waited for her friend to get in, as soon as she shut the door, *Vroom!* Bulma nailed the gas and quickly took off towards Vegeta's mansion.

-Meanwhile-

The two teens laughed as they were killing each wave by wave, Vegeta turned up the sound system, to get more feel of the game.

"Go left Vegeta" she said but noticed he went right, but quickly noticing that he didn't hear her.

"GO LEFT!" she yelled out loud over the sound system, startling Vegeta for a few seconds, Suddenly zombies came out from everywhere and cornered the prince and brought him down.

"NOOO! Revive Me!" he yelled, as he looked on Eighteen's screen who was busy fighting off a mob, soon she reached him and began the reviveing, but suddenly another mob came out of nowhere and got Eighteen as well.

Vegeta turned down the sound system and sat there with a blank look. "Damn it!" he yelled.

Eighteen smiled and laughed. "Well I tried" she said as she put the controller down.

Vegeta did the same as well, He felt his cell vibrate in his pocket, he reached in and quickly grabbed it, he looked at the screen and noticed a missed call from his woman.

"Grrr…Great!" the prince mumbled as he set the phone down.

Eighteen's eyes narrowed at the phone and then at Vegeta. "What? What's wrong?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing…Bulma called me…" he replied in a heavy and low kind of voice.

"Oh, I see…What's wrong with that?" again she asked wondering what really the problem was.

Vegeta brought his hand up and squeezed the bridge of his nose and eyes as in he was about to deal with something. "I missed it…And now she's probably going to accuse me and shit like that.." he explained softly.

Eighteen kept silent and slowly shook her head. "Wow.." she mumbled lowly.

Suddenly *Knock! Knock! Knock!* the loud knocking came from the front door, both teens froze into place, their heart's about stopped. Mark who was by the window, he looked out and noticed quickly who was at the door.

"Sire, Your wonderful girlfriend is here…And she looks very happy" he said sarcastically as he looked at the window then over to the two teens sitting on the sofa together, Eighteen simply rolled her eyes and Vegeta had the rare 'Oh-Shit-Look'.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

A/N: O_o, uh oh, wonder what's going to happen!? Anyways you all decide that if this story continues or not, the choice will be up to you...bit of a risk yes but then again its the people who decide not me, since the only thing that can be done support wise which reviewing (Thats your job) well besides reading of course lol so please review and explain how you think of it...untill next time. :)


	11. Trust Issues

A/N: Hey Hey! Whats up everyone? Hope you all doing alright…Sorry it's taking a while to update chapter's on this story, I appreciate the patience from some of you that been waiting or expecting some sort of a quick update, I do apologize, I been pretty busy with other little projects, like attending school for Graphic Art/Animation, though I'm somewhat decent with writing I will still continue this story till it's done, as we narrow down near the end of the story the sooner everything will fall into place. So here we go this is Chapter 11 of 'I'm Glad You Came, thanks and enjoy.

I'm Glad You Came

Chapter 1: Trust Issues

Vegeta quickly swung his body off the sofa like an Olympic beam. Eighteen stood up slowly with her arms crossed with an annoyed expression that laid upon her face, she had something to say to that girl, Eighteen was the type that if she had something to say, she is going to damn well say it.

"Android hide!" Vegeta ordered as his face grew serious.

Eighteen slowly walked to his side and basically ignored his command.

"No, I got something to say to this bitch, she's not getting off this easy from what she's done to you". She replied in a cold tone.

The prince stood still in shock and fueled with anger, he pondered in his head the last thing the teen said, he didn't what she meant and was more confused as ever.

"No, damn it Eighteen! Go and hide! If she sees you here I'll never here the end of this." He hissed with his eye's peering into Eighteen's. The blonde teen noticed the favor he was asking and she could definitely tell if she listened and let this go, she'll be more on his side than ever before, also her eye's widened a little bit after hearing her name for the first time ever that was said by him, this meant he was really serious and asking a favor.

Eighteen shifted her eye's onto the front door with such an violent glare then rolled them and walked away from the room to hide somewhere close so she could listen.

Vegeta took a deep breath and let out a long exhaling sigh and slowly walked up towards the door, Eighteen peered her head from the huge stairwell while she looked down at the sight of the prince who was walking slowly with his head down as he was walking towards his doom.

Just as he reached for the door, he shifted his head to the side and made a nod with his head towards Mark, letting him know in a polite way to leave the area. Mark bowed in respect and left the room, he brought his hand up to the handle as he felt the warmth of the metal door handle he hesitated from the fact what was behind the door.

He quickly twisted the handle and swung open the door, there came into the mansion a very upset Bulma, she turned around after Vegeta closed the door.

"Okay! Where's that bitch at!? Bulma yelled, as her eyes had rage of fury in them.

Vegeta quickly glared back as he walked closer towards her, "Who the hell are you talking about women!" he replied with the same exact tone as hers.

The blue haired teen quickly shook her head and snapped back. "Don't give that bullshit Vegeta! Where is Eighteen!?"

The prince quickly had to retaliate back before Bulma noticed any signs of him lying. "How should I know where that bitch is at?" "Why are looking for her anyways!?" he demanded an answer.

"Because Vegeta I heard she started the fight with you!" she responded in a lower yelling tone than the previous one.

"No, woman I'm that started the fight! not her! So if you're going to blame her... don't!" he yelled with a direct tone that shocked Bulma how she couldn't believe the rumor was supposedly a lie and the whole time she was wrong. She knew to bite her tongue sometimes when she wasn't sure she was right or had all the right facts yet, but in this case it simply failed as he brief shock expression turned into a glare with anger, she put her hands on her hips like she had it all.

"Yeah, Well let me tell you something mister! If I see you with that blonde bitch again or do anything with her! Its over!" her voice echoed over the still, silent mansion. The words seemed to echo and repeat in Vegeta's head, he crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes, which simply pissed off his woman even more. But before she could speak another word, Vegeta was already ahead of her as he cut her off hastily.

"Okay, Woman your so one to talk! Let me ask you this! I want the complete truth!" he demanded with authority as Bulma quit her attitude and listened. Eighteen who was watching the whole scene from above the staircase, her curiosity needed to hear more as she moved closer, her face was a bit shocked after hearing Vegeta demand an answer that could be the truth of all what's been going on.

"What have you been doing, when I'm not around you?! Tell me this! You never come over nor even fucking txt me! So how am I supposed to believe that you're so innocent?!" once again he roared and demanded the truth.

Eighteen's eyes widened in shock once again how she just heard him cut to the chase and feel the power in his voice as if he had enough, but enough of what? Games?, the lying?, her mind cycled through thoughts, 'Does he know?, 'Has he found out what's been going on?', she quietly thought to herself and resumed back listening for an answer.

At that moment, Bulma took a step back full of shock as well the tension and realzing that she may have been caught started to overwhelm her a bit where she felt like she was going to faint any second, her eyes looked like a deer's eyes caught in headlights, 'What!? Don't tell me he knows?' How…could he have found out' she quickly thought of an solution to say to her boyfriend, as he stood there waiting impatiently for an answer, she decided to play it off cool and show no sign of regret.

Bulma suddenly smiled and put on her innocent face that has fooled Vegeta so many times. "No, Baby I love you and wouldn't do anything like that to you, I had a lot of possibilities from other boys trust me but I choose you and only you!" she lied with a smile, as her eyes looked into his seeing if innocent little lie worked.

Eighteen began to lose her patience, her face began to sweat and not from the heat of course but from raging anger quickly building up inside, as she noticed what Bulma was doing to him, she could barely take it any longer as she started to clutch her fists and her power level started to rise.

Vegeta closed his eyes and sensed the androids power quickly rising, he was for once worried that she was going show up in the scene, he hoped that didn't of course he wouldn't hear the end of it not only that with would have a fight that he was not in the mood to tolerate.

The blonde teen slowly started to hover, holding her anger in as best as she can, she was awaiting Vegeta's response to the lie, at this point there's was a lot of tension building up inside the mansion, Vegeta could just feel the energy rising and rising, his mind was in a whirlwind of despair, he didn't know who to believe anymore, he couldn't tell if his woman was telling the truth, but all that came to an halt, when the prince grabbed Bulma into a embracing hug and with a rare but raspy tone he said "Fine Woman...I believe you".

Eighteen stopped dead in her tracks, she couldn't believe it seeing the Prince of Saiyans be so like defeated over...over a lying bitch?, this wasn't like him, something was wrong, either he knew what she was doing and playing it off without any drama, or he was too lost from being taken advantage of.

"Damn straight babe, you better believe he-he, Well I'm gona get going I left Chichi in the car waiting, I'll see you later baby" the blue haired girl said as she quickly pecked him on the lips and walked outside to her car, Vegeta followed her to the side walk and there she took off in her Lambo and soon disappeared in the distance.

He walked back into the mansion and let off a sigh of relief, his eyes searched around, waiting for blonde teen to come out, after a minute she did, Eighteen walked down the stairs and stopped at the bottom, her face had rage mixed with sorrow, she didn't say a word as she walked closer to him.

Vegeta shook his head and walked back outside and sat down on the concrete steps, his eyes gazed into the sky, so much going in his head, words couldn't explain, the young blonde teen walked outside and had a seat next to him on the steps.

Surprisingly he didn't mind nor care of her company, the two sat for a few minutes with no words spoken. Finally Eighteen broke the silence as she turned her head with a curious expression. "Why? Vegeta…Why?" she asked calmly.

Vegeta didn't even turn his head nor reply, he just stared into the distance like a trance, after a minute, his lips moved in motion "I don't know who to believe anymore…Andriod." He said as he stood up.

The blonde teen eyes widened in shock, she still couldn't believe she was hearing this, she quickly stood up too and faced him. "I understand, But you can't keep on doing this…It isn't right", "Actually it pisses me off, watching her taking advantaged of you who is a good guy…" she calmly said trying to notice if anything was said spiked his attention.

The prince turned his head from her view for a second the shifted back, "Humph, You don't know me Android…I'm not good at all, in fact I hate this world, If I had the power I'd destroy it all!...But do you know why?".

Eighteen slowly shook her head in a 'No' response, and listened.

"Because, I wouldn't have to deal with the drama and shit anymore, I'd be alone and nothing to worry about that would even to attempt to bring me down." He said with a smirk, showing some sign of his usual self.

Seeing the smirk put a light smile on the blonde teens face, no matter how many times she saw that smirk, she never got annoyed or used to it and always made her day.

She chuckled with a smirk of her own. "I totally agree with you Vegeta, I'd have it that way too"

The prince raised an eyebrow, he already forgave her, but it seemed like him and her had a lot in common and he started to notice it, finally someone has come into his life that acts, talks, and believes like him.

But sadly time was cutting short for the two, as Vegeta nodded with a smirk.

"You should probably get going Android, I don't want her coming back and seeing you here and-" suddenly Eighteen hushed what he was saying as she put a finger on his lips, letting him know he doesn't have to say anymore. "I understand" she chuckled then turned around and walked down the steps.

Vegeta turned his head and scoffed holding back from saying something, but Eighteen heard it and stopped and turned around with a smirk, "Come on you can say it Vegeta" she playfully teased the Prince that had his tongue caught by the cat.

Vegeta's face flushed red with embarrassment. He turned his head and put his head in the air like a little, rich kid, Eighteen chuckled again. Vegeta finally mumbled out "Fine...".

He turned his head back towards the young teen, 'I'm…I'm glad you came…it was..err..fun." he finished as he stuttered a few times and then quickly turned around and shut the door. Eighteen smiled and chuckled again "So am I…So am I Vegeta." Then took off into the sky.

The Prince formed a small rare smile and turned around and started to walk back inside the mansion. Once he entered the mansion he quietly shut the front door and proceeded towards the kitchen, he strolled to the fridge and opened it hastily, he peered inside looking for something to snack on, surprisingly he didn't find anything appealing to the eye, so he shut the door and walked over to the back patio door, he made his way outside, the heat from the blazing sun bared down upon Vegeta, he looked up and made another annoyed growl then returned walking towards the pool, he stopped when he got to the edge and shook his head as he looked down and notice there was barely any water in the pool. "Damn that bucket of bolts! Now I have to get the pool refilled" he mumbled to himself, he shook his head just when the memory appeared of them two messing around in the pool earlier, especially when he used a small dose of his 'Big Bang Attack' in the pool which blew just about all the water from his pool.

Of course he knew pretty damn well it was his fault from what happened earlier, but from what we all know about the Saiyan Prince he will NOT ever admit his mistakes but thats what makes Vegeta, anyways he turned around and walked back inside the mansion to see Mark who was finishing up on some chores. "Umm, I need the pool refilled again, there's barley anything in the damn thing" he explained.

Mark nodded his head with a chuckle "Will do, sounds like you two had a crazy ki-blasting pool party".

Vegeta rolled his eyes and continued on upstairs to his room for a shower.

-Meanwhile 5 Hours Later-

Vegeta was already in bed after a long day of causing enough trouble,Mark made double sure of that and stepped outside then pulled out his cell phone and dialed a certain number he got from Vegeta's phone log, he pressed the device to his ear, soon he heard the ringing tone a few tones until she picked up.

"Hello?" the female voice said on the other line.

"Hello Eighteen It's Mark Vegeta's butler, please do forgive me for calling late"

Eighteen yawned on the receiving end "Huh, Oh It's alright, What's up?"

"Well its a few things you need to know about Vegeta and that special amulet your wearing and how you got it…" he calmly said.

There was a brief pause from Eighteen, She tucked her shirt out a little and studied the amulet, "You mean…About my mother?" she finally said.

"Yes that is correct, now I'll send a limo out and we'll meet that way and il tell you what ever you want to know"

Eighteen gave her address out and Mark hung up the phone, he then made another call on limo service and ordered a limo. Within 20 minutes a limo pulled in and Mark entered the vehicle , he gave the address to the driver and there they drove off to Eighteen's.

The young blonde stood outside the condo complex waiting for the limo, she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a small cardboard box, then pulled out a cigg and lit it up, she huffed a few puffs in still while she waited outside patiently. Within a few minutes she noticed head lights coming her way, she figured it was the limo she flicked the rest of the cig just as the limp pulled up to her.

The tinted window scrolled down then soon noticed Mark with smile "Hello Eighteen get in if you please" he said with a relaxed tone. The blonde haired teen complied as she walked to the other side and opened the limo door and crawled in. The limo then started to move and drove off.

Eighteen narrowed hey eyes on the older man who sat directly across from the teen. "Now what is so important that you needed to tell me at this time of the night?"

"Ah yes, again I do apologize, Anyways that amulet that you mother gave you...is basically stolen property of the Saiyans, What was supposed to happen is the amulet was going to be given to him, so he would become very mighty and powerful and stop an very evil force that threatened the Saiyan race, only thing is the Saiyan race is very ruthless and much warrior like...", "Yes he would've saved his own race but the other issue was they would've taken over the galaxy, slave other planets or destroy them...", "Your mother had no choice but to steal it and escape the planet so that wouldn't happen." "But because of that 'Planet Vegeta' was destroyed, but the 'Earth' and other planets and races were spared", "Yes it was a great sacrifice but it was only for the better of the world". "Now you have the Amulet and you must NOT under any circumstances give it to him or even let him know about it.", "The only way the Amulet can be activated, let's just say if he did get a hold of it somehow, is it has to sense a very strong energy only from a Saiyan and only can be Vegeta, because his blood is fused with it, he has to go Super Saiyan 2..."

Eighteen's eyes widened in shock as she listened to the whole thing that was said. "Super Saiyan 2!?" "I thought Super Saiyan was powerful enough...There's such a thing called Super Saiyan 2!?" she asked curiously.

Mark nodded his head. "Yes there is…But the thing is that scares me is that...Vegeta has already reached that level of power..." he said as he was extremely worried.

Eighteen's mouth opened a little and eyes wide as they can be in worriedness and shock. "What?! How?!...How could this be?" she asked again, now worried and concerned.

"Do you remember that night, when you saw that huge beam of energy that shot into the night sky, and when you followed him and also gave him your first wink at the hospital?" he asked with a smile, knowing she couldn't believe how'd he know about that.

The blonde teen blushed slightly, she could feel a lump in her throat as she tried to deny that she did that but she couldn't , "N..o..Err..Yes I remember."

The older man could only smile even brighter as he saw the young teen try to deny at first. "Well that was it…him going Super Saiyan 2..."

Eighteen nodded, her blue eyes drifted out-side the window for a couple seconds then back to the man's eyes. "I see...So now what?, I understand I have to keep from getting and letting him know about the Amulet, But..." she said like she was asking for advice until she was politely interrupted.

"It's Okay Eighteen, I'd like to let you know that I like you better with him than that other cheating, rich, winch...I'm sorry but I have a feeling 'she' will be the cause for him to achieve Super Saiyan 2 again..." he said full of regret-less but knew it was the truth.

The young blonde teen slightly blushed again, then soon changed to a frustrated expression as she heard his 'Woman' brought into this conversation, but she also knew that Mark was absolutely right about this, she feared most now him finding out, losing something very valuable to him, she pictured in her head Vegeta finding out that his woman cheated on him, or worse caught her doing it, all she could see is explosions, fire, destruction everywhere, for now once in her life she had fear in her heart from what could happen to this peaceful planet, of course Eighteen is a girl who has a lot of Vegeta's attributes but she cared for things a little more than Vegeta did.

The limo turned down the street that the complex was on, as they narrowed back towards her place, there was a moment of silence inside the limo, as the limo pulled up to her place, before she got out her eyes shifted back to Mark's, she had one last thing to say.

"I'll try my best for what I can do, But I really think we may be to late..." she said in a soft-quiet, defeated tone.

Mark nodded his head as well, he knew exactly what she meant, "Thank you for taking sometime of this night to hear what had to been told".

Eighteen nodded and smiled. "No Thank you Sir, Night" she then stepped out the limo and walked back into the complex.

The limo pulled out and drove back towards the mansion to drop Mark off, during the ride back, Mark sat back and let out a deep-sigh just thinking what Eighteen said to him before she left.

'I'll try my best for what I can do, But I really think we may be to late...'

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: That was chapter 11 folks, yes it was shorter than the others, but I just want to get to the end of this story already lol, sorry, I just can't wait till the end haha it's going to be good, sorry fans but were almost to the end of this amazing story only two chapter's left...Yeah I know...Its sucks...But hey it's been a very good run so far but hell MAYBE i'll add a quick, short-lemony sequel..hmmm...well until then Bye!


End file.
